


Other Worldly

by Penguinhugger



Series: Other Worldly - Magi [1]
Category: Magi: Adventure of Sinbad (Anime)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:35:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 63
Words: 73,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26845252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penguinhugger/pseuds/Penguinhugger
Summary: My life sorta sucked. I didn't feel like I belonged, no matter what I did. I lost myself in stories, be it novels, cartoons, movies, but especially anime. One, in particular, Magi. I felt connected to that one in particular. When my life came to an untimely ended, not like I was complaining, I thought it was all over. Instead, I woke up in the arms of someone lady, in a new world. Or the old world. Either way, it wasn't the world I knew, sorta. I was reborn in the world of Magi.Original Posted on Wattpad by @HoodieVixen (me)
Relationships: Sinbad (Magi)/Original Character(s), aladdin& original character
Series: Other Worldly - Magi [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1958239
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

Prolog - Life Before Death

I was sitting in the darkness, like usual. "Adaline," my mother called my name, opening the door to my room. I pulled out my headphones as I paused Netflix. I was rewatching Magi, again. "I'm going to work, you should come out of your room today. Maybe go see your friends."

"I'll try," I told her with a fake smile. I forgot what it truly felt like to smile. She returned one to me and left, leaving my door open. I stayed in that position until I heard the garage door close. I felt the tears slip down my cheeks. I hadn't left my house in months, my room in weeks besides to go to the bathroom.

I sighed sitting up out of my bed. I scaned my room, exactly how it always was. The blinds were closed, so the only light was coming from the open door. The floor was covered in a disarray rug, dirty socks, and a small pile of dirt clothes. My bookshelf was overflown with manga and comic books. My desk, which was home to a PC computer was coated in dust. My walls were covered in drawings, reaching all the way back to the seventh grade. It still looked like a teenagers room.

Going off that, and the fact I still lived with my parents, you would think I was a teenager, not old enough to legally drink. I was a disappointment, even to myself. I was diagnosed with depression and anxiety since the fourth grade. It had always seemed to get better but just came back worse. No matter what I did it didn't feel right. When I graduated from highschool I really broke. It was like I lost the ability to feel anything but sadness and pain.

We've tried everything but nothing helps. It's not like I didn't want to get better, I did. I even forced myself to, which just cause me to fall deeper into the darkness. I wasn't done fighting, I was just taking a break. Within fiction worlds. "I should exercise before I shower," I told myself.

I just left my room, not caring about changing, as I slept in exercise clothing. I was going to head downstairs, to where the tredmil my sister begged my parents to get. I was even more guilty inducing that I was the youngest, both my siblings were successful, when I was a mess. My brother is about to graduate college and already has an amazing job lined up. My sister was finishing getting her bachlors and was figuring out which school to go to to continue her learning. When I dropped out of my technical college.

I stopped at the bottom of the first flight of stairs. The front door caught my attention. 'How about exercising outside today?' I thought. It wasn't a bad idea. All my friends were in college, and no one really pays attention to the joggers. I wandered around the house, getting everything I would need. I grabbed the door knob to the outside world, to freeze up.

"Come on Adaline," I talked to myself in a voice I hadn't heard in weeks. "You want to get better." I wiped the appearing tears out of my eyes and opened the door. I shut the door behind me. As I walked to the sidewalk I put in headphones to listen to music.

I started running. At one point in my life I would have been complaining, and barely able to go anywhere. Now I ran, watching my feet hit the ground. I just follows the sidewalk until my breathing became labored. I just stopped to take a break before I head back.

I was on the bridge. There was a river that split my town from the city. There were many conecting the land. This one connected a residential to residential, so I wasn't that large and only has sidewalk on one side. I would always pass this bridge when I was younger. My parents always told me not to pay on this one, as it was higher than the others. I guessed if you fell off it could kill you.

"You should face your fears," I mummbled to myself and approached the railing of the bridge. I grabbed the rusted and sticky railing. My hands were coated in sweat, nervous sweat. I looked over the edge and I swear the water was lower than usual. I'm not the most reliable source, I haven't been to the river in years. I was about to turned around and got back home.

I was pushed up against the railing, a strong grip on my back. The grip dug into my shirt and tossed me over. That was the last thing I felt, falling. Like when I was young and fell off the bed and felt it in my dreams. That was exactly what it was like. Instead of being greeted by being jolted awake, I was greeted by my body slamming into the water surface, breaking bones, jumpling my intestines, and knocking my breath out of me. I felt the water burn my lungs, I was in too much pain to do anything. I closed my eyes, letting my tears flow with t he river as I felt my life slip away from me. I was always joking when I said it, but I greeted death with open arms.

\- • -

" _I'm sorry my child," a soothing voice told me. I felt a hand on my head. The voice was faintly familiar, and comforting. It was male, I was sure of that. I tried to pry my eyes open, but I couldn't. "You are needed here. You need time to prepare for what is needed of you. I will make sure you are never alone, unlike in the past. If you ever do remember you are loved, by both me and your mother. Now, I'm sure you will find your way to me in time." The warmth that was around me disappeared, and everything was silent again._

\- • -

I could finally pry my eyes open. Above me were stars. I tried to moved, but something was restricted me. I cried out for help, no words left my mouth. Just a howling sound that reminded me of a baby crying. Nothing came. I was alone again. Tears started streaming down my face and I actually cried out this time.

I couldn't hear the rushed footsteps over my own crying. Two people rushed over to me. A man and a woman, both in early twenties from my guess, so my age, except I was a baby. They started speaking in a language I had yet to learn. But once I had, I learned what they said that night they adopted me.

"Oh my, who would abandon a baby," the woman gasped. She reached down and picked me up. At that point I stopped crying, as I was trying to figure out what they were saying.

"Maranda," the man gasped, "Don't touch that thing. We have to get going." He grabbed one of her arms and started dragging her.

"I can't leave it for the soldiers to find," the woman, Maranda disagree, looking down at me with a smile, "We'll just take care of it until it can take care of itself."

"Fine," the man agreed. He didn't want to fight with his wife. "But if you wanted a child you could have just told me." They stopped running to kiss. I stuck out my tounge and made disgusted noise. They pulled apart and the woman giggled.

"Not a romantic I see,"she laughed and the couple started running again.


	2. My Friend Sinbad

I stepped outside after the storm passed. "Audria!" my mother called out to me, before I could run off. I was only there, but showed that I was extremely smart. I still couldn't help the childish urges though. I was watching the little glowing butterflies in the sky. I swear they reminded me of something, but it couldn't be them. They rinded me the the rukh from Magi. Sure I was in a completely different world, but it couldn't be the same thing. Either way it was leading me somewhere.

"I'm gonna follow the butterflies!" I screamed, like the child I was, and ran after the flow of glowing bugs. I found myself on the outside of the village next to the ocean. I scanned the shore line as my small, bare feet sunk into the sand. Just down the shore a boat pulled up, next to the docs.

I slowly made my way over, unsure of what was going on. I found a rock, and clenched it in my hand, thinking it would do more damage than my fists if it was nessicary. I saw two people climb out of the boat one was a grown man with dark purple hair, and the other was a young boy, about my age, with bright purple hair. I wasn't surprised with their hair color mine was blue, so I guessed it was normal in this world. I noticed that the man had a babe, so I lowered my amazing weapon that was a rock.

"Hello,"I said, slowly approaching. I didn't want them to think I was spying on them. "Are you alright? You must have been caught out during the storm." Both of them males turned to look at me, they looked vaguely familiar.

"We're fine," the man squated down I front of me, patting my head. I realized that he was missing a leg. "Do your parents know where you are? They're probably worried about you."

"They let me wander around freely," I assure them. Besides, I'm basically as old as my parents, at least memory wise. "My name's Audria," I stuck my small hand out for a hand shake.

"You're quite mature for your age," he man shook my hand, with an amused smile on his face. "I'm Badr, and this is my son Sinbad." I froze. I would have given anything to see the expression on my face. It could have only been off pure joy.

I was in the world on Magi. The world I loved, and hated at times. I would always dream to go into one of the worlds I loved. I finally did. I was probably going to regret what I did next, but I didn't care. " _Thank you_!" I yelled into the sky in my language from the world before, English. I ran a quick circle around the beach, laughing in joy as I did. I slid to a stop infront of my fellow toddler. " _My king,_ " I said boring down to him. I couldn't hear Badr laugh. I guess being a kid has it's perks.

-Two Years Later-

I was returning home after spending the day with Sin. That was about how I spent everyday, i would wake up, spend time with son till midafter noon, to return home to learn things from my parents. My mom taught me how to cook, sew, even read and write, something rare for the slums and the midst of war. My father taught me to hunt, sail, and fight. They already trusted me enough to go hunting on my own, and I was only five.

As I approached our house I got a little worried. There was no smoke coming from the chimney. I just bolted to the house. It was small, only one room. It was empty. Void of any proof anyone lived there besides one bag. My bag, which contacted a knife my clothing and a blanket. Sitting next to it was a pot and a bow and arrow. Just enough to survive. There was no sign of my parents. The memory of when they found me resurfaced.

I was alone. No, I wasn't. I still had Sin and his parents. I knew they wouldn't mind taking me in, they even told me they thought of me as a daughter. But I couldn't do that, they were have trouble getting by as is. Not to mention, with us being five Badr was going to war soon. I wanted to stop it anyway I couldn't but I wasn't side how. I would figure it out when they blond guy showed up.

\- • -

"Knockety, knock knock," I sang as I peaked in through the doorway. I didn't brother for an answer and walked right in.

"Come on let's go!" Sin darted towards me, grabbing my wrist and running out the door I just stepped through.

"Where are we going?" I asked him, easily keeping up pace with Sin.

"Papa forgot this lunch!" my only friend declared. I continued to follow him down to the shore. I didn't know if today was the day or not. I would just wale up early tomorrow and go see if there is a Reim spy in their house. "Papa!" Sin called out as well ran up to him.

"Sin, my boy," he greeted his son, "Audria, I would have been more surprised if you weren't with him." He reached down and ruffled both out hair. Unlike Sin's who's hair stayed the same money got all messed up. I sat there trying to fix my hair as the two ate.

"Papa, can I go out with you on you're boat?" Sin asked, both of us watched him with curiosity. Mine was to see if this was that conversation. "I may be little, but I can't still help out. Im already five! Ady is the same age and she already helps her dad."

"Don't bring me into this," I whined, calling back into the sand. Yup it was that conversation. They group of people would be showing up on no time.

"Sin, how about when you're a bit older," Badr offered his son.

"Really Papa!" Sin laughed throughing himself at his dad for a hug.

"What do you think you're doing?" A man yelled. A small group of people walked up to us. I couldn't let them hurt Badr. I pulled out my knife, and stepped between my friends and the angry villagers. They seemed to be getting a bit violent.

"Stop it!" I yelled up at them. They looked down at me in even more disgusting than Badr.

"Of course the draft dodger's kid would be with you," a woman spoke, "Do those two just run from all their responsibilities."

" _Shut up!"_ I yelled. It wouldn't be until later that I was speaking English. What i did know was that i was on the verge of tears. " _Those two saved me. They may be running from the war but they wouldn't run from their responsibilities. The war is nothing but a death sentance. Why are we even fighting it. For land, we have plenty. For pride, we've lost too much to get back. For power, power just brings distruction."_

Just thank a man in the group picked me up by my shirt. "No wonder they left you," he spit in my face, "You're crazy." He threw me as hard as he could into the water. It wasn't far out, but I was so short I couldn't touch. I frantically sawm back into shore. I found those two fighting.

"I'm gonna go home," I said in a timid voice. I was drenched to the bone in cold sea water. At least it hid my tears. They were too engrossed in fighting to notice me walking away.


	3. The Spy

I knocked on the door off my friends house. It was strange, it was usually open. "It's me!" I called through the thing door. "That would be Audira, of you don't recognize my voice." The door creeked open a bit. Sin popped his head out.

"I can only let you in if you promise not to tell anyone," he said in a hushed voice. Scrunching how eyebrows and staring at me.

"You're freaking me out Sin," I told him with an amused smirk on my face, "Do you have some random guy with strange colored hair in there?" His face lit up with shock.

"Just let her in sweety," Esra's voice came through the door. I came in and Sin closed it behind me. There sitting on the floor was Darius, the blond from Reim. I had nothing against blonds, I was one in my previous life.

" _Hello. I know who you are, and why you are here. I have no qualms against that, but if you hurt this family, oh so Solomon help me, I will rain fire and fury down upon up,_ " I meant to speak in English. Esra and Sin were used to me speaking on that language from time to time, but the spy looked strangely scared.

"Darius," Esra came over and placed her hand on my head, "This is Audria, she's Sin's friend." I put a smile on my face and waved at him. Esra covered my ears, even though she knew I could still hear her. "She hits her head a lot." Now it was true. Every time I moved my foot there was a cance i would fall and hit my head, which happenes everyday. The most had been telwenty in one day.

"Are you going to be staying here?" I asked, wiggling my way out from her hands.

"I will be," Darius answered, smirking in amusement. He was probably thinkung all these antics were just because I was a kid.

"You could stay with me," I offered. I just needed to convince him and Esra to let it happen. "I live farther away from the village, so it would be less likely for anyone to see you, and we hunt for food, so it wouldn't be hard to provide for another person." He seemed to be truly pondering my offer.

"Audria, can I talk to outside," Esra asked of me. I looked up at her, and she was watching me with a sympathetic smile. A bit dropped on my stomach as I followed the grown up outside. "Audria, is there something you want to tell me?" she asked, ccrouching on the ground to be closer to my height.

"I don't trust him, he's blond, he's probably from Reim," I told her. I knew she was probably talking about my parents. They have been gone for a month, and it is obvious that I've been acting different.

"Audria," she side, running her hand through my hair, "That's not what I'm talking about, and it doesn't matter where he is from, if he needs help we'll give it to him. The same goes for you." She paused for me to finally tell someone. I didn't say anything, just brought my attention to the ground. "I know your parents abandoned you. We knew something was going on, and after yesterday Badr and i came to see your parents, to find no one was in your house."

"They left a month ago," I told her, feeling the tears slipping out of my eyes. "It's not like they needed to bring me along. They found me as a baby, I wasn't there's. I knew they were going to leave me on day."

"Audria," Esra pulled me into a hug, "You're just a kid. It isn't right to leave a kid on their own. You can live with us, you are always welcomed here."

My mind was clouded with emotions, and i wasn't think straight. Let's also mention I was a kid, again. "I don't need your help I can take care of myself!" I yelled, pushed her away from me and ran away. " _Go to hell!"_ I yelled back at her.

\- • -

I hadn't seen Sin or his family in days. I stuck to hunting in my spare time. All the while guilty ate away at me. I knew I needed to apologize to Esra. I also hate to much near for one small girl to ear alone. I prepared some and wrapped it in the cloth, making my wya to their house, watching my bare feet as I went. I was about to the front door when screams off pain and twrrior entered my head. I looked up to see Darius tearing apart Parthevian soldiers. I watched the horror they refused to show in the anime.

I only had one thought pass through my head. _I need to protect Sin._ I dropped what I was carrying and bolted inside. I slid in around the large Reim Spy, grabbed Sin by the wrist and pulled him back out. I couldn't see the terror on his face as our feet splashed through blood. We didn't get car before we were lifted up by the collars and carried into the middle of the village.

The entire time i was wiggling around. Trying to lose his grip, kick him, punch him. I could only hit his wrist with a puny hand. It didn't help to have a crying Sin clutch in the same hand as me. "Someone help me!" I heard Esra begging. I stopped my struggling to see her on the ground, watching us through the tears in her eyes.

I don't know why it took me so long to remember this, I had a knife on me. I reached for it as I watch Badr hobble out of the surrounding crowd. Before he could fall to the ground i pulled out my knife and pludged it into Darius' wrist. We both slipped out of his grasp. I quickly climbed off the ground, grabbed Sin, and ran behind his father.

I couldn't hear what he said with the adrenaline pumping through my ears. But even with what I did Darius still ended up dead, and Badr was sent into war. I seemed more devistated than anyone else. They still had hope that he would come back. I was also angry at myself, I knew what was going to happen, yet didn't trying my best to change it.

The night before he would be talented away he came up to talk to me. I had sorta moved in with them, I would sleep and eat there but all my stuff was in my own house. Neither Sin nor Esra were around, it was just the two of us.

"Audria, can you make me a promise," he asled of me, "Can you watch over Sin for me. Make sure he doesn't get into too much for him to handle." I lowered my gaze. I wanted to keep that promise, but i wasn't sure if i could.

"He has great things destined for him, " I started, talking timidly. I was pleading with the loose cloth of my clothing, trying to calm myself. "I don't know if it involves me." I brought my attention up to the man. "But as long as I'm by his side I will keep that promise." I could see the rukh flutter around me. They seemed excited by my determination. But it all slipped away, and I knew I was basically useless.

"If either of you have a say in it, you two will never be seperated, " he told me with a smirk. My face just went grim. I wish that were true, but i was scared about what would happen in the future. It was scary knowing what would happen, and one decision could easily change it all, runibg the comfort you accidentally got into. Besides I'm not even meant to be in this world, the world he's gonna change. "I feel you know something, have since the day I met you," Badr said. He was so easy going, like his son was going to be.

I couldn't help but tell him. Dead men tell no tales. "I know the future," I said, he rasied and eyebrow, but heard me through. "Sin's going to become something great. A king, an inivator, he's gonna change this world."

"That explains somethings," he responded with a slight laugh. "You've always sorta had this inferiority complex with him, in some sense. Always putting him before yourself. But kid, I see a similar fire burning in both of you, together you can't make them brighter or let them turn to ash."

"Thanks," I said, giving him a small smile.

"May I ask, why are you telling me this now?" he wondered. I couldn't bring myself to tell him, I just broke eye contact. My silence gave him the answer.

"I tried to change it," I told him. I wanted to say more, but I couldn't being myself to do so. "You're like a father to me." It was true, it pained me to know that I would see him again after that day.


	4. Decisions

" _Fucking Shit_ Sin! _It stings,"_ I hissed as he put a water soaked rag against my arm. He was disinfecting a cut. I was sitting up on the wall o the well while he was on the ground, leaning up against me.

"You know I don't know what you're saying," he said with a smirk. He tied up the last cut, which I was guessing was the deepest. "But are you going to tell me what caused these this time?" I have gotten injured plenty of times through the years. We were thirteen at this point. One year away from the dungeon.

"Well it's obvious from the cuts, a knife," I scoffed, trying to lighten the mood. He raises an eyebrow, waiting for me to explain more. "A fight," I sighed. It was nothing new. I had gotten into fights constantly since after Badr left. Originally it was to make the people talking bad of us. Then when they were done to stop people from doing bad, like raping women and stealing. Then I started stealing myself, not for me, but for others. That was about when we started going to the city to try and get jobs. Recently the rukh have been leading me to where I could help and doing what I could, either beat in up guys or steal food for families. I didn't care what happened to me as long as I couldn't help others. "There was a group of men attacking a girl, and I stopped them."

"I think they got you," he commented. I was covered in cuts and burses. It was true they didn't get me food, and I barely got a hit on them.

" _Dose it really matter, the girl got away safely, and I didn't die..._ " I mummbled under my breath. He didn't the same thing as me. He would stop bandits, and help people. He . be perfectly fine though. I was the only who taught him how to fight, how could he be better than me. I was even taller than him, for the time being. It was all because he had a special connection with the rukh. I had one too, but it was different than his.

"Ady," at least my childhood nickname stuck through all these years. "You've got to stop doing this. You put yourself in danger everyday. You come home beaten and broken. It hurts to see you like this, and it can't be good for you mentally." I brought my gaze down to my feet, my still barely feet. I couldn't feel his gaze on the top of my head.

"I should go make dinner," I told him, hopping off, and pushing past him. I didn't want to talk about that. I made my way into his house, ever since Esra fell ill I took over the cooking and cleaning.

I entered the house to see Esra was asleep. Out of a bit of fear I went over to her to check it she still have a pulse. She did, not to my surprise. She still has a year before she died. After my heart was beating again I went over and made dinner. The usually bread and soup. If I wasn't all cut up I would have gone hunting and got an animal to cook up too. I only made enough for two people, I wasn't hungry.

"Aren't you gonna eat?" Sin asked after I sat down his tray. I didn't bother sitting down, and headed to the door.

"I'm not hungry," I told him. I couldn't help but sound salty from before. "I'm going home, see you in the morning." I still kept all my things in the house i once shared with my adoptive parents. At that point it was just a garden and a place for me to keep the small amount of things I had.

I didn't even get there though. I was about three steps away from Sins house and I just stopped. There, over the ocean was a sunset. People like linking metaphorical things to them. Honestly I just stopped cause it was pretty. "You didn't get far," Sin commented. I shrugged, not taking my eyes of the orange of the setting sky.

"I just want to help people," I mumbled. I finally had the courage to tell him. "I'm question I almost everything else about me, but for that fact. The fact I want to help others. I barely even know myself that I don't care what happens to me." For once what captivated my attention wasn't my feet.

"Don't say that!" Sin yelled, stepping into my veuw. The ground was elevated a bit so we were the same height. I could see the tears running down his face. "I don't think I could live without you. I've been thinking of my future recently. No matter how absurd it is you are always there with me. I can't loose you." I tore my eyes away from his golden ones. I could deal with the tears streaming down his face. The rukh around him, which was a plentiful, were glowing a pink color instead of yellow. Like they were around Hakuryuu with Morgiana. Sin loved me, and not in the sisterly way, I think.

"I don't want to wake your mom," I said, grabbing his hand and pulling him further away from his house. Once again back to the well. "I don't think I can return those feelings," I mean, my old fan girl was yelling at me to proclaim that love, but I was too confused about who I was in that world. "I don't know where I belong in this world, or even if I do..." tears streamed down my face. _I know everything about this world. But I know nothing about me._ "I don't know. How can I picture my future if I don't know my present."

"Ady," he came over and wrapped an arm around my shoulders as I stared down in the well. I could see my reflection in the water. The person was not myself. The me I knew had short blond hair, a simple oval face, a mushroom nose, and place lips. That was Adaline, the person I saw was Audria. She had long dark blue hair, with a braid in her bangs, containing three beads, a blue, purple, and pink. Her face was round, with cheekbones, something she appeared to not have in her past life, her nose was that of a tear drop, and her lips were always a simple shade of pink. One thing they did have in common, those eyes, those big blue eyes. Which could be either filled with emotion or an empty void.

"Can you at least try picturing it?" he asked of me. I sighed and closed my eyes, showing that I'd try. "We'd left this place far behind, where there is no war." I couldn't picture anywhere else but Sindria. "We'd have a quant house, which we both worked hard for." Only the palace would stay in my mind. "It would just be us..." The eight generals. "Maybe some kids..." Aladdin, Alibaba, Morgiana. I couldn't picture a future when I knew a possible one. I couldn't have him change his destiny just for me. Someone I didn't even know.

I had been trying to go through this life as Adaline, but I wasn't her. I was Audria. I didn't know who that was, but I needed to find out. "I'm going to leave tomorrow," I told him. A decision I had just come to. "I need to learn who I am, and I can't do that here." I paused for a second, he opened his moth to say something. "Alone, you need to stay here with your mom. If you follow me I will bring you back and tie you to your mother." I glared at him, and his face returned to his normal smile.

"Why do you feel like you don't know yourself?" Sin questioned. To him I was probably just delirious or something.

"Do you believe in reincarnation?" I asked out of no where. He scoffed and crossed his arms.

"Sudden change of subject," he commented. But it was part of the conversation. I glared at him and raised an eyebrow. "Alright, maybe, I haven't thought about it."

"I am reincarnated, and I have all the memories from my past life," I told him in the most serious face I could manage.

"Are you sure you didn't hit your head, " he asked, truly concerned. He graabed me and started checking the injuries on my head.

\- • -

"Are you sure you should do this," Esra asked me. I was going to leave. It was early in the morning and I had come to say goodbye, but when I showed up Sin was gone. I assumed he had already made his way to the city.

"I'm sure," I told her with a smile, "I will come back, so this isn't good bye, just see ya later." She grabbed my free hand and gave it a weak squeeze. "Get better soon, and say goodbye to Sin for me." I wasn't sure the next time I would see him would be.

I was walking down the path away from his house, when I heard frantic running. I saw Sin running down to me. "You really are going?" he asked me, with pain in his eyes.

"I need to do this," I told him with a smile, "Besides, I'm holding you back, you have such a.... amazing destiny. I will be back though."

"You better," he reasponded with a smile. He gave me a quick hug. "I get that you need to find yourself, they are a great person. I love them so much." I couldn't help but blush at it. He's such a nerd.


	5. Destiny

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick thing. I am not a Magi expert, take what happens in this Fanfiction with a grain of salt. I'm going off the anime, and what I've got the spoiled for me. If there is one detail I absolutely need right, tell me it in the comments, and I'll try and make sure it is.

I wasn't sure how long I had been gone. It had been weeks. I originally wanted to go to Reim, but then remembered Parthevia is at war with them, and I was from Parthevia. I then thought about Susan or Anytmyra, but they were secluded. What was left on that land mass was Heliohapt and the Dark Continent, and I had little interest of going their yet. I finally decided to go to Balbad, you know before it goes to hell.

I made my way to a port city. No boat would tale me for free, and I wasn't about to stow away on one. I cut my hair, and tricked people that I was a guy, to get a job. I would load cargo onto ships. I saved up enough to pay for a ride to Balbad. Once there I went around and saw everything. Maybe stalked Alibaba for a bit, but hey my fangirl side still existed. I didn't get caught though.

I got a job, saved up plenty. Now I was walking out in a burning desert, following a map I bought to visit the small towns out in the dessert. There weren't many yet, as no dungeons had appeared yet, but there were some, usually around oasis. For me, it seemed like an eternity away. I stopped, and sat down, trying to figure out how I could do it more efficiently.

I was about to get up to continue going then there was a sudden change in the rukh. A large mass gathered infront of me. Not a moment later a dungeon was standing eight in front of me. It looked like it was coated in gold as it was sparkling in the sun. Like any sane person who had a build show up out of no where, I ran right in.

I was blinded by light. When I opened my eyes, I was expecting was something trying to kill me, not an endless world of white. It reminded me of where Squidward went after he broke space time on that episode. "Hello!" I called out into the void. Only for a to echo around me. "Welp," I popped the p, "Guess I'm dead, again."

"Not this time," a warm voice told me. I had gained some pretty quick reflexes and quickly turned around. Standing there was a man with the same blue hair as me, but was in a messy braid. I also had the same eyes as him. But noticing it, he sorta looked like how Aladdin would, but older.

"Oh my god! or is it oh my you?" I couldn't even freak out correctly, "You're Solomon! You're literally a G."

"She gets this from you," a soft femine voice said. Next to him appeared a woman. She had long pink hair, and red eyes. After some close inspection, my face was similar in shape to hers.

"You're Sheba!" I yelled, again. Honestly I could only assume about that. But all signs pointed to me being correct. Both of them had a look on their face, sorta like a proud parent look. Not like I've gotten one before. "But you're dead, and if I'm with than I'm dead, but he said I wasn't dead.... You know what, I'm gonna stop over thinking things."

"That's probably a good idea," Sheba said, setting a hand on my shoulder. I looked at her, I was just a bit taller than her.

"Now, this has been on my mind for years," I turned to face Solomon, "Why am I here? Like I get that I am, but why? Why me?" Sure j fell in love with this world the moment I saw the firsr episode, but I was nothing special. Yet there I was.

"Simple, you're our daughter," Solomon answered. I froze. He really was blunt.

"Huh?" I questioned, making a strange face while cringing back a bit. "Dose that mean I'm replacing Aladdin? Dose Aladdin not exist!? But if I'm you're daughter why was I in another world, and not in the... that.... th-that sacred palace place?"

"Aladdin is fine," Sheba reassured me. Should I call her mom. Why did I even accept this so easily. Like really, why? But then again, why would they lie about it? "He is in the Room of Fortitude with Ugo, and your body too, I guess." This raised more questions.

Before I could ask them Solomon, or my father, started explaining. "You were five years old when Alma Torran fell. You were only five, but you were more powerful than myself and Sheba combined. You had an extraordinary magoi output, and surpassed my knowledge. If we didn't know better, we would have thought you were a magi. You were badly injured during the battle...." It felt like he was hiding something about that, but I wasn't in a place to question that.

"I brought you here, where your body froze in time, along with your conscienceness. Over time I started seeing what was fated to happen in the world. Even with Aladdin's help there were things that couldn't be prevented. Then you were still an option, I could easily heal you and send you down with your brother when the time would come. But I doubted that would do anything, you would need to go sooner and have knowledge. But u couldn't send you there without prepairing you. Thus I sent you to the other world, for you to learn of what comes and have some experience. I'm sure you can understand the rest on your own." I could, but I took a moment for it all to settle in.

"I just have two more questions," I said, they nodded and watching me, waiting for those questions. "If I was five when Alma Torran fell, shouldn't I have memories of it?" I still had memeories from when I was five in the world before, I'm just gonna call it Earth, for simplicity.

"It wouldn't be right for you to know the past and future," Solomon told me, "Those memories will return to you when the day comes." The day of the last episode of season two. Sure I knew bits and pieces that cones after, but nothing major.

"Alright," I said. I understood, I'd be a bit too op if I did. "My last question, what is my mission?" I asked. Like he wanted me to change things, but how, for what reason?

"Oh my daughter," he pulled me into a hug, and Sheba joined. We all started to loose mass, and fade away, "That is for you to decide." What did I want to do. That was something I needed to find out. I was still question it as I faded out of my parent's fading arms.


	6. Sacred Palace

I woke up suddenly. Well sorta, I wouldn't say I was asleep, I was standing up right, and a door closed right behind me. I turned around to see it disappear. Looked like there was no going back. I looked around me to find a crumbling library. It looked sorta familiar. I took one step away from where I woke up. The sound of my feet hitting the ground echoed into the emptiness. "I knew you'd come here sooner or later!" a voice said.

I froze as the ground started shaking. There running down the rows of books, was a giant woman. She looked like a djinn, but was pink. She had on simple crop top and shorts. There were two golden chain loops from her shorts, and a chain necklace with many loop. On her hands were fingerless golden gauntlets. Her hair was long, and was flowing around freely. She had an angular face, but had a motherly feeling to it.

The closer she got to me, the smaller she got. When she was in front of me she was the size of an average full grown woman. She just suddenly pulled me into a hug, even lifting me off the ground. "It's so good to see you again Princess," she exclaimed, "I knew you were alive, I could still feel you giving me magoi."

I pushed the lady away from me. "Who are you!?" I yelled in her face, as her yelling got me worked up. "And why are you calling me princess!?" She just ignored me. She ran her hand through my hair, rucking a price behind my ear.

"I preferred it when it was pink," this thing commented, with a slight pout. "But you still look so much like your mother." She moved her vice grip to my wrist. "Come on, Ugo will want to see you." She started running, dragging me along with her. Her size started fluctuating, and before I knew it I was clenched in her hand. "Ugo, Atiyah is here!" She yelled as I saw the familiar blue djinn sitting there.

"I could only assume so after you ran off," he told her. It seemed the two didn't get along that well. He turned to face me. "Hello Atiyah, the rukh told me of your arrival. I'm so glad to see you again." I was silent for a moment as I thought everything through. Solomon was king, I was his daughter, thus making me a princess. That explains why the lady was calling me that. But they kept on calling me Atiyah, so I could only assume that was my name.

"Was my name Atiyah?" I asked as I climbed off of the lady's hand. She tensed, from shock or fear. I looked to Ugo for answers.

"It was. I'm guessing it isn't anymore," he gave me a simpethetic smile. "Now Atelzca,"he turned to the lady, which made me believe that was her name, which I was correct to do so. "Her memories of Alma Torran and even us have been removed, so she doesn't remember who we are, or more were."

Her face loosened into one of hurt. "Is it true that you don't remember us?" She started shrinking once again, to be the size she was before. She had legs this time with knee high metal boots.

"I don't have memories of either of you," I said, feeling like I crushed her heart with my own hand, "But I know who Ugo is... or was. No personal things though."

"Can I tell her?" Atelzca asked up to Ugo. He nodded in approval. I just waited, cause I was the only other her there. "You are aware who your parents are, right?" I nodded, signalling that I did. "Well they wanted someone to protect you, and take care of you when they couldn't. They choose me. I was your loyal guardian, guiding you, teaching you, and protection you. You were like they child I never had. During the fall of Alma Torran, I almost died... but you used up the last of your magoi to change me into a djinn. So you are my master." Man, I was told I was powerful, but djinn creating powerful. Pardon my language, but, Damn! I was a boss ass bitch when I was a kid.

"Is that why your pink?" I questioned, honestly I couldn't help but ask, "Earlier you said 'I preferred it when it was pink' so I can only assume my hair was pink." Ugo let out a little laugh.

"All these years and you still act the same," he commented, "As blunt and honest as your father." I stared up at him. It sounded like someone close to me would say. "We were close, I thought youany thing about magic and magic tools. You even called me Uncle."

"I can do that if you want me to?" I offered. I've called people in this world stranger things. Not to their faces, but still.

"I don't want to farce you to do anything you are uncomfortable with," Ugo told me. Then he made an odd face. "But there is something I must ask of you. We are both aware that one day Aladdin must venture to the new world, I guess soon, as you are here. But when he dose, can you protect him, if I am unable to."

"He's my family," I reminded him, "Of course I will." I gave him to big smile. "Now speaking of that blueberry, is he, you know... Can I talk to him?" They both snickered at what I called him.

"I'll take you to him," Atelzca said, "my mistress." I felt like even of I tried to correct her she would still call me something wrong. So o decided to get used to it, instead of trying to change it.

As we walked through the Sacred Palace, I was lost in thought. What did I want to do? I knew all that could go wrong for sometime, but I was too weak to change anything in the past. I would need to learn and get stronger, than take down what causes everything to be wrong, Al Tharmen. I was going to go against Al Tharmen.

"Aladdin's over there," my djinn told me, stopping behind a bookshelf, "He musr not know about me, so you must approach him alone. Call if you need any help." I walked in the direction she pointed. I soon came accross the little blue haired kid. This was my little brother. This was the person who I needed to help, who I needed to protect. This was my family. My blood family. I was even adopted on Earth, so this was all knew to me.

"Hi," I greeted him, sitting down infront of him, as he looked up from the book he was reading. His eyes widened at the sight of me. "I'm Audria, your older sister. I'm your family." His eyes got even wider as I said this.

"We're family!" he screamed, and jump hugged me. I huuged him back. There, for once, I finally felt like I belonged there. Having my younger brother being protected in my arms. I found my reason. I found who I was.


	7. Return and Departure

"Do you really need to go Oneechan?" Aladdin looked up at me in bidd pleading eyes. I wasn't sure how long I was in the Sacred Palace, but I needed to return to the world. Over the time I was that Aladdin and I grew close. I even convinced him to call me Oneechan. I was an otaku, and still sorta am.

"I have things I need to take care of," an organization to make suffer, "But I will see you again." I promised myself I would meet them in Balbadd. When that day came.

"You promise?" he pleaded, still hugging me, and burrying his face in my chest, as I was crouching to be about the same height as him. Honestly it would have seemed perverted, if it wasn't for, we were family, he was literally crying his heart out, and I lacked anything in that area.

"Pinky swear," I told him. He pulled out of his hug, and saw I was hold I up my pinky. He mimicked the hand position, and I locked out fingers. "I promise I will see you again." I told him. Behind both of us were the two djinns.

"Aladdin can we talk to Atiyah alone?" Ugo asked politely. We shared one more hug and then he ran off. "Remember what I told you about magic," Ugo reminded me. I had a special Rukh, as I was from Alma Torran. It couldn't easily be detected, but if I used it too much it could be. I was able to get magoi from the rukh around, so I would need to learn to use that and only that to cast spells.

"Of course," I nodded my head, "I also remember what you told me about how to come back here. I will only ever do it when it's nessicary, or if you tell me to do so. Btw, I'm great at charades." They looked at me confused. "It will make sense on time to come."

"Atiyah," Atelzca brought my attention to her. Shortly after I arrived, she made her presence known to my brother. "I will be returning with you." Now this surprised me. I was speechless. "You are my master. I don't even have a dungeon for someone to capture." She took two steps to stand in front of me.

"These were my swords on Alma Torran," She held it two sword, which shape was a mix between the blades in AOT and katanas. They did appear to be one, but would sperate into two. "Before I get a magic tool in place," she shrugged, "I want you to have them. I will reside here," she separated them slightly to see the eight-pointed star appear on the inside of the blade. "These will be my metal vessel. Call on me and I shall teach you the art of the swords. I will always be on your side Princess."

"Is that it?" I asked, eyeing Ugo. It seemed he was waiting for his turn. He lowered his hand to be infront of me. In his hand was two books, and a pen. I reached out and grabbed them.

"One is an old journal of mine from Alma Torran, I hope the notes will help you on your mission," Ugo explained, "The other is blank, for you to fill with what you please."

"Thank you!" I snag up to him. I could feel my eyes water, "I would hug you but you're so big! Never mind, I'm gonna try." I ran up to his ankle and wrapped my arms around it, didn't work well." I back away. The door I had entered through had appeared. "I guess this is goodbye," I turned back one last time, "Well for the time being." I took one last look at the Sacred Palace and left.

\- • -

I was back on the ground. I looked around me. It was the dead of the night. Behind me stood a tall structure, a dungeon. The first dungeon. Bal's dungeon. I asked for Ugo to return me here. I needed to see Sin. I needed to decide something. I could follow him, learn as he dose, and confront Al Tharmen together, or I could go learn on my own, and keep phr destinies separate. I needed to see him to know.

I followed the rukh back home. They would always lead me to where I needed to go. I was in my village before the sun was up. I raced back to Sin's house. The sun was just starting to rise. Sin would always be up by then, so I just lightly pushed the door open and entered. Sin was no where to be found. There instead was Esra, asleep on the ground. I set all my stuff down, even my new sword. I went ocwr and felt Esra. She was extremely hot.

I ran around frantically. I found a pot of cool water, walked a rag in it and placed it on Esra's head. I then undressed her, and covered her in a blanket. I sat by her side as she continued to sleep. She woke up, eyes groggy from sleep and sickness. "Sin?" she asked. I guess blue could look like purple.

"It's me, Audria," I told her, grabbing one of her hands. "Rest, you need it."

"Sin left a week ago for the dungeon,"she told me in the dalirousbess of pain. "I told him to go, You both deserve better than this." I was helping her into some lighter clothing, and trying to think of how to lower her fever.

"Esra, Sin will come back," I assured her, helping her lie back down. "I swear on my life he will."

"Ady," she also was fond of that nickname, "I don't know of will be around when he returns... I wanted to give him this, but I'm sure it would just find it's way back to you. She garbbes my hand and slipped something into it. "Badr gave it to me." I opened my hand to find a ring, with a simple thick silver band, and an amethyst set in it.

"You will see your son again," I assured. Her. I took care of her for the next month. Soon I wasn't able to do much for her anymore, and got the help from fellow villagers. I still stayed by her side.

On the day he returned I wasn't around. Esra took a turn for the worst, and the lady sent me to get different things that she needed. I quickly returned with some medicine, to find Sin there, crying over his mother. I set down the medicine, grabbed my stuff and left. I'm not sure when, but I knew we needed to go separate ways. Our paths would cross again, but not yet. We both need to get stronger first, before we give room to more weaknesses.

Luckily the person I was looking for arrived with Sin. Yunan. he was easy to find, with the large mass of rukh around him. He appeared to be searching for me as well. I could even see the mass of small white birds around me. We made eye contact and remained silent. "You're Yunan, thr magi, right?" I asked him. I knew I was right, I just needed him to know that I knew.

"I am," he nodded, "You appear to be one as well. What might your name be?" he asked. He could never be taken as threatening.

"My name's Audria," I told him, "Can you teach me magic?" I looked at him with pleadinf eyes.

"Alright," he agreed. That night we both left, not even saying goodbye to Sin.


	8. Sasan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...I spelled it Susan here...too lazy to change it

-Sixteen Years of Age-

"Why are we here again?" I asked Yunan. I contiued to pull my hood lower and lower over my face. I had seen Sinbad in the street. It had been three years now. I doubt he has forgotten about me. I know he hasn't forgotten about me, he literally named his company a combination of our two names, or that could just be a coincidence. It was Sindria in the fate I didn't exist.

"You can go to the inn," Yunan told me, "Or look around. I can handle this on my own. I just didn't want to leave you alone in the rift." We had traveled to Susan together. He had some business he hadn't told me about. I knew it wasn't anything to malintented, probably looking for some fancy tea. It just so happened we came when Sin was there.

"I'll go to the inn," I told him, even though he could easily find me, "I'm getting a bit tired." Unlike other magis who get hungry after using too much magoi, I get tired. Probably since I was using magoi front outsise and not inside. I turned away from my mentor and went to the inn.

I was given a room and immediately fell asleep once I hit the bed. When I woke up it was already getting dark. Yunan wasn't around, so I went downstairs to check to see if he was there. He was not, so I assumed he was our doing his mysterious grandpa thing. "Would you like something to eat?" the woman asked me. I grasped the small bag of coins I had in the pocket of my hooded robe.

"Yes please," I told her with a sweet smile. She nodded and rushed back to the kitchen. I took a seat, with my back to the door. She quickly returned with a plate of chicken, potatoes, and something green. "Thank you." She returned my smile and went to greet whoever just came in.

I stared down at the ring on my left index finger. It was the ring Esra gave me. I felt guilty having it, but I couldn't bare leaving it when I left. I just twisted it on my finger, as I decided what to eat first. I was about to pick up my fork, before I got inturupted by a voice. "Ady!?" I looked up to see Sin staring at me, wide eyed.

" _Fuc_ k," I mummbled under my breath. The one thing I didn't want to do, get noticed by Sin. The one thing I do do, get noticed by Sin. That's what I get for having my hood down. "Hey Sinbad!" I greeted, trying not to sound completely pissed.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, sitting down across from me. His two companions seemed to be confused, and freaked out by what is going on. I recognized them, the Immuchak warrior, Hinahoho, and the ex-assassin Ja'far.

"Sin," Ja'far got his attention and pulled him away a bit. If I wanted to I could still hear them, but I didn't. I just pilled the food into my mouth. "You can't just go up a flirt with every girl you see!" They raised there voice, now they got my attention. I noticed the large mass of rukh around Sin. They were pink, as he glanced back at me.

"They're still pink," I couldn't help but say. I'm used to being able to say what was always on my mind, like I could around Yunan. Me speaking earned the attention of all three males.

"Oh don't worry about Sin bother in me," I assure Ja'far, "I'm his chilshood friend, Ady as he likes to call me. But if you call me that I will fight you." I honestly hated that nickname.

"Is she alright?" Ja'far asked Sin. He was just watched me with a smile on his face.

"I was a clumbsy child, and hit my head a lot, if that is what you were wondering?" I answered his question.

"Bold and Blunt," Hinahoho commented, "Both add up to honesty, I can respect that." He nodded his head at me in acknowledgement. I wink and gave him a finger gun, causing them to question my sanity, again.

"Ady," Sin abruptly put his arm around my shoulder, "These are me associates, Hinahoho and Ja'far." I smiled in a greeting.

"And for your question Sin," I turned my attention to him. I froze. He was taller than me. It felt like no time had passed for a second, but that just reminded me that time had passed. I quickly shrugged it off and continued. "I came to Susan with my mentor, he has business here. He should be back by now. Eh, he'll be fine." Okay, I think I shouldnstart questioning my sanity. Spendong your days on the bottom of a dark rift with one man, with questionable sanity himself, can't be the best for your mental health.

Sin just started rambling on about why he was in Susan and what he was planning. I just started thinking about how much more time I had until Mystras showed up. I looked outside, it was already dark, I wouldn't say I had too much longer. My mind started wandering, as usual. I was think about the confrontation he would have with the Knight King in the days to come. I couldn't stifle a little laugh. The Knight King was sorta right about getting the powers from God.

Everyone looked at me strangely. "My mind started wandering," I told them. I glanced outside again, "Pardon me, I fell lile I should go search for my mentor. Its to late for him to be out. He'll probably get too conftorable in a dark ally..." I had a little flash back to our trip to Reim.

"It's dangerous," Sin declared. I guess he got more protective, "I'll go with you." I scoffed, sitting up from the table.

"I can take care of myself Sin," I informed him, standinf up from the table. I'm sure he saw it with the surprised look on his face. As I stood up I needed to reposition my robes, there around my waists was a slew of weapons. Multiple swords, darbers, throwing stars, something share that would hurt of you got hit with it. I also new magic.


	9. Reim

-Seventeen Years of Age-

I was walking around Reim, just trying to figure out what to do. I had finally left Yunan, as I knew everything he could teach me. I then came to Reim to talk to Lady Scheherazade. I just wanted to make sure I wouldn't have an enimy out of her. Yet at the moment she was busy, and I wasn't scheduled to meet her later in the day.

I found myself in a busy market place. I looked around me to see crowded stand and shops. At that moment, it hit me like a truck. I had completely forgotten, Sin was a merchant, that resideded in Reim. I started walking, this time having a destination. I only needed to get directions once, then I easily found the busy shipping house.

I stood to the side of the entrance, awkwardly watching everything. There were crates going in and our, people directing them where to go. "Excuse, but how may I help you," a female voice asked me. I turned to find a tall woman with blue hair, and a baby in her arms with a kid following behind her. Rurumu.

"Oh, you're kids are adorable," I told her. I started making faces for the baby, and it was giggle. I then snapped out of it. "Sorry, I'm looking for Sin." Her face became one of fear and anger.

"I must apologize for whatever he did..." she srarted saying. She must have thought I was one of the girls he flirted with, and possible bedded. I couldn't help but let out a laugh.

"It's not like that," I assured her, "I'm his childhood friend, Ady. I'm in Reim for some business, abd I just wanted to catch up."

"Oh you're Ady," her face lit up a bit, "He has spoken of you. I wouldn't have expect... well something like you. I am trying to be rude. Just the way he described you I wasn't expecting a giro wearing trousers."

"I guess he didn't tell you about the time I pushed him off a roof," I told her, letting out a little laugh of nostalgia. "He cried for hours over a scrapped leg." She seemed slightly amused by this fact.

"It would have been strange to know Sinbad as a child," Rurumu confessed.

"It's strange to know him at all," I shrugged. I started looking our over the crowd of workers. It wasn't that I wasn't enjoying talking to Rurumu, its that I needed to start getting ready for my meeting with Lady Scheherazade soon. Into my vision floated a pink rukh. I turned to the direction they came from to find my purple haired friend st and I there watching me. " _Take a picture, it lasts longe_ r," I told him, smirking at him.

"Ady!" he screamed before running over and giving me a hug. "It's so good to see you."

"I made the right desicion to come see you," I laughed in agreement, hugging him back. We separated slightly, but still stayed in each others personal space. Neither of us minded. I got lost in his eyes, and he got lost in mine. It was as of we could tell what happened to each other through our eyes. His still held that look, that look he gave me every time he saw me. He was still in love with me.

Honestly it it wasn't like I was out of love. I did tend to miss him, and have my mind wonder back to him in the most awkward of times. Not to mention I had my fair share of fantasies, that went past fangirling. If that is even possible. But it felt nice to just be there with him. Then I snapped out of it, as I felt people's gazes penetrating the little bubble we had created.

"Well, I'll be in Reim for a bit," I started, slapping in arm and backing away a bit, with a blue threatening to appear. "And I was wondering if you wanted to go do something to catch up."

"Absolutely," Sin agreed, realizing why I suddenly backed away. "How about tonight?"

"Sure," I agreed, "I'll come back here around six." I started walking away, "See you then!"

-Six o'clock-

My meet in with Lady Scheherazade ran later than I expected. So I was runnung through the streets, by the time I was meant to be with Sin. I was about to run I side when I heard voices. "You should take her to the Coliseum," said a male voice I hadn't heard before.

"You can't take a lady to the Coliseum," Sin disagreed with whoever offered that. I smirked with an idea. I took a step inside, neirhwr noticed me.

That was until I spoke. "Good thing I'm not a lady," I laughed, "I'm actually down with going to the Coliseum." Sin turned to face me, and his face lit up a bit. "You know my point would be stringer if I wasn't wearing a dress." I had needed to dress nice for my meeting, and didn't have time to change.

"If I knew you were going to dress up, I would have to," Sin said. He approached me, and grabbed my hand. Great he was going to try and flirt with me.

"Okay first," I sighed, pulling my hand away, "don't try to flirt with me." He looked a little dejected by this. "And I'm wearing a dress because I need to wear one for the business I needed to take care of, and it went later than I expected." Sin and I started walking. I wasn't sure to were, but I just followed him.

"Who did you meet with?" Sin wondered. Why I wasn't sure, but I wasn't one to lie.

"Lady Scheherazade," I said nonchalantly. He stopped walling and watched me in shock. It was time for me to explain, a bit. "She is a fellow of my mentor, and he wanted me to talk with her before I go on my way."

"What have you done over these past five years?" he asked, finally getting around to that question. He continued walking.

Yeah! Story time! "When I originally left I wanted to come to Reim, but with the war, I wasn't sure that was a good idea. So I made my was to an eastern port city, got a job, and saved up for a ferry to Balbadd. I stayed there for a while. I left headed to the oasis cities. I then met my parents, like my actual parents. Sadly we needed to go our own ways. Then I met my mentor, and he agreed to teach me. I stayed with him until a week ago. Through the years I traveled with him all over the world. But when we weren't traveling we stayed in.... for the lack of a better name, the Dark Continent."

"Wow," he commented. I hadn't noticed, but he led me out to the docks, which were deserted at this time of day. We sat down at the end of the dock, and talked. We were always able to talk for hours on end, never running out of things to say. We still could.

"You'll make a great king," I told him after he told me his goal, which I already knew. "I wish I had such well defined goal."

"Why don't you stay with me?" he offered, timidly grabbing my hand. I looked down at our overlapping hands. I ran my thumb over his.

"I wish I could," I said with a sad smile, "But you misunderstood me." I looked up into his confused golden eyes. "I have a goal. It's just so... so hard to reach, at times it seems pointless." I fell back, to look up at the sky, my hand still in his. "I know it will take years upon years to reach. I could dye without fully accomplishing it." I slipped my hand out of his. "But I'm the only one who can do this. Who will even try. So I can't forget about it."

I sat back up, watching the eend of the sunset in silence. I was just thinking over everything that has happened to us. Badr came to my mind. I couldn't help but let out a little snicker. "Irony is hilarious," I started talking, filling in the silence. "One of the last things your dad said to me was, 'If either of you have a say in it, you will always be by his side.' He was talking about us." I could hear him scoff at the irony. "We were always stubborn, but I guessed we learned not to be stubborn to each other. I doubt we could have been friends if we hadn't."

"I guess he was wrong," Sin shrugged. I changed my position, so I could face him. Instead of having my legs range off the edge of the dock they were tucked beneath me.

"He was right," I said. I was my turn to seduce the future womanizer of the seven seas. I reach a hand out, and put it on his far cheek, pull it to move his head to face me. I leaned in and gave him a quick peck on the lips. "In his own way." I separated ourselves before anything else could happen.

I started to stand up, when his hand reached out to my arm. "Ady?" he looked up at me with pleading eyes.

"You deserve my first kiss, you already have my heart," I told him, "But I still have my goal, and you have yours. We'll see eachother again. Fate has deemed it so." I walked away from him, the heels I was wearing clicking on the boardwalk as I walked away from my confused friend, and love.


	10. Reunion

_"Is there anything else I should know, Ahbmad?" the king of Sindria asked his fellow king. He glared across the table at the smaller man. He had just learned of the Fog Troop. The king was sure the other was hiding a few things from him, and wanted to get as much as he could out of him._

_"There is also this vigilante," the small king continued, in fear of the other. "They steal from the rich and give to the poor, much like the Fog Troop, but more direct."_

_"You called them a vigilante," the Sindria subordinate pointed out, "A vigilabte I someone who enforces laws without the authority. What you described was nothing more than another courteous thief."_

_"You didn't let me finish!" the small king yelled. He was trying to be threatening to the much more threatwning men. "They have also been seen stopping petty criminals, and the Fog Troop on a few occasions. Thus they have been deemed a vigilante by my self of the army. They are called_ Robin Hood _by the citizens, whatever that means. If it helps, they are in entirely green outfit. They stand out like a sore thumb." With that they meeting was over._

\- • -

I was running along the roof tops. In one of my hands was a sack of cloth, which I was going to turn into clothing and blankets. I had turned into this sorta _Robin Hood_ figure. Stealing from the rich and giving to the poor. As of that moment I was in Balbadd, and it was falling. It wasn't my first time doing something like that. Anywhere I went in a similar state I would steal to help those who needed it.

I hadn't come to Balbadd to do that. I had plenty of other reasons. The first being, to try and protecr people from Al Tharmen. Then, to be reunited with Aladdin. Finally, to possibly see Sin again. But when I was there I couldn't contain my evolvement into trying to stop the Fog Troop and correct the King's wrongs. I broke out my green suit and started stealing and fighting for these people. I wanted to help them.

But first I needed to lose these guards. They were not chasing me on the roofs, but were followinf me from the ground. I learned the layout of the city over my time being there. I knew how to lose them, especially in the part of town I was in. It helped that I had a lot of sympathizers. I leaped onto one of the more taller buildings in the area. The hotel. Because of the intircet roof, it was harder to see me. I just needed to find the dinning balcony, then jump to the ground from there, and sneak through the back allies.

I darted accros the roof of the note, and jumped right off where I knee the balcony was. I landed with a loud thud. The small murmmer of conversations disappeared with my arrival. I was about to bolt off the edge of the balcony, but a red string tied itself around my ankle. "Stop right there," said a somewhat familiar voice. I followed the string to see a ground of familiar faces. Two specifically pounded there way into my head. Aladdin and Sinbad.

I froze for a moment, letting everything process. I had lost track of time, and they were already there. So now I somehow need to run into Aladdin, and figure out a lie to tell the others, that won't be too strange for Aladdin to question. Then I need to nee the fact of me beinf a vigilante a secret from them, since I'm wanted by the government, so I'm sure Sin wants to stop me too. Then finally, Ja'far had my ankle trapped. That was easy to solve. I pulled out my dagger ,started running to the edge of the balcony, and as I jumped off I slinced the string with my dagger.

I easily landed in the ally and ran, wanting to lose the Sindrians and the soilders. I quickly made my way bad to where I was staying, and changed into my day clothes. It consisted of black shorts, a cream top, short black boots, knee high socks, and rose red robes. Yes in the world it looked strange, but it was what I was most comfortable in.

I left and made my way back to the hotel. I was just walking around in circles. I then decided to cross over to the other side of the cannel. As I was crossing a bridge, I noticed people talking down on the platform. One of which was my younger brother. Now I needed a lie, or you know, tell them nothing. I was leanibg more with the last option. Lies lead to pain and mistrust.

"Aladdin!" I yelled. I jumped off the bridge, landed and ran to him. I saw his face light up at the sight of me. He easily jump hugged me once I was close enough.

"Oneechan!" he cried in joy as we hugged eachother. I loosened my grip on him and he landed back on the ground.

"I told you we'd see eachother again," I said with a smile, and patting his head. "What have you done so far?" I asked him, completely ignoring the looks from everyone else. He quickly told me everything that happened to him. He was talling really fast, but I understood everything. "Seems like you've had fun," I commented, looking down at him. He only went up to my waist at the time. I was a short person.

"Oh, Ugo told me to let him talk to you when we found each other," Aladdin remembered. A moment later the body of the blue djinn was I front of me. I could help but let out a laugh, causing all those around to look at me like I was crazy.

"Nice face," I teased him. He started signalling with his hands. _I see you've matured._ "Hey, got take the good things of life as they come," I defended myself. Looking where his face should be, only to find a flute. I laughed again. "Sorry, it just looks weird," I explained through the laughter. He waited for me to calm down.

He started using hand signals to communicate again. _Do you remember your promise to protect Aladdin?_ "Yup!" I popped the p, and swayed to the heels of my feet. "I would have done so even if you didn't ask me to." _Is Atelzca still with you?_ I patted the sword/s that were her metal vessels, which was always at my side. _What of you're goal?_ I was honestly proud of myself for being able to decipher all of this. "I'm still working on that," I told him, with a smile. It was so much more visible with how far I have gotten. He gave me a little notion, which I could only assume was a nod of the head, and turned back to Aladdin.

"Aladdin?" the fanalis girl turned to my brother, "Who is this." I was going to answer before him, knowing he wouldn't lie.

"This is my older sister," Aladdin explained, before I could answer for him.

"You have a sister!?" they all seemed surprised, but Morgiana was the only one to voice her shock. Even her stoic face changed a bit. A silent moment passed as everything sunk in.

The two subordinates turned to their king. They probably expected h to start flirting with me, especially with that amir on his face. I turned and taunted him with a similar smirk. "How long has it been?" I asked, "Eleven years, if I remember correctly."

"It's been ten years, ten months, and five days," he said, as if he had been countibg the days.

"Of course you would keep track," he responded with a cheeky smile. I exchanged my amir for a smile. "It's nice to see you again Sin."


	11. Riches to Rags

"So if I'm getting this right," Ja'far obviously looked stressed by the end of all the explaining. "You grew up with Sin, and are that girl from Susan. But Aladdin I you're brother, but you haven't seen him in years, as you're parents don't stay in contact with you?"

"Yeah," I nodded, "That sums it up." I turned to Sin. It was now my time for questions. "Now, what brings the King of Sindria to the degrading king do that is Balbadd?"

Sin opened his mouth to answer my question. Before he could say anything Ja'far slapped his hand over the King's mouth. "That is no concern of yours," Ja'far said, glarring at me. Masrur had a similar look.

"Ja'far," Sin moved the hand, and started speaking in my defense. I guess he still had a place in his heart for me.

"Sin, it's fine," I stopped him. I turned to his two subordinates. "I get it, you just met me, you don't trust me. I hope I can earn that."

"I'm glad you understand that," Ja'far gave me a respectful nod of the head. "Now we have business to discuss, so if you would leave that would be appreciated."

"Of course," I nodded, "I just have one thing to ask of you." They looked at me, puzzled. "Don't put Aladdin in harms way. If any harm is brought to him while he is assiting you, you will have to deal with me." I knew none of them took it as a serious threat, but I was one. I just left the room, on search for Aladdin.

I found him in his room, that he shared with Morgiana. "Hello," I said as I poked my head in, "Am I interupting something?"

"No, miss," Morgiana answered, "You ga come in." I took a step in and closed the door begin me.

"I never got around to sharing my name, did I?" I realized, and let out a little laugh. Morgiana watched me with a somewhat stoic expression. "It's Audria by the way, and no need for Miss or anyrhing like that. Audria is just fine."

"Oneechan, did you really grow up with Mr. Sinbad?" Aladdin asked me from his bed, whwre he sat.

"Yup," I walked over to him, and sat next to him, "I left when we were twelve, but I saw him a few times between then and now." I stroked his hair with my hand. I felt a bit of maternity protection towards him. "Now Aladdin, I'm not staying in the hotel, but I'm still gonna be in Balbadd. I'm staying with a friend. I trust Sin, for you to stay here with him, but if you need to find me the rukh will lead you to me."

"What happens when we leave?" Aladdin asked. I sighed. There were so many variable that could change the answer to that question.

"We'll see when the time comes," I told him with a reassuring smile, "But I'll make sure we stayed in contact. We are the only family we got." Aladdin suddenly hugged me. I hugged him back.

"I should get going before it gets too dark," I told Aladdin, separating our hug. I left the room and found my wya out of the hotel. It was strange, I knee the roof of that building so well, but I was unaware about a single inch within the building.

\- • -

I was dressed clad in green, once again. I had on a hooded jacket of varying shades of green, dark green right pants, black boots, and a green scarf covering my face along with the raised hood. On my back I had a bow and sword, on my waist was a quiver of arrows, my metal vessel and a dagger. At that moment I was raiding a Lord's house. I needed to do it quietly, as Sinbad and Masrur were outside. I had tied up anyone who would stand in my way. None were severely injured nor killed. I even demobleized the fat lord without causing any suspicion.

I started hearing a commotion outside. I grabbed a plate of food, and a bottle of milk I had prepared in the kitchen. I made my was to the window, kicked it open, and easily jumped down to the ground. I landed begin the two Sindrians. I silently walked my way to the wan, who and the starving baby. I was trusted by the people, so they let me approach, the yelling that had been happening a moment before and disappeared. I traded the knife from the lady, for the plate of food and bottle I had in my hand. "Thank you," she cried at the sight of the food. She instantly started eating. I took a step back from her, so I could see more of the crowd.

There was a small murmur from the people. "There is plenty of fodd in this house for all of you!" I yelled out over them. I forced my voice to be lower than usual, thinking those ta could recognize it. "There is no one to stand in you way, so there is no reason to harm anyone. Take only what you need and share what there is with others." They all rushed inside.

I turned around to face both of the Sindrians. They both were prepared to fight me. "Why am I your enemy?" I asked, easing my hands, show in I was unarmed. "Did the king of this country tell you that I was bad? A vigilante, perhaps. If helpibg others makes me an enemy of the Great Sinbad, maybe you aren't that great." Those words seemed to effect them. "I greet any punishment towards me that there may be, but we are needed elsewhere." With that I ta into the darkness. I followed the rukh to bring me where I needed to be next. There I saw it, the giant that is the djinn Ugo. I jumped down and started fighting some of the Fog Troop which were just standing around.

I was using the sword on my back. The bluntest sword you would ever find. as it was what I used as a staff. At the time I wasn't using any magic. I was using it as a sword, a knocking people in the joints. Hard enough for it to stop them from fighting, or walking, but nothing that would kill them. I might have nocked a few of them out, but that was a mistake.

"The army's coming!" someone yelled. The Fog Troop got a little anxious. Not a moment later there was a swearing flame all around them, and they disappeared. Leaving myself, my brother, the fanalis girl, and the three Sindrians alone in the courtyard. I was about to dash away, whe. my baby got restricted, and I fell to the ground. I could easily assume it was Ja'far by the triangle blades dangling by my hands.

"At least we caught one of the problems," Ja'far said as he approached. I shifted so I was at least sittibg so I could face all of them. Ja'far only tightened the strings holding me, making it harder to breath and change my voice. I still had to voice something though.

"I am not a problem," I told them, "Yes, I'm not a solution, but I'm not a problem." I looked at them with pleading eyes, the only part of me they could see. Aladdin seemed to be confused. He must have recomized the rukh around me, as we both were loved by the rukh. "I can help you, I know where the Fog Troop's hide out is. I also know who took your metal vessels." That was directly aimed towards Sin. "I could get them back if you want me to." The there Sindrians separated themselves from the children. Ja'far didn't notice that the strings were getting looser, and I slowly slipped out of them.

Morgiana and Aladdin were watching me, but didn't do anything. I lowered the scarf that covered my face, and put a finger to my lips to signal for them to stay quiet. They both went wide eyed and nodded. I ran off, fixing my scarf as I went.


	12. Just A

"Now which one should I give him?" I asked myself. I had just stolen, or more threatened, Sinbad's metal vessels into my possession. I sorta wanted to give him Baal, cause that was his first. But that would also give the household members their powers back. It would be easier for them to capture me then. I couldn't go for Velfor, cause fuck stagnation. Focalor was a no, cause wind, I suck at flying and it could mess up my hair. Crocell, I didn't know much about him, but knew that there was a sword. Zepar, I could just cover me ears, and punt him away cause he's so short. Vepar, eh don't really want to deal with a thousand swords. Furfur, I knew basically nothing besides them being the djinn of Ecstesy and Render in Darkness, so preferably no...? I was leaning most to Zepar, but bystanders would get involved. "Just give the man back is sword," my friend told me. I looked at her. She looked common, brown hair, brown eyes. She was wearing normal clothing. But little would anyone guess that she was a magician.

I knew from the begining that I couldn't take down Al Tharmen alone, so I sorta made an organization of my own, I named it Atiyah's Rift, over the fact that the main hq was located in the rift, and my name from Alma Torran. I have made it well sized, some would say it was small. There were two fromneach country, working in pairs is better. Making it twenty five strong, including myself. But rescently one of the Balbadd member's died, so I needed to find another. Which was hard to find someone I got along with and trusted. So I left it to my friend, and fellow AR, Jamiya. member to find a good fit and let me handle it from there.

"I would appreciate it if you kept to your own task, and left me to mine," I told her, I was the leader, I needed to act like one. "But it's the one he has houshold members with, so I don't think it's a good fit." But I was also their friend, and couldn't be too rude.

"Oh, I also have an option for a new member," Jamiya said, handing me a piece to bread. She was better off than the people in the slums, but she was still struggling. "Go with the ring, it's the least noticeable." Looks like we're goinf with Zepar. A noise battle if I also need to djinn equip.

"I'm going back out," I told her, stand in up, "Can you introduce me to them tomorrow?" I walked out the front door before she could reaspond. I fixed my scarf and hood and made my way to the hotel. I took a step in, and lost consciencness from blunt force to the back of my head.

\- • -

When I woke up I was tied to a chair. I was expecting to have my hood Dow and scarf removed, but they were both in place. Then I remeber the spell I put on it so only I could remove them. Now I was also in a fancy note room I recognized as the one Sinbad was staying in. I wiggled a little in the chair, hopping the notts were loose.

They weren't, but that didnt stop me. I bit down on my tongue, preparing for the pain. I forced my hands together, snapping my thumbs out of place, a little whimper of pain escaped my mouth, and I tasted blood, leaking from my tongue. The rope easily slipped from my wrists and I was free. I pushed my thumbs back in place, feeling the snap.

I saw they left my weapons on the floor next to the door. I walked over and picked them up and started putting them back on. I checked my secret pocket, and the ring was still there. I took a seat back down I. the chair I was tied in, learned back, and rested my head in my hands, which were still sore. The door opened a mi uet later to reveal the three Sindrians.

"If you wanted to talk to me you could have just asked," I told them, they were all shocked that I was free.

"How do you get out?" Masrur asked me. I freaked out a bit, I honestly forgot that he could talk.

"I dislocated my thumbs,"I confessed, showing them my hands. "But I've got to say, those were some of the best notts I've been tied in. Let me guess, you have a history with sailing." Honestly I just felt like talk around them. I was also enjoying taughnting them.

"Why did you come here?" Sinbad asked, pointing his replacement sword at me.

"I come bear in a peace offering," I declared, suddenly stand in up, and pulling out the ring that held his djinn. I threw it at him, which he easily caught. "I have the rest, there safe. I just dont trust you to give them all back yet."

"You are aware...." Sin started. I was sure he was going to threaten me, but then there was a loud explosion. They all turned to face where it came from. I just jumped out of the window. Luckily Jamiya lived close by, and I could run there and quickly change.

\- • -

I was making my was up to the roof, just in time to see Sin beinf able to resist that weird black smoke stuff. I ran over to Aladdin, and stood by his side. I was aware he knew I was there. We just watched as the events unfolded. I barely noticed as Aladdin slowly kept closer to me, and was hugging my leg in comfort, and I had moved my head to the top of his head. I never thought he could be scared by this. I was just happy I could be some form of comfort for him.

"Ady!" Sin freaked when he saw I was there, "Why are you here, it's not safe."

"I heard explosions, and I needed to make sure everyone was safe," I told him with a smile. His eyes lit up a bit. "Especially Aladdin." His face felt dejected. I didn't want him to tho k I still had feelings for him. I still did, but they couldn't lead to anything.


	13. My Frenemy Judar

"I like you," I told the guy. The two looked at me with a bit of surprise and confusion. Once Jamiya processed what I said, she let out a little squeel and gave me a hug. We just found a possible member of the AR. He was a discharged member of the military. He had stood up against the economic downfall, which lead to his discharge. I met him, and he seemed to be determined to make the world a better place.

"Is there a reason to all of this?" Hasim asked us. The entire day we have been bothering him. For hours I would ask him questions, about his past, beliefs, and anything I felt I would need to know. We had just finished a duel. He was a good adversary, but I could still beat him, only because I had magic. That was too, I wouldn't need to train him, just get him the proper magic tools.

"I'm Audria," I finally got around to telling him my name. "Can you trust me?" That was the last thing I needed to be sure about. I couldn't have anyone join in that didn't trust me.

"If Jamiya dose, I do too," he nodded. I felt there was something between the two, but I didn't bother questioning.

"The I'd like your help protect in this world from Al Tharmen," I told him. I wasn't scared of anyone over hear in us. Everyone was outside the palace, while we were in a baren street in the slums.

"What's Al Tharmen?" he questioned. The average person didn't know about it, and it took time to believe in. But I coild feel he will sooner or later.

"It's more commonly known as, The Orginization," I explained, "They force this world into deprevity and choas. They manipulate others into doing their bidding. They are the cause of abnormalities in tho world, in hope of destroying it. I created another organization to protect the world from them, we call it Atiyah's Rift. I want you to join."

Hasim just started laughing, "Do you think I'm crazy?" he snapped at us.

"Hasim, I am part of it," Jamiya told him, "Jamin was part of it too. He died protecting this world. You see what is happening to our country, this is all because of Al Tharmen. You know that what is happening here is not normal. Even if you don't believe in Al Tharmen, we help those who need it."

"Jamin was part of this?" Hasim questions, with mixed emotions on all of this. "He died for your stupid crusade."

"I wish you wouldn't have brought up your twin," I sighed, directed to Jamiya. "But yes he was. I never asked for h to give his life, I never wanted anyone in this crusade to die. Sadly there is no changing fate. I still am entirely greatful for what he did to help me." He stayed silent, watching me in confusion. I looked to the castle, seeing a small flow of black rukh, it was about time for it to show up.

"I have one last thing to sway your mind," I informed him. I knew his heart was already in it. I put my Han to his chest, and passed a bit of my rukh into him. I watched his face light up as he could we the rukh. "Look to the palace," I told him. His head shifted, bringing his gaze with it. "You see how all the rukh is white, except for that one line of black." He nodded his hand, and I removed his hand, and the rukh slowly disappeared from his vision. "Black rukh is utilized by Al Tharmen. With the presence of that much can only mean they are here."

"What do I need to do to help?" he asked with a serious look on his face.

\- • -

I felt bad need in to rush Hasim through everything, but we were in a dire time. I left him with Jamiya to finish what needed to be done. While I was following the rukh to Aladdin. I was dressed in green, as I preferred to fight in it. The scarf only hung around my neck though. I was waiting for him to man his appearance.

He finally showed up, the dark magi, Judar. I pulled out my sword, ready to fight. I was wait in for him to make a move before I made my enterance. He reached his hand out to Aladdin, that was my time to move. I jumped off the roof, and took my mark. My feet slammed into his face before his hand found with my brother's face. "All of you get out of here!" I yelled back at them. I could feel them all become confused.

"Oneechan?" Aladdin whispered, gripping onto the sleeve of my free hand. I shook it off.

"I was wondering when you would make your entrance," Judar laughed, "I was just was just waiting to the little pet to make an appearance." No one was leaveing the area. I needed to stall this fight for as long as I could.

"Hey what kind of stalker would I be if I didn't know where you were?" I smirked. He would compair me to a stalker the first times we met.

"Yeah, yeah," he shrugged me off, "I'll deal with you later, but I wanted to have a fight with that little twerp behind you. Cause unlike you wannabe, he's an actual magi." I had the same exact ability given to Magi's because I was loved by the rukh, but Judar refused to accept me as a Magi. It was because I was older than him, if I was a magi that would make him the extra, well one of the extras.

"Don't you dare touch him," I hissed up at him. I felt Aladdin step to be by my side. "Aladdin," I whispered at him, tell in him to get back behind me.

"It's fine," he told me and pulled out his staff. He held it in a similar way I was holding my sword. I'm sure we were not glaring at Judar with the same expression.

He didn't care that there were two of us, and started attacking. He skipped right to the ice, instead of pure magoi from what happened in the world wothout me. I summomd an invisible barrier around the bystandards. While Aladdin protected us in a brog. The ice that met my barrier shattered on impacts. While the ones that hit the Borg pished us back a bit.

"Aladdin, I got this, just go to Alibaba and Morg and stay out of this," I too him, as the Borg shartted, and I reflected the ice with my sword.

"You shouldn't fight alone Oneechan," he told me. He put aww his staff, and garbbed his flute. I reached over to stop him, but it was too late, he had called out Ugo. Judar stopped attacking in surprise. I took the time too attack, I ran at him, pushing him to the ground. I pointed my sword in his face, while I stepped on his wrist to stop him from casting spells.

At least I though I did. One moment I was glaring at the magi under my feet, the next I slammed into the barrier I had put up. I slid Dow to the ground, and stop back up, feeling a bit dizzy. I started to attack, only to stop. There was Ugo stabbed in the chest with a giant iceicle. I was taking on Judar so Ugo wouldn't disappear, but I guess somethings I really couldn't change. I pur way my sword, knowing Ugo could take it from there.

I went over to the terror stricken Aladdin, and sat my hand o. his head. I shrunk my barrier to only surround the dark magi and Djinn as Ugo prepared his last attack. "Ugo!" Aladdin cried out. I restricted him as he tried to run to him. Tears were falling down both our faces.

"He'll be alright," I assured Aladdin right before the barrier was visible from all the dust swirling around inside it. I let it down, and my borther and I rushed to the djinn's side. We could both feel the magoi leak from him. We both tried putting magoi into him, but it failed. I thought maybe because my actual magoi was different it could help. It couldn't. I then tried healing magic. That didn't help either. "Aladdin, call Ugo back," I told my brother. It might help. "I can protect him from here," I assure my friend.


	14. After Effect

We thoight it was all done, or at least they did. I just waiting for the Kou princess to show up. No one had yet to try and approach me, but I could feel the glare of the Sindrians on my back. The only person to see my face had been Aladdin, as I had my hood up. I was about to let down my guard, thinking she wouldn't show up, only for her to appear.

"Who hurt my Judar!?" she screamed, seeing the un conscience form of the magi in the crater. I was glad many people had left by this point. "You!" she yelled, point in at me, "I would recognize that hideous free anywhere!"

"Hello Kougyoku," I greated her, I never called her by her title. Everyone should be equal. "You know how Judar and I get with our fights." She had known how every time Judar and I crossed paths we would fight.

"This is not your doing," she declared, why do she need to know how I would fight? "But you know who's I is." She summoned her djinn weapon and jumped down to be in front of me. "Household, get the others," she yelled. The three monster men jumped down and started attacking the civilians.

I com mande the rukh to have barriers appear around those three, restriction where they could go. I was busy focusing on containing those three as they ised all their strength to try and bound the I way through my magic. Because of this, I didn't notices the attack from the princess directed right towards me.

\- • -

I woke up with a splitting headache, and the motion wasn't helping me. I was highly disoriented and could barely tell where I was. I was pushed up against something, and there were things propping me up so I wouldn't slide down. Slowly I was able to make sense of everything. I was being carried piggy back style, but by who I hadn't figured out yet.

I pushed myself away and landed on my feet, fists up to fight. I was extremely dizzy due to whatever head injury I got. "Ady calm down," a voice said. Slowly my vision became clearer. I noticed a blob of white and purple. Oh, it's only Sin. "" You took a blow to the head, you shouldn't be standing. "

I was running everything that happened through my head. Once I made sense of it all I remembered what was to happen next. " Aladdin! " I realized and started running in search for my blueberry brother. I followed the glow of the ruhk to him. I almost fell a couple times in my desperate sprint. When I got to him I slid down, catching him before he fell, and pried the flute away from him.

I picked him up, and got dizzy as I stood up again. "Your head is bleeding," Sin said worried more about me than the bit unconscious in my arms.

"I'm fine," I said. I commanded the ruhk around my to heal my injury. I already felt better as I did so. I also tried using healing magic on Aladdin, but it wasn't working. I wasn't overly worried, I knew what was going on. It was time for me to take the journey with him. I was in a bit of a rush, but it didn't matter. I linked my ruhk to Aladdin's making it so we were both headed to the Sacred Palace.

"Ady!" I heard Sin shout my name as I lost consciousness once again.

\- ° -

I woke up standing at the bottom of a flight of stairs. I ran up it to find Ugo's head. Aladdin was no where to be seen. "I'm early, aren't I?" I asked. I didn't truly understand it, Aladdin fainted before me, so shouldn't I have gotten there be fore him. But my ruhk is used to traveling between worlds, and not yet link to one, while Aladdin's is.

"So Aladdin is on his way?" Ugo asked. I nodded, and thought about what I knew was going to happen next. I should take this opertunity to relax, or I could change the future.

"Should I go back and force Judar to come here like you taught me to do with Aladdin, even though I didn't need to?" I asked, staring down the stairs at the crumbling floor.

"No," Ugo said, "That would make your ruhk known, you should still want it to be a secret for as long as you can." He informed me. "You will return with Aladdin."

I perked up, "So dose that mean I'm getting my memories from Alma Torran back?" I asked. I've been wonder so much about what my life was slice there.

"Do you know what's gonna happen after this?" he asked a bit of teasing in his tone. I groaned, sharing the answer and my displeasure with staying clueless. I walked back down the stairs, wanting to go read up on magic in all these books. Ugo was perfectly fine with me doing this. That's what I did the previous time I was here.

"Did you bring Atelzca with you?" the blue head asked. It hit me that I didn't latch her to my ruhk to me before linking mine to the young magi's.

"No," I grumbled, "She's probably screaming in her vessel to get our and protect my unconscious body." We both snickered at the truth.

"What is your plan know that you are reunited with Aladdin?" Ugo asked me.

"I'm not sure..." I confessed, "I know my target and their coming plans, but I'm not sure what to do with that information. And it's not like I can share that information, there is no proof beyond my knowledge, and there is nothing a single person can do to stop the progression of their plan. All I can do is prepare. "

" You are deserving of your title," Ugo told me, much like a proud parent would address their child.


	15. Battle of Balbad

I woke up before Aladdin, which only made sense. We were in bed next to each other, and I was half naked. My shirt was gone and I was only in my binding and my boots had been removed. I must have gotten a fever, as going to the sacred palace with out your body is basically going onto the doorstep of death. I got up and looked out the window. Chaos had already ensued. I'm sure Jamiya was out helping, with Hasim by her side.

I watched from the window, completely ignoring the woman's pleas for me to lay down. The mass of black ruhk around the castle told me that I was too late to change anything. I grabbed my metal vessel and left to help with the problem. "My djinn of intimidation and fear, fest upon my ruhk and give me power over my enemies," I said as I started walking towards the chaos. _You're always so dramatic_ Atelzca complained in my head. _You can letter all just scream my name and I'll know what to do._ I just smirked at her, it didn't feel right without calling upon her.

I was now in my djinn equip. It was highly plain compaired to other ones. My hair shortened and changed to pink. There was a small crown in my bangs over my forehead. I wore a cream crop top, and skirt which had a red cloth around it. I dragged the swords behind me on either side, leaving a trail of fear inducing crackling behind me. Anyone who had been fighting had stopped to see what was going on. "Blood shed will bring nothing!" I yelled at them, "A revolution led this way will only degrade this country more and more. You all agreed to work together to make it better, how dose this behavior help any of you! Do you want Balbad to go down in history like this, or something grander in the scheme of everything!?"

The violence has become little to nothing within the area that could here me. "So put down your weapons, there is a better way to do things!" I continued on my way, searching for my fellow AR members.

"Audria!" Jamiya yelled and the two ran towards me from a side road, "What should we do? People are dyeing left and right!" Hasim seemed confused about what was going on, but wasn't freaking out like Jamiya was close to doing.

"Alright, Hasim," I turned to the new recruit, "Go to Jamiya's house, you will see three cloth packages near the bed I have been using. Take them and search for these two men. One has white hair, the other is a fanalis. They will be trying to subdue the chaos. Give the packages to them, then try to subdue what chaos you can, and no matter what do not take a life." The guy nodded and ran off.

"Jamiya, come with me, we shall go the the source of all this," she had her rose red cloak on and flipped the hood up. We both flew up into the air, following the black ruhk to the castle. As we made our way it was plan as day that Aladdin made his appearance. I smiled as I saw the rush bird soar above us. Once at the castle I stood upon the wall and watched, between the battle and the man flooding the world with black ruhk.

Jamiya took a step forward wanting to intervene. I held out a arm and stoped her. "We shouldn't interfere with these people's fate, they will come out of this fine," I told her. She knows I know the future and knows better than to question what I mean. She just watched in horror as Alibaba got taken in by the dark djinn. "There should be a doll around here," I said turning my back to the fight, and looking down the wall. "Can you locate it?" I asked of my friend, "Then could you gather the dark household vessel when it appears?"

"What are you gonna do?" Jamiya asked with a bit of worry.

"Take care of him," I looked to the mysterious man of the black ruhk. "When I return I will tell you everything." I flew up to the point of the roof, sword brandished and ready to attack. I came meters away from him and clashed the swords together a loud thunderous boom filled the air, shaking the ground and the air. I timed it so the djinn disappeared as the sound shook the world.

"You," the man hissed at sight of me. We've had run-ins through the years. They all ended with him needing to flea, only surviving because I let him. He flew away, trying to escape. I flee after him, with much more ease than on a magic cloth. I came up and cut the cloth up from beneath him, causing him to need to use him magic to fly.

I wound cause thunderous notices to flood the area and use the moment he's distracted to attack. Soon he was gone and all was left was a doll. I caught the doll and the head before they fell to the ground. I looked below me to see a djinn equipped Sin Bad watching me. I felt something slither up my arm, and I looked down to find a snake had slithered out of the eye socket. I grabbed the snake by the head and dropped the head into the ocean.

I flew off after giving the group of Sindrians a nod. I regrouped with the two at Jamiya's home. She had a sack of the things I asked her to gather, and Hasim was out of breath. "Do you have a jar I could barrow?" I asked, releasing my djinn equip and showing them the struggling snake in my grasp. I actually thought a head and let it go, making it look like am accident, as if it bit me. Jamiya tried chasing it down, thinking it was important." It's fine, "I told her, knowing how much that snake needed to be free, even if I regret letting it be." It's time for me to explain though, "I sighed, looking to the two.

" Don't you want a shirt first? " Hasim asked, reminding me I was shirtless. He was obviously flustered by this.


	16. The Next Step

I was walking through the streets, looking for Sin or one of the Sindrians. I need my stuff back from before. As I passed broke houses I would use my magic to repair them, only if few people were around. I went back to the house I had been held The night before. I went in to find it was empty. Everything had settled down just hours before, so I was positive I'd find someone there. I was surprised to find I was wrong. I turned to leave to find Sin standing in the door way.

"You should be resting," I scolded him. He looked to be in terrible shape, and I knew he was.

"I could say the same to you, you're all cut up, and just woke up from being unconscious," he commented, and came and sat down in the bed Aladdin was once in. I noticed in hit hand was my things.

"Halarious how 'without a shirt' wasn't one of your observations," I commented, holding my hand out for him to hand over my things. "I'm glad you got your metal vessels back." I slipped on my shirt over my head, and tugged on my braid to remove it from choking me.

"Well you were the one hiding them from me," he said with that smile I hadn't seen in years. I smirked and continued getting everything on once again.

"You were trying to capture me at that point, I couldn't make it too easy for you," I smirked, keeping my eyes away from his, scared he'd notice my blush.

We just stayed in that peaceful silence for a bit. "You will still do anything to help others," he commented, "You're gonna get hurt sooner or later."

"You say that like I haven't already," I laughed, referring to the fact I just woke up from being unconscious for days, and plenty of other things he didn't know about. I leaned back against the wall, so it looked less formal.

"What are you gonna to do know?" he asked, like he was holding back. So he did have feelings for me. I had them, but I can't return them, there is so much left for me to do.

I looked out the window located behind his head. The sun was just starting to set. The next day would be such a different to this day. The passage of time was always so different. The sun set was that of orange, but was majority red. It reminded me of all the blood shed that day. "It seems I really only look at sun sets when you're around," I commented. "But I don't know what I'm gonna do. I want to stay here and help, but I don't know how much I can do. Other than that, I'm not sure what to do next." It was nice to admit that.

Everyone around me expected me to know what to do and when. It was like they thought me more of human, like a God. I may be powerful and know the future, but I don't know everything. I am just human. I don't have all the answers. Yet people look to me for guidance, when it's hard for me to find out what I should be doing.

"Come to Sindria," Sinbad said. I turned to look at him. I hadn't noticed how close he had gotten. He looked down at me with pleading eyes. If I wouldn't do something I'm sure he would have just started proclaiming his undying love for me. I wouldn't have been able to stop myself from telling the truth if he had. It didn't help hide it since there was a swarm of pink ruhk around us. I'm glad he couldn't see the ruhk like me.

"I guess going home would be a good thing to do next," I commented, shift away from his outstretched hand he thought I didn't noticed The previous atmosphere seemed to disintegrate into confusion. He clocked his head in request for me to explain.

I just laughed in confusion. I reached up and lightly slapped his cheek. "My childhood friend founded a country, and you didn't expect me to live there," I laughed in explination.

"And you never came to visit!" he yelled in teasing our rage.

"I'm usually not there for over a month, and I'm usually working when I am home," I told him in teasing defense.

"Well you should come visit, that's a command from your king," he said with a smile. We both laughed, as we knew that title meant nothing to either of us, expecially me.

"I will probably see you tomorrow," "I told him turning to the door, "so see you then. " I went to Jamiya's house, which sustained little damage. After a restless night of studying the things we gathered the sun rose and it was time to set out for the day. We all started helping rebuilding the city, just like all the civilians. Jamiya and I would go where there were no people and use or magic to repair the houses quickly. I'm sure if we were open with our magic we could have had the entir city repaired in less than an hours. Once Jamiya was hungry, and I was tired we decided to stop for the day.

"I think I'm gonna head back to Sindria," I told her as we were walking g back to her home. Little did she know there was going to be a ship leaving for the island country later that day.

"Are you sure?" she asked, bit wanting me to leave.

I gave her an apologetic smile. "I'm sure, you know how to contact me if you need anything. Oh and be prepared, the Kou Empire is coming." She got all flustered and started asking what was gonna happen, but I couldn't tell her what I didn't know. I gathered up all my things and went to the docks, where I could already see the Lou ships approaching. All that was left was to ask Sin if I could join my brother with being sent to Sindria.


	17. Life in Sindria

There was a warm greeting when I returned. I was absorbed into a large group hug before I was even fully I to my house. "Miss Aduy!" plenty of high voices cried my name. I was the head of an orphanage, I had a branch in almost every country, and trying to get one in every country. I didn't want any child to grow up without parents, like I had. It also is a nice cover for all my traveling. I would go to see if families were able to properly take care of a child, or try to convince the government to allow me to open an orphanage. That's how I keep a good relationship with most of the countries in the world.

The time when Sin was in Kou went by simply. Aladdin would come visit me with his friends every now and then. I would take care of the children, and AR business whenever it was necessary. I got everything in order with Hasim after a week, so I just enjoyed life at home.

Soon the day Sin returned arrived. I didn't think it would change much, but it did. I was helping, Mei, an AR member and someone who helps run the orphanage, make lunch for everyone when kids started running in. "The monster of the south sea is attacking!" they cheered.

"You can't go alone!" I screamed as all of them were running out of the house. I left trying to follow the mass of fifteen children varying from five to twelve. Within my arms was the youngest child, Seru, a four year old girl who had recently arrived from Partevia. I have people beyond the AR helping with my orphanages.

"Have you seen the rest of them?" I asked the group of single diddgets, as the older ones had dispersed through the crowd. They all shook heir heads. I started scanning the crowd trying to locate as many children that I could.

"Why don't you ever do that Miss Aduy?" one of the children asked as they pointed at Sharkan and Yamriha were taking care of the sea monster with ease. "You are as good as a fighter as any of them."

"Kid, it's not about skill, but stature. They are the generals representing the countries in the alliance. I may know King Sinbad, but my stature is not as high as the generals," I told the kid, just getting a confused look from them. "I'm not allowed to," I gave them a simple answer, which they understood completely.

I suddenly felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned around to find the other Sindrian AR member, Kansi. He was more incharge of my merchant business. I was in a lot of businesses. I was a merchant, second right after Sindria Trading company. I own a casino in Reim. I am known as a respectable royal consult on forgein interactions. I am also the owner of a well respected international orphanage. The last was my main concern. The others are just more of covers for Atiyah's Rift.

"I thought you could use some help with all the kids," he said with a smile. I sighed and handed him Mei, to pick up a kid tugging on my sleeve, begging to be picked up.

"Can you go gather the double diets, those five went running off," I told him, "Or would you prefer to watch these ones and I can go find them?"

"You know the children better than me," he laughed in an awkward confession. He took the kid I had picked up from me. "You'll have an easier time gathering all of them." He was right, I had easily gathered all of them, but then they all started running around, playing a game of tag. I unwilling became it.

I was done with chasing five over active preteens. "Don't you guys want to go back to prepare for the festivities later?" I asked them.

"But this is fun," a voice I did not expect laughed. Within the running mass was my brother and his two friends.

"Aladdin, you are not part of this," I scolded him plucking him up by the arm. "Nor is this helping."

"Sorry Oneechan," he easily apologized. His sad face only pulled on my heart strings.

"It's fine," I said setting him back down, "These kids just do this way too often."

"Because it's fun Miss Aduy," one of the younger of the older ones told me. They had all stopped running and were teasing eachother.

"Just imagine if Mei came instead of me," Mei was much more strict than me, but one of us needed to be. All of them ran off to Kansi in playful fear. I just shook my head.

"You take care of a lot of children Miss Audria," Alibaba commented, that I took as a compliment.

"You can just call me Audria Alibaba," I reminded him, "But I don't take care of them alone, there's about five of us taking care of them all. I actually do the least."

"But even so, all their lives would be so different if you weren't taking care of them," Alibaba pointed out.

"I wonder how you would have turned out if there would have been someone like that for you?" Sin came up behind me and asked. I turned to look at him with a smirk.

"That's a question we'll never learn the answer to,"I told him with a peppy depressed tone." So how was the Kou Empire? "

" It was fine, " he answered, expremely vaguely.

" You hot drunk didn't you? "I deapnanned.

" No, " he snapped," I drank in moderation." He held his head up like it was something to be proud of, not something you should normally do.

" A normal person's moderation, or your moderation?" I questioned. He started sputtering in possible pain of rejection." It was nice seeing ya Sin, but I gotta get going," I patted him on the shoulder, "We should meet up sometime." I gave Aladdin a pattern on the head and ran off, knowing my assistance would be needed.


	18. Nostalgia

Mahrajan is one of the best parts about living in Sindria. It is also extremely safe so I don't need to be doting over the orphans, and let them do their own thing. I'm turn I got to do my own thing. "You cheated!" a gruff Sailor growled. He raked of alcohol, so I was sure he was drunk.

"I have not cheated in any way shape of form," I informed the man, keeping my calm. "I apologize that through your drunken haze you were unable to read my poker face." I pulled all my wins over to my pile, and started sorting them into neat stacks. I only started with fifty silver coins and I was of one hundred gold coins at this point. I've always been confused about how I was so good at card games. Even in my life on earth I was good, but never found any use for it.

"If you weren't a woman I would be beating your cheating arse into the ground," the drunkard threatened. I glanced around and noticed the other players were just as riled up as he was.

"Why should my sex stop you?" I asked nonchalantly, "If you want to fight let's fight." I stood up abruptly, knocking down my chair. The man took the invitation. He threw a punch at me, a slow straight punch. I easily dodged. I jumped at him, putting him into a head lock until he passed out from the lack of oxygen.

This started a full out brawl, everyone one against me. I won of course. I twisted ankles and wrist. I punched black eyes into existence. I strangled until they lost consciousness. This is a usual things at these festivals. I walked over the cowering bodies to collect my winnings before going to leave the bar. "Drinks are on me," I said, handing over five gold coins, "And keep the rest for any damage I may have caused."

I tied my bag of winnings around my belt as I walked through the street. I was unsure what to do know. I should probably go meet up with Mei of Kansi and see how they were fairing. Or I could get some food and go dancing, not in that order though." Oneechan!" Aladdin called to me threw a crowd, frantically waving his arms.

"Hey Aladdin," I greeted my brother with a ruffle of his hair, "How are you enjoying the party? Same gose for the two of you." I turned to look at his friends at either side of him. "Oh and Aladdin, I think there's something we need to talk about. Not right now, just soon." Hey nodded din enthusiasm, as if he had been waiting ting to for a long time.

"I'm enjoying the festival," Aladdin declared, "It's amazing to see the kingdom Mr. Sinbad has created." I nodded in agreement, looking all around me. I was one of the first people to move to Sindria, so I had watched this country form all around me.

Alibaba's voice broke me out of my day dream. "I can't believe these people put this all together in less than a day."

"It comes with practice," I laughed, remembering the first few weren't as epic as they have been know to be.

"I like the music," Morg said simply. I smiled and nodded din agreement. It has a beat that just makes you want to get up and dance.

Was it strange that a late twenty something year old woman hanged out with a couple teenagers, cause that's what I did. We all enjoyed the party together, and we somehow made our way to the bade of the castle where the king and his generals were located. I just stood in the background, near the stairs as Sin introduced the generals to the children.

"Hey," a voice said from beside me, "You're the girl Sin was bickering with earlier." I turned to find Pisti was talking to me.

"Yeah," I said awkwardly, "We're sorta childhood friends. I'm Audria."

"Would Ady happen to be a short name for that," she asked, her eyebrows frowning together. She may look like a child, but somehow she managed to install this sense of fear in me. I anxiously nodded. A devious smile appeared on her face.

Not even ten minutes later I stood where eight once stood, but this time in one of those skanky get ups every other girl was wearing. I self consciously covered my chest, even though I've walked around without a shirt before. "Hey Sin!" the small general yelled at the drunk king. I froze as Sin's gaze was brought onto me. I don't even know how I got into this situation.

In that one instant where our eyes met all the alcohol he had ingested completely disappeared. He showed off any girl around him, and started ushering me out of the view of everyone else. "You okay Sin?" I asked him, just letting him take me away from prying eyes.

"Don't wear that!" he commanded, "Men are beast and will try to do... things to you." I laughed, cause he seemed completely out of character, and his word choices.

"Sin I'm not five, I know what those things are," I told him, stopping him form pushing me farther into the palace. "And for your information Pisti wouldn't leave me alone until I got into the get up."

"Well I should thank her," he whispered to himself. I deadpanned. He was aware I was right next to him. Just wow Sin, wow.

"Oh, other men can't look at me, but you can?" I asked, pointing out his obserdity in his statements.

"Other men don't love you the way I do Audria," he proclaimed, gripping my hand in both of his. "I've never stopped loving you. You seem to be from an entirely different world, I can't find anyone like you." I sighed, knowing this was gonna come.

"Sinbad," I sorta groaned, "You first proclaimed your love to me when we were twelve, that's been over ten years ago. You've traveled around the world. You've captured many dungeons. You've bought and created your own country. You've changed from the twelve year old boy cleaning my wounds at a well. So what makes you think I haven't changed as well?" I hope this made any bit of sense at all. " I still think we can be friends, but our love for each other are for people that no longer exist." I sorta felt like I was ripping out my own heart as I was rejecting him. I skipped my hand out of his and made my way out of the palace and through the festival back to home, where I cried myself to my insomniac sleep.


	19. Swordplay

It was a bit concerning about how easily I got through the gates of the palace. I came for two things. One, I never got my stuff from last night. Two, to talk with Aladdin. I was following the ruhk, as they always help me find where I need to go. I luckily found who I was looking for at once. "So can you go return these to her?" Pisti asked the blue haired child. In her hand was a cloth package with my boots and swords sitting a top it.

"But I'm right here," I told them with a playful laugh. They both turned to look at me, wide eyed and surprised. I slowly walked the few steps to be next to them.

Pisti turned to face me, "How did you get in the palace?" she asked, showing the same concern I had.

"I don't know, but it's worrying," I agreed. I picked up my things from the general.

"It's cause I told the guards that you are allowed to come in whenever," someone said walking up to us. I recognized the voice, but there was more than one pair of footsteps. I turned around to see Sin was walking towards us with most of the other generals. All of us sighed in disappointment.

" Well I got my things, so I'm gonna head off," I said, trying to ignore any awkward interactions. I pick up Aladdin and put him on my shoulders. "I'll bring him back later."

"What's with the swords?" Sharrkan asked as I walked past.

"There mine, for protection," I shrugged, continuing in my way. The general just continued to follow me.

"I don't you even know how to use them," be commented, as if he was all high and mighty. He probably assume cause I was a woman I couldn't fight.

"Just cause I am a woman doesn't mean I don't know how to fight, and your assumption that that is the way it is is highly arrogant for you to say," I said calmly and tried to continue on my way.

The white haired man continued to try and block my way. "I won't believe you until you prove it,"yup arrogant arse hole. I sat Aladin down, as he seemed to be nonpartisan to what was happening.

I handed him everything except for my metal vessel." Fine, "I sighed, "Only to prove your arrogant ass wrong." This one little fight became a huge thing everyone came to watch, and I was just there to beat an arrogant butt.

"Let's get this started," Sharrkan sighed, showing off his lame excuse for sword trick. I just walked up and slapped his wrist with the smooth side of the blade. This caused him to be unable to catch his sword.

"I couldn't agree more," I said, showing no emotion. I took two steps back and let that twerp pick up his sword. "I'm guessing the rules are, no magic, or attacks beyond sword play. I bit bland for a battle, but fine for a scrimmage." I was observing my sword as he got prepared.

"Duh," the white haired general answered. "Three paces back and we start." I nodded in approval. We started with our back to eachother, and both counted out loud as we took a step forward. Once I reached my third step I stayed with my back to my opponent. I felt him rush at me, taking the opportunity of having his opponent's back to him. Right before the tip of the blade was to make contact with me I did a backfilp over him. Gasps of amazement came from the small audience.

When I landed Sharrkan was already in the midst of his next attack. He swiped at me from the side, but I brought down my blade and blocked it. I knocked his sword out of the way and made a quick lung at him, which he easily dodged.

It was a speedy fight, as we could both could expect the other's attack and prepare for it. Then we happened to lung at eachother at the same time. He knocked my sword out of my hand and created a large gash up my forearm. I would not be able to use that arm in this battle again. There was a smirk on his face, thinking he won. He was lifting his sword up to my neck, when I rolled under his legs, grabbing my sword from the ground in the process.

Little did he know I've master duel wielding , I could fight just as easily with one arm as the other. He had his guard down, thinking what skill I had lessened because I was using my less dominant arm. He lunched at me again, this time with less gusto, as he thought he had his win in Tha bag. I easily knocked his sword out of his hand, and kicked it up into my injured one before it even hit the ground. I pointed both of our swords at his chest as he held his arms up in surrender.

I handed him back his sword, as the match was over. "Sorry about the blood," I apologized for the blood that had gathered on my hand that had relocated on the hilt of his sword.

"Sorry for cutting you," he apologized, side eyeing the gash in my arm. I waved it off, fling blood back on the ground. By then I realized I should probably healed it. I was in the midst of commanding the rukh when everyone approached us.

"Ady, are you alright?" Sin asked frantically. He grabbed my arm, ignoring the blood, to look at it, surprised to find it was completely fine.

"Just a bit bloody, but other than that I'm fine,"I shrugged, pulling my arm away from him.

" Magician! " Yamriha declared, like she finally just realized it. I thought she would understand that with how there's this giant Mass of ruhk constantly around me.

" Took you this long to figure out? "I questioned in surprise, " Not like my brother's a Magi or anything. "


	20. Atiyah's Rift

All the kids were asleep, but that didn't mean I get to. I pulled my rose pendant from the pocket. Every member of AR has one. It is a migical tool, that if you stretch it out it become a key. Use it on any door and the door turns into a one way portal to the HQ in the rift. I pushed open the door and stepped on out into the dark stone rooms of HQ. I must have been the onky one there as all the touches were out. I closed the door behind me, having it disappear. I use dmy magic to light up the room. There was a large round table in the main room. A row of crystal balls that connect to one anyother member has. On the wall was a large map of the world, with markers striking out of it. There was a door to my right that led to the lab, where I make magical tools and study the things we have gathered from Al Tharmen through the years. Anyone was allowed into that room. To the left was a door to my private library and bed room. I'm only allowed in there. There was a grand door on the far wall that let out to the bottom of the rift.

Everything was as expected, except for Marvu passed out on the table. He was one of the Reim members, and incharge of my casino. I walked up and poked him in the face. "Don't you have your own home?" I asked the blind guy as he slowly woke up. "And wouldn't the floor be more comfortable than the table."

"My sword broke, and I frayed my magic cloth,"he explained. He pulled the busted magic tools out from beneath him. " I got board waiting for you, and your crystal balls are ever there! " he yelled pointing at the wall of balls.

" Yeah, I've been trying to make a crystal ball that works more than one way, I thought I was onto something after my visit to the sacred palace, but it was a dead end, " I explained, " and you really need to stop showing off with these. I mean, this is the easy to fix, but it's a hassle. " I was going to go into the lab when there was a third voice to the fray.

" Hello, are you there? " a voice came from one of the crystal balls. I recognized the voice instantly. Yukino, the second in cammand, my best friend, and a Kou AR member. He was also in charge of my merchant business and looks over the Kou branch of the Orphanage.

I threw the busted tools to the ground and ran over, picking up the activated ball. He wouldn't call if it wasn't urgent. "Good, you're there Audria," he sighed, knowing I was there put him at ease.

"I'm here too!" Marvu said from his spot on the table. We both ignored him.

"I will be arriving in Sindria tomorrow," he informed me. I got confused, but I gave him time to explain. "There are matters we need to speak of about Cresent Moon," my trading company, "there are other developments I would feel more comfortable speaking to you in person."

"Alright, I shall greet you at the dock," I nodded, accepting his reasons for travel, "On what ship will you be arriving?" I needed to know what to keep my eye out for.

"A royal Kou ship. I'm traveling with Princess Kougyokun and the sixth prince," Yukino explained. It also helped dme understand why he was speaking in a hushed voice.

"Alright, we should stop talking before eyou get caught," I told him, "I'll see you tomorrow." He gave me a smile and nodded of the head. I sat the crystal ball back into he shelf and turned to face the once again sleeping Marvu.

"Are you gonna fix my things now?" he asked. I sighed and picked up the tools I had hastily discarded.

"Like I'd leave any of my friends unarmed," I told him with a smile. I stayed up all night fixing them, while Marvu slept for the both of us. I don't even know how I got to the docks without falling asleep. It might had to do with the help I was getting from Kansi. I noticed the ship approaching as we made our way down to the shipyard. I looked to see the crowd of people from the palace waiting at the docks as well.

I tried staying hidden, expecially from Sin. With my long bright blue hair, it's easier said than done. I knew he saw me, but didn't bother coming over to say anything. Kansi and I just waited in the background until the Kou ship came into port. Yukino calmly walked off the ship, byt at the sight of us ran to us. He hugged Kansi, then me after I gave him a pouting glare. "Ready to head back?" Kansi asked, placing a hand on my head.

I glanced over at the group of prestigious people, almost breaking down in laughter, remembering what the hell is going on. "We need to watch this," I whisper yelled, slipping my friend's arm.

"Why?" Kansi wondered, "It looks like the Lady Killer of the Seven Seas is finally getting some well due Karma."

"He was framed, her guards and advisor set it up." That knowledge alone turned it from awkward into halarious.

We got plenty of strange glances due to our howling laughter. We didn't care, it was totally worth it. "Let's head out know," Yukino said.

"I can't stand," I declared through deep breaths. I saw Yukino smirk at an idea. I was in no shape to argue, still trying to suppress laughter. He plucked me up off of the ground, and slung my over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. That was one way to get me back.


	21. Jealousy

I threw my head back and covered my face with my eyes. "So your saying there are children going missing, and the last place they have been seen were around our ships, and crew." I summarized our entire conversation in that one sentence.

"Yes, I am more than capable of rooting out the problem, I just don't have the proper authority without your approval," He said. "It's tiresome that we need to be known to be speaking face to face when we can just speak through a crystal ball."

"I know it's tiring, but it's needed to keep Atiyah's Rift a secret," I nodded.

"There is also plenty of paper work for you to do," he informed me, pulling up a stack of papers from his bag, "I would have mailed them, but I was already on my way." I shrugged it off, throwing the pile of papers into the ever growing pile of paper work I needed to do.

"It's fine, I have all this I need to do," I sighed, "I was going to do it last night, but I was as a bit held up."

"Well we'll leave you to your work," Kanso said, pulling Yukino out of my office in the orphanage. It was probably due to them knowing how stressed did would get if work wasn't done on time.

"But didn't you have something going about AR you wanted to tell me?" I asked Yukino before when could get too far.

"It can wait," he shrugged sit off with an troubled smile trying hard not to be a troubled smile. I sighed, knowing I needed to get my work done before he would tell me. "Hey, Kansi wait for me." He would also want to spend time with his lover.

I started pulling papers from the pile and reading them over. I wasn't even half way through when there was a distracting noise from outside. I kept over to the door, holding my ear up against it. " Your Highness, she has a lot of paper work to do, and prefers to not be disturbed when she's working," I heard Mei plead with someone.

"I just want to talk with her quickly," said a voice I never expected to be under this roof. I pulled open the door, having Mei fall back into me. I caught her and stopped both of us from falling. I peaked around my blond haired friend to see the idiot king standing there with a cheeky grin.

" _The hell Sin?"_ I sighed to myself. "What do you want?" I asked, letting Mei go back to do her job of teaching the children.

"I wanted to talk, is it wrong that I want to talk to a friend?" he asked with a cheeky smile. He was up to something, and I didn't want to figure out what.

"Well I'm working," I told him, and tried to shut the door in his face. I walked back to my desk when I knew Sin was following me in. I groaned and sat down in my chair, trying to work, and not get distracted from him looking around my office. "Can you stop, it's distracting," I hissed at him.

"You don't have a lot in here," he commented. What was he expecting a lavish office with shelves of useless trinkets and books I will never read.

"It's an office Sin," I scolded him, "Meant for work, not play." He came and crouched down in front of my desk, trying his hardest to get in my feild of vision.

"I guess I use mine wrong," I cringed at his playful comment. I refused to even reaspond to his childish remark. "So who were those two guy you were with at the docks earlier. One came off the Kou ship if I am not mistaken." He seems to have some malace in the voice. I continued to try and ignore him. I've gotten good at that from living with a bunch of kids.

"You seem to be pretty close to both of them, falling asleep on one, and having the other one carry you," his malace just became more prominent. "They say I'm terrible for sleeping with so many women, but you're even worse than me." He finally got the attention he wanted, mine.

"Sinbad," I sighed, setting down the quill I was using. "I am not in a relationship like that with either of them. They are my friends and coworkers. They were taking care of me because I stayed up all four last night and was close to passing out from exhaustion. So you getting jealous is completely pointless." I turned my attention back to my work.

Even me full on snapping at him didn't get him to leave. I could sense him moving about the room again. The royal stopped next to me pulling the pen out of my hand, staining it with a bit of ink. He grabbed my hands and pulled me out of the chair. "Audria, will you go on a date with me?" he asked, looking my straight in the eyes. He was pleading. I wanted so bad to hug him and tell him everything is alright, but I can't.

"I gotta work, and I got a lot of it," I said an excuse, looking down at my apartment covered desk.

"We can do it," a voice said from the open door way. I looked to find three of my friends there, peaking around the doorway. "We've mastered your signature by now," Yukino explained.

"Not to mention know what exactly you would and would not do," Mei added with a soft smile. "And we don't really need your help around here, we've got it covered." She was referring to the other employees there were. There wasn't just the AR involved in these businesses.

Sim looked excitedly between me and my friends. I ooneed my mouth to refute something." I get you changed, but let me learn about those changes, "he pleaded, he still had my hands in his.

I got lost on thought. There was no way a a single date could effect anything in our relationship."Fine," I sighed, agreeing to this date.


	22. The Date

"Don't you have somewhere else to be?" Mei hissed at me. I was currently sitting on the counter in the kitchen, reading a book and taking notes.

"Not that I know of," I shrugged. "I still need to talk to Yukino about that thing, but he's been spending all his time with Kansi, which I don't want to interfere. I've also gone around and asked anyone if they nerd help, which is a no. And none of the kids want to learn something from me." Through my spule Mei stood in front of me, arms crossed, wooden spoon in hand, and foot tapping a speedy rhythm.

She clicked her tongue at me. " How about your date," she reminded me with sass in her voice. I just looked up at her and rolled her eyes. " I'm confuse Ads," she sighed, "You are in love with him. You would talk about him with more enthusiasm than defeating our foe. You would sneak out just to see his face. We all think you should go for it, be happy. But know that you can you don't want to?"

I let out a long breath, setting my book beside me. " Mei, I just don't know... "I confessed," I want to, but I need to focus on defeating Al Tharmen."

"Stop shouldering that task alone," she hissed hitting my head with the spoon, "You have all of us. And we know they're against Al Tharmen, would it be that bad to tell them, and gain an ally?" I've actually been thinking about doing that, for years. I just didn't want to change Sin's destiny.

I was staring down at my feet deep in thought." What the heck Audria, just go on the fucking date, " Mei groaned, pulling me out of the kitchen." You can think about this after." I sighed as she threw me out the front door of the orphanage.

I sighed and put up my hood of my robes. I begrudgingly made my way up to the palace. Once again the guards just let me through. I don't know why it bothered me so much. I wasn't even to the door when I servant ran up to me. She was a frantic maid with fidgeting hands. She was younger than I, so I assumed she was new-er. "Miss, King Sinbad sent me to bring you to him," she said, her shaking transferring into her voice.

"You don't need to be nervous," I told her bluntly, "No one will blame you if some minor inconvenience happens. Just do your best and you'll be fine." I flashed her a genuine smile, before emy face went back to annoyed. My words didn't seem to help, as she continued to slouch in our way to where ever in God's name Sin was.

We never entered the palace, instead took paths through the gardens. We soon came upon a gazebo where you could see the mop of purple hair a mile away. "I got it from here," I told the maid and charged on ahead, wanting to get this obligation done and out of the way.

I pushed my way through the ghost an over grown bush, not caring I was no longer on a path. "I'm here!" I declared through my irritation. I spread my arms out to the side and threw my head back. " _Even though I don't want to."_

"I was scared you weren't going to show up," he confessed with a cheeky smile. He held out a hand to assist me up the two stairs into the gazebo.

"Your fears are valid," I agreed, taking his hand. I noticed there was a table in the center of the structure. It seemed out of place like it wasn't usually there, but it still worked. There were two plates of food sitting on it. I recognized the food, my favorites growing up. Steamed salmon, mashed potatoes, and strawberries. How I managed to grow those in a terrible garden is still beyond me. Just the fact he remembered something as simple as that sent a slight pink tint to my face. Oh, why dose my brain and heart need to be at war?

"But you did come," he pointed out. I couldn't see it but I knew there was a smile on his face. I shrugged in agreement.

I grabbed the ends of my robe and wrapped it around myself, hiding within it. "You know it's a bit early to eat," I pointed out. I had just eaten lunch an hour ago. In all honesty I was hungry, but I didn't want to appear to be a gluten. Great I even care about what he thinks.

"If I remeber correctly, you're always hungry," he said, pulling out a chair for me. I gave him a glare, in turn from his excited smile. My stomach defied me and growled an entire symphony. We both just started laughing. "And I am right."

I rolled my eyes and sat down in the seat he was holding out for me. "Thanks," I grumbled as I sat down. A pink rukh fluttered in front of my face from behind me. I sighed, knowing it blended well within the ones swarming me.

"So, what did you do after you left Reim?" he asked, trying to maintain a conversation. I looked off into the distance trying to figure out the answer to that question myself. "Like you seem successful, just throw did you get there."

"Short, Long or, Medium?" I asked knowing three ways I could tell the story of our almost ten years apart.

Sin glanced to where I was staring off to, to find there was nothing. I'd always stare off into nowhere, but I guess that he never figures that out. " We've got time for the long one," he said mimicking my slouch position in his own chair.

"Alright," I sighed, trying to figure out where to start. "Just a warning, not as an extrevigant story tell as you." He laughed at my comment.


	23. The Years Apart pt 1

I actually didn't leave Reim after I left you on the pier. Lady Scheherazade wanted to assist me, as I shouldn't rely on my magic alone. Yes I was alright at fight, but I needed to be better than what I was. So she offered for me to train at the gladiator school, which I accepted. I spent three months there under their guidance. I am a quick learn, and there were things I didn't need to teach me certain skills.

Within those months I often went to the casinos with the head of the school. For some reason gambling is first nature to me. I won game after game. I literally won a casino from the owner one time. So at that point I had a stead flow of income.

Within my time in Reim I made two lasting friends. There is Marvu, we met in the gladiator school. He would ask me the strangest questions in order to better his... skills. He is extremely out going and cocky, but it's fun putting him in his place. Even though, he is highly trustworthy and responsible, thus I put him in charge of the casino I won when I left.

My other friend, Calipso. She's a fanalis I met one day. She had just escaped from slavery, and she needed a place to go. I took her in, and helped her get into her fetters. She even joined the Fanalis Corp. But she left tit recently to be incharge if the orphanage in Reim. I tried to make her stay, cause she was happy there, but she insisted.

After all was said and done in Reim I left for Kou, which granted was a strange choice. But on my way I stopped in Balbadd. During my stay there I met a pair of twins, Jamiya and Jamin. They were in a situation I couldn't help but need to help them with. Both their parents had died, and no matter how hard they tried they couldn't find work. I spent weeks job hunting with them, even threatened a few store owners. I decided to learn what they wanted to do and teach them the skills nessicary to do that. Jamin became a free lance guard and would be hired to go on trade ship to protect them from pirates are to guard a Nobel on his journey. While Jamiya became a seamstress, and I helped start her own business.

We were all sad when I continued on my way. I traveled within a merchant Caravan, since I thought the Kou wouldn't attack one. I was wrong. Over half the caravan died before I managed to stop the attack. Since I was the only one keeping the caravan safe, when the Kou wanted a battle, they slaughter to kill me. I didn't know, but a soldier stepped out of line to sneak me to safety.

That soldier was Yukino, he's the one you've met. We were both gonna get charged for something punishable by death, but I managed to talk us out of it, but he was dishonorable discharged. I decided not to go to the Kou, since like barely in and almost killed.

Then with Yukino having no where to go, he joined me on my journey. I didn't want him to, but I didn't try to stop him. I went on the search for the nomadic Koga Clan, which I found with little to no difficulty. I wanted to learn how the fight on horse back. The people may have let us stayed in their village, but hesitant to teach me their battle skills. One was more than willing. I was awoken one night by one of the Koga people.

They wanted to teach me their skills, in turn having them join me on my adventure. I was willing to accept after them openingly telling their predicament. That person is Mei, you've also met her. She would only teach me at night, which is probably the start of my sleeping problems. Once I had it down we were set to move on to the next place. I may have not been to the Koga Clan in years, but I'm still welcomed there, as one of their own.

Magnostatd was my next target. There was still struggles going on on the outer reaches. There was this one guy we found who was trying to get out of the country, we offered for Jim to join us for his own protection, even though we were headed to the main city. That guy was Kansi, who I've made doing a lot of things reluctantly, I'm not sure why he's still my friend.

Wel we made it to the capital, where I was the only one allowed in because I'm the only with magic capabilities. I stayed there way longer than I should have. I was arne about magical tools from a professor at the school, who had become my friend, Derra. I stayed with a kind girl, Glea. She sorta became a sister to me, always willing to help me, even if it was some stupid plot, like sneaking my non-magician friends into the city. We managed to do that. Now she is the head of the orphanage in Magnostadt.

I stayed there for months learning all I could about magic tools, I even became friends with the King there.

I would have stayed longer if I hadn't noticed how uncomfortable my friends were there. At this point I wanted to return to Reim to see how Marvu was keeping my casino, and not to live on others any longer. We went the long way though. Up to visit Immuchak.

Sadly the ship we were on got lost at sea and when we finally reach the far north we were low on supplies. They wouldn't let us into any village as we were outsiders. We literally just wanted food. I got pissed and went out hunting. I killed one of the narwhal things then we were let into the villages.


	24. The Years Apart pt 2

Where was I? Oh yeah, getting into the Immuchak tribe. Well yeah I did that. The entire time we were there there was this girl that would only stare daggers at us. I went up to ask her about it. In that conversation in learned her name was Mina, and she was jealous at how well we were at fighting. We all offered to train her, and with our help she was able to get accepted by her culture.

We were taken to main village where we met the Head Chief. From all the stories of how I was helping out the villages, they must have thought I was a guy. Since he offered for me to marry his youngest daughter. Obviously I didn't, but I didn't become friends with her. Niahoma is a sweet girl, that sadly needs to be forced into a marriage for some reason.

But finally we returned to Reim. I had been gone for four years. It had been five years since I had last seen you. I was wanting to relax for a bit, before attempting to venture to Kou once again. The day after I returned I was called to a meeting with Lady Scheherazade. I obviously couldn't deny it.

When I came I was surprised to find Yunanan was also there. Oh, Yunanan is the one who taught me magic, he's my mentor. Either way the two had a task for me. Mainly to go a round to other countries and advise the royals of how they should treat other countries. They didn't want a repeat of the Partevian war. I accepted, knowing I would need a good standing with the royals of the world.

The first place I went was Sasan. Yukino insisted on coming with, not trusting me to go on my own. The other two also didn't want me to go alone, but didn't want to go themselves. During my stay, even though I was a royal guest I still needed to stay in that inn. Throughout my stay I got to know a girl that worked there, Gueneth. She was kind and got the job to help provide for her brother as both her parents died.

I also befriended the knight assigned to escorted me while I was there. His name was Vlyad, and was pretty dang supportive of my shinanigans. He evern started a few himself. He was so relaxed for being a Susan knight, yet he wasn't forced into it.

After Susan I returned to Balbadd. The king spoke of you while I was there. He said I reminded him of you. I never mentioned I knew you, I don't know why though. I went and visited Jamiya and Jamin in my time there. Both were doing extremely well and ecstatic to see me again.

Next I was sent to Partevia. It was strange nor being treated like trash by royal soldiers. One of them was actually a kid we grew up with. Terran, he became a servant in the royal palace, it's better than starving on the streets. We was excited to see me again. Appeariently I had stopped kids from beating him up alot as a child, nothing surprising.

There's also this fruit seller, Catal. I don't exactly remeber how we met. But by the time I left he was my friend. He has a sharp tongue and when we talk it has no choice but to turn into an argument, but it works.

While I was in Partevia I went to visit our old village. There was nothing put the ruins of old houses. I asked around to see what happened. All the men had been drafted into the war, and in turn died. The woman and children left looking for better lives.

Within the time of my search I met Judar for the first time. Man he's always been a spoiled prat. The moment he learned I had learned magic from Yunanan he wanted to fight. Which of course we did. I won, with little use of magic beyond borgs and simple magoi. We parted ways, but not for long.

Next I went to Artemyra, just for fun and wanting to see what it was like. I brought Mei with me, and made it a girl's outing. Not even five minutes of being in the city we found Judar, who was cross dressing. He started fighting me, so I retaliated. We got in trouble with some official, but I outted him as a guy and got plenty of apologies. Cause of this I was brought to the queen, I'm not sure why. I thought wanting to know how I could tell, not expecting that I knew him from elsewhere. For rest of our stay a princess was our companion, as they feared I was going cause chaos again. Serine and I got along, she liked how "spunky" I was, which was "rare from women on the outside" as she said.

Then there was May, she was intrigued by the outside world and hunted us down. I like her determination and told her everything I could. She wanted nothing more than to see the world herself, but she needed to stay to take care of her elderly parents.

The next place I was sent was Heliohapt. Whole there a befriended a set of warriors. Shakir and Mila. They have clashing personalities, but they get along extremely well. I sorta bothered them until the accepted me as a friend. Which took longer than expected.

For the next two years I would go from country to country, doing tasks for the magis, and running into the dark one everywhere I went. Then I got this strange request one day. I was asked to be an foreign advisor for the Kou. Having yet to truly make it there, I went to see it was all about. I went looked into it a bit, and accepted the job. Yeah, surprising. I thought in some way I could stop all the wars.

I only kept the job for a year. In that time I befriended one of the Kou Princesses, Princess Kouie, sixth imperial princess. Most people forget about her, but I wanted to know everyone as themselves, which she took as an opportunity to make friends, which we did.

After I quit my job at the Kou, I was confused about what to do with my life, sorta. I decided to travel, again. I made my way to Akita, cause surprisingly I had yet to go there. Once there I made friends with a Sailor, Nake. He'd been wanting to join the navy but couldn't. He really just wanted to be part of something bigger than just being higher education help. That's when the idea struck me. Why not go into trade. And that is how I founded Crescent Moon. I went to the King of Akita, wanting to get the a country into this.

On my way from the coast to the capital I meet up with a guy on his way home from a journey. We learned he lived in Akita's capital, so we joined together in our travels. We ran into some bandits, got taken hostage and beat them up.

Upon arrival to the capitol, Ivan let out the knees he was the prince. So off course the country joined my soon to be made trade company.

I spent two years going everywhere and using my connections to build up Crescent Moon. Most of the time I was in Kou, as that was where eight had put the main hub for the company. There was this one place I did want to go to, that I had yet to. Kina. I found it surprisingly easy.

Everyone there was scared of my arrival, few people are able to locate the flying city, but I had. I was threatened by the small army, but I did nothing. One girl approved me and wanted to go to the ground below. I took Fran down, onky for a day. It seems that one day was enough for her to trust me. In turn her best friend also claimed me as a friend. It was strange. I did so little yet they trusted me so much.

I returned to Kou, only being gone a month. My company could run well without me, and once again I got board. That was when I decided to move to Sindria. Mei and Kansi who had been with me through all of it, moved with me. A month after living here I decided to start the orphanage, as I could easily fund them. I was actually in Balbadd originally to see if I could open one there, but you know how that all went.


	25. Reactions

"Wow," Sin commented after I finished my story. It had take a long time, expecially with him inturpting to ask questions. "You've done a lot." I nodded in agreement looking out over the island, over the ocean, out at the sunset. It was a purple pink one, like it was winter, if this tropical island had season besides humid summer.

"Well you know the Adventures of Audria," I commented, leaning up against a pillar of the gazebo. I knew he smiled at my joke, even if I couldn't see his face. He came and stood up next to me.

"I've never understood why you like sunsets so much," Sin confessed, "People say they single in a new beginning. An end to something and the start to something new. With your mind I'm sure there is something like that going through your head."

I smiled an ammused smile. "No, there just pretty," I confessed, "How all those colors can blend together and make something so beautiful, and none is ever the same. But I really don't watch them unless your around." I just told him a detail I noticed only a little while ago.

I heard a little gasp come from Sin. I turned around to face him with a raised eyebrow. "What you just said makes you sound like a human being," my purple haired doesn't friend explained.

"I am human Sinbad," I reminded him of a fact I would have never needed to remind anyone about.

He looked out of the last of the light. Squinting, trying to see what I saw. "I know, just, the way you act makes it seem like you don't," he told me. Once again I was extremely confused. "Whatever you're shouldering you keep it to yourself, and don't ask for any help. Something a human wouldn't do alone. Then you also never seem to see eyourself as good as anyone else. You say everyone is equal, even treat people that way, but for yourself. It's like your constantly out of your territory, as if everyone has something over you. "

" Gesh, when did you get observant? "I asked with sarcasm. I wanted to lighten the heavy mood Sin had created. I was lost in thought of my life on Earth, on how no matter how hard I tried I never could fit in. I didn't want to happen here, so I couldn't get too personal or close.

A hand appeared on my cheek, brushing away a tear I didn't realize was there. I looked up at Sin. Withing those eyes I felt like I belonged. When he learned the truth about me he was for sure gonna be repulsed by me. I couldn't handle any rejection, so I'll reject him first. "Just tell me what's going on Ady," he pleaded, bring me in close.

I scolded myself for wanting to stay there. I begrudgingly pushed him away and turned my attention back to the horizon. "I can't," I confessed, "I so badly want to, but I don't even know what's going on myself. I'm scared of everything and nothing and I don't know what. Regrets and questions haunt me. I don't know what I'm doing, but everyone expects me to." It felt good to get that off of my mind.

" Did saying that help? "he asked, putting an arm around my shoulder. I reluctantly nodded." If you need someone to talk to you can come to me, I won't tell anyone. "I poked him in the cheek, pushing the perv away from me.

" Thanks, but I'm fine, "I told him with a smile, " I can't function properly without stress. Honestly the thing that I'm worried about is that I'm not stressed, a day I have no idea what to freaking do!"

"Wanna run a kingdom," Sin offered, clearly as a joke.

I laughed at the thought. "I'd do better than you," I teased him.

"It's true!" someone yelled from a distance. We both looked to see eight heads spying on us over the bushes. The eight generals were watching us.

I started laughing, while Sin got defensive and flustered. I can't believe he didn't notice them there. "Don't worry, my friends are over there," I told him. Some magic dispersed to reveal the three of my friends. "And I thought you three learned not to use experimental tools after you switched bodies."

"But this one works!" Mei declared, holding up the invisibility cloak I was making, or more made.

"Oh, and you four can come down," I said up to the roof. Down came Aladdin, Alibaba, Morgiana, and Hakuryuu.

"Hello Lady Audria," the Kou Prince greeted me timidly.

"How long have you all been here?" Sin asked, confused about everything going on.

"Ten minutes," I pointed to the kids, "Couple hours," I gestured to the generals, "And they followed me," I glared at my friends. Everyone was embarrassed by their actions, except Aladdin and the Fanalis, who don't show any emotion.

"So we weren't alone..." Sin was bummed by this realization.

"I put up a magic barrier so they couldn't hear us," I told them. I saw Son's face eight up at my confession. We then parted ways. I was walking back home with the three of my friends. "So where is everyone else?" I asked, knowing they told rest of AR.

They pulled away the invisibility cloak to reveal the 21 crystal balls in Mei' s arms. I rush of embarrassed greetings came from the magic tools. "Why do I deal with you guys?" I sighed, shaking my head in disappointment.

"Cuase were the ones crazy enough to help you save the world," Yukino said, either guy slung his arms around my shoulder, squishing me between them. "And you can't get rid of us."


	26. Loose Ends

The door slammed against the stomach wall of HQ. "I did it!" I yelled, holding up my creation.

"Isn't that a crystal ball?" Kansi asked, with a chicken bone in his mouth. The other two looked up at me. Yukino looked up from the book he was eating, and Ivan was sharpening his sword.

"But it's not just any normal crystal ball," I said to my audience of men. "Have you ever needed to contact multiple people at once, but needing to use two crystal balls drain your magoi quicker than flying through a tropical storm. Well worry no more, with the new and improved crystal ball 2.0! You can now call all your friends at once and have a chaotic group chat while draining your magoi at a less alarming rate!"

They all looked at me confused. " I can contact all of you with this one ball, and more than one at a time," I sighed after explaining it in a way they would understand.

" Finally! " Ivan declared,"Took you long enough. Been working on that for over five years now." I got a pat on my back from the brown haired prince. "Now I will know you can pick up." I groaned, as I don't always want to answer.

"Let's test it out," Kansi said, "Call Mina and Mila." He named the two that would be farthest apart, and who he likes pointing out, that their names are extremely similar. I did as he asked.

"Hello?" the two girls asked at the same time. The two then freaked out seeing as they saw more than just my face.

"Hi, sorry for bothering you," I apologized to the two, "I just made one that works many ways, and Kansi wanted to see it work."

"It's no problem," the tan girl said before ending her call.

"Nice," Mina nodded before hanging up herself. I picked up the crystal ball and put it in a pocket, so I could carry it around. The entry door appeared, and Mei walked through, looking anxious.

"Ads, Aladdin showed up and wants to. Talk to you," She said, holding the door open with her foot.

"Finally!" I declared, running over to the door, following Mei back out into Sindria. In the main room talking to the kids stood my brother.

"Aladdin," I greeted my brother, "Wanna go talk in my office?" He nodded and followed me into the room. I locked the door behind me. "Don't worry, the room is magically sealed so no one can listen in." This put him a bit more at ease. "So how's having Dad's Wisdom?" I asked with a little smirk of my own.

"I don't know," he confessed, falling into a chair I had I sat down next to him. "I'm not sure to do with everything I know, how do you deal with it?"

I cringed at what I needed to do next. "I don't have Solomon's Wisdom," I confessed, shocking him. He watched me wide eyed, knowing I was going to explain. "At the Battle of Alma Torran I almost died. But Dad did some things, and sent me to another world. I don't know what his plan was with doing that. But either way this entire world was a story in that one. I have part of it memorized. But the part of history known in that world has only recently started to past. So when I was sent to this world, a baby once again, I knew, and know what was going to happen. I'm not going to get my memories of Alma Torran back until my knowledge of the future is in the past."

Aladdin threw himself at me for a hug, which I returned. " You're the only one I've told all that to, " I confessed.

" How much do you know of the future? " Aladdin asked, staying in our much needed family hug.

" A little over a year, maybe? " I shrugged, "It's been years and the story was never clear on time, so I'm unsure." I told him, running my hand through his hair.

"Why's your hair blue now?" he asked. I laughed, remembering that Ugo and Altezca commented on the same thing.

"Was my pink hair really that stunning?" I joked. We were our of the hug now, but still sitting next to one another, Aladdin snuggling into my arm.

"It suits you better," he commented. _He's right thoug_ h. The djinn said inside my head.

"Oh, want to see Altezca again?" I asked. I remembered her only knew her for a short time in the Sacred Palace. He vigorously nodded his head. I pulled out my swords from the sheath and set them on the table in front of me. Out came Altezca, human sized of course.

" Hi Aladdin, " my djinn greeted him, pulling him into a hug. "You're getting so big. One of these days I should teach you how to use a sword. Ati was younger when I started."

"I don't want to know how to use a sword, I want to learn magic," Aladdin refuted, getting Altezca to set him on the ground. "Violence never helps."

"I'm not trying to change your mind," I told him before I would say something scandalous. "But knowing how to fight is knowing another way to protect what you love. If you can do that with magic, then your all good, but it never hurts to know more... in most cases." My mind couldn't help but go to the eldest Kou Prince.

"Thanks Oneechan," he said, with a wide smile.

"Oh! Do you want to learn about Atiyah's Rift?" I asked him, pride echoing in my voice. He tilted his head in confusion. I told him about my orginization, it's founding and it's mission, all he was happy about.

He was just a jumping mass of joy as I was walking him back to the palace. In the palace gardens I found someone I had been meeting to talk to. "Hello Hakuryuu," I greeted the Kou Prince.

"Oh, Hello Lady Audria," he greeted me, surprised by my appearance. "It's nice to see you again." He bowed to me, which I never understood why he did that. I gave up on trying to stop him.

"It's been a while since we've spoken in person," I said in agreement, "You still wanting to take down the Kou, or just your mother?" He was shocked I came right out and said it. He was frantically looking around, to see that we were alone. I took that as a yes. "Hakuryuu, I've told you time and time again, you shouldn't go this alone, but some people aren't easy to convince..." I looked up at a balcony I could imagine Sin standing at. "I will always be on your side, come to me if you need anything." I panted the prince on the shoulder and walked back home.


	27. Time Gone By

I've been spending a lot of time at the Palace. It was weird. It started out as Sin asking for dates, to spending time with Aladdin. But I slowly became friends with some of the Generals, and I've been coming over more and more. Sin says it's because I'm in love with him, which I refute. I actually know guards by their first names now.

I following the ruhk, trying to find Sin. Instead I found his office, which had a cltter covered desk. I pulled up two pieces of paper to see it was all paperwork. This entire thing stresses me out. I started going through and sorting it. I was just about done when the door opened. It was Sin getting pushed in by Ja'far. "Ady, what are you doing?" Sin asked, walking over and pulling me away from the stressful mess.

"Organizing," I said, "I out them in three piles, Country, Trading company, and alliance. Then the oldest stuff is in top and gose to the newest stuff." I explained, anxiously eyeing the papers.

"Marry her Sin," Ja'far said, "The sooner the better." The king laughed in joy at this. I laughed in amusement at this statement.

"I plan on it," Sin said with a smirk.

"Well, I also have a say in that," I reminded him, "And if you don't do your work probably I'm gonna move to another country before this one falls apart, and never see you again." Ja'far laughed in amusement at my comment and Sin's dejected look on his face.

"Maybe you should do some paperwork before that happens," Ja'far said, pointing out exactly what I was trying to elude to in my statement. Never have I seen someone so urgently do paperwork. It may not be quality work, but at least he's doing it.

The advisor and I left the King to do his job. "You weren't joking when you said he doesn't do his work," I commented as we closed the door behind us. Ja'far asked me to co e to help motivate Sin to do paper work.

"I'm not one for a sense of humor," the white haired male said, "And thanks for your help, he is stubborn." I hummed in agreement. "We will probably need to think of a new way to modivate him when you stop playing hard to get."

I sighed. "I've said this time and time again. Sin and I are just friends. He's feelings are one sided," I stressed. I hated saying that to others, and myself.

"Audria, you're face is as easy to read as a book," Ja'far pointed out, "There's this look you get around two people. Those people are Aladdin and Sin. It's a look of pure joy if I've ever seen one. So you may be fooling Sin, but not everyone is as dense as he is." Every thought he's like a brother to me, or that I like girls. All not true, but valid possibilities.

" Can we not talk about this, "I begged slouching and lagging behind. The ex-assassin was ammused by my change of attitude.

He thought for a second before something came to mind. "When we were in Balbadd, during everything that was going on, we came across this girl that continues to puzzle us." It gained my attention, not because I was curious, but because Iit sounded familiar. "She had pink hair, twin swords, and wearing cream colored clothing. Do you happened to know anything about someone like that."

I was a bit shocked. I was doing my best to hide it. I don't know how they would act with the knowledge that I was that girl. "I've never seen a girl with pink hair," I said, not necessarily a lie, but not the truth.

"All right," he accepted it. He questioned my strange wording but other than that he didn't linger on it. I stuck around until dinner where everyone ate together. It was as round as meals at the orphanage. I couldn't help but feel a bit guilty for not being there that much.

Sin must have noticed my sudden change on attitude. "You alright?" he asked me, placing a hand on top of mine.

I shrugged with a grimace on my face. "I sorta feel bad cause I do so little with the orphanage now. When I started it I would cook, clean, and teach the kids, but now I'm barely around." My friend squeezed my hand in reassurance.

"Andy you've done something amazing, you should be happy it can function without, so it will last long after you're gone," he told me, bring my hand up to his lips. I pulled it away before he got a chance to place a kiss on it. He smirk, he wasn't going to get another opportunity and he knew it.

" Hakuryuu seems to be alone, beside having Kaogyoku awkwardly klinging to him," I pointed out, waving my hand in the air.

"I wanted him to get to know Alibaba, but it doesn't look like he's going to do it on his own," Sin sighed, leaning back onto his chair.

"Order it," I shrugged, "He's the kind of kid who follows orders, extremely well in fact. Usually at that age they get rebelous and not listen to a single thing their told. It seems he's the opposite. Blindly follows. Sorta scares me a bit..." I told him, knowing he would want to know that all.

We both just watched the children in silence for a while. They were so careless, like they haven't been stained by the world. They all have drank stains, that will only get harder and harder to hide. We'll be there to help them.

"I'll talk to him," Sin said with a small nod.

"Hey Sin," Pisti yelled for his attention from her spot at the table. "Why is Sindria a combination of your names." He blushed as everyone looked to him. I laughed at his misery. The answer was obvious, but I knew even if I didn't exist it would still be named the same thing.


	28. Should I Find a Better Title for this Chapter?

I jumped off the belong of the palace. Yam, of who I had walked up there with got confused. I felt a change in the ruhk, and upon looking in the gardens I was the two princes' interacting for the same time. I landed and continued to run to the group. I got there in time to catch Alibaba before he fell to the ground. "Onee-chan...?" Aladdin said, confused as everyone else around.

"Let's get him to the infermery," I told them, and started walking back into the castle. The blind started regaining consciousness as I sat him down in the bed.

"How you feeling?" I asked, searching for medical supplies. I was surprised to find there was no doctor here. I grabbed some disinfectant, alcohol, and some gauze.

"Fine," the blond shrugged. He watched as I inspected the wound. Yup, I could see the snake bite through the dark stain of the curse. I poured some alcohol over it and tied it with the gauze. The bruse like color ozzed out across his skin past what the gauze covered. I but my lip in worry. I knew he would be fine, but I couldn't help but be scared.

"Alibaba," Sin made his appearance, "How are you doing?" Alibaba sat up, showing no signs of pain.

"I'm fine," he aid right before he winced. Oh dramatic timing. Black ruhk poured out of the wound, and I rushed everyone away, pulling out my blunt sword staff. I wanted to be able to stop the spread of the curse.

Ithnan manifested from the black ruhk before our very eyes. "You," we growled at one another, glaring at the other with pure hatred. I was trying to find a way to rid him without the spreading of the curse.

Before I could act Sin stepped out in front of me. He pulled me behind him protectively, even though it was unneeded. His sword was brandished and sliced down the evil man in half. I couldn't even take a breath into stopping him. The blood spewed everywhere and my barrier had not made itself around Sin. I gasped in fearful shock as the blood burned into Sin, staining him with the curse.

With my magic I summoned a fire ball and fired it at the masked many, as he disappeared before it had any effect on him. I angrily bit my tongue as I held back dejected tears. I couldn't do anything to protect the people close to me.

\- ~ -

I wasn't allowed in the office whole everyone talked. I just stood outside shaking in anger. I'm sure my tongue was bleeding at this point. The only reason I wasn't stomping right in was due to the two guards prohibiting my entrance, which was orders from Sinbad himself. I get he didn't know I knew about Al Tharmen, but he knew I could fight and do anything to help him. Yet I wasn't allowed to help.

Not like I could in this situation. I can enter a dungeon, but when we get to the treasure room the djinn instantly recognizes me and wants me as their keeper. Then with the curse, I couldn't reverse it, well not as easily as going to go get Zagan. I was rendered useless. Well until the organization and Judar show up in a couple days, or is that later. It's almost impossible to tell.

I just watched the door as I waiting for someone to leave. After about ten minuets I got impatient. _I've never seen you this angry before, not even when that Sailor kicked Frederick._ Altezca said within my head.

 _What's so wrong with me wanting to protect him, and the people I love...?_ I asked her. I looked down at my hip where my twin swords sat.

 _Are you sure that's not the same?_ I sighed at her teasing comment. _But what are you waiting around for, take this into your own hands and prepare for what's to come. When have you started following him, and not leading your people. Show him you can protect him and not the other way around, you've been doing in for years now._ She had a point. I stood up from my leaning position against the wall and stormed my way out of the castle.

I swiftly marched back to the orphanage, and gathered my three friends in my office. "Prepare for battle. Within a week there will be an attack from Al Tharmen on Sindria in the coming days."

The three who had eased onto seating positions bolted into standing, frantically wait for instructions. "We will do nothing more than assist the Sindrian army, as it is a threat they can handle on their own. There is no reason to alert the others. For now keep you household vessels on you, and Yukino, DO YOU HAVE YOU'RE METAL VESSEL!?" There are five metal vessel holders in AR, Yukino, Serine, Shakir, Ivan, and Kouei. Yukino's metal vessel is a pair of earrings his mother gave him before her death, and always carried around with him. It's hard for him to djinn equip, due to the fact his ears weren't pierced, even though I've almost forced it on him at this point.

He frantically patted himself down until he pulled out a familiar silk pouch holding the metal vessels. "Yes," he sighed in assurance.

"You should really get your ears pierced," Mei told him, shaking her head in disappointment.

"Won't it hurt?" he cringed at his fear of pain.

"No," Mei said, "The way Audria dose it, it doesn't even hurt." She showed of the little studs she was wearing, as I was the one to pierce her ears.

"I will not force you to, but it would put us all at ease knowing you haven't lost your metal vessel," I informed him with a kind smile.

"I'd think you'd look cute with earrings," Kansi said, giving him a hug from behind. Mei and I awed at the couple's cuteness.

"Fine," Yukino sighed in agreement.


	29. What he Thinks

"How's everything going Yamriha?" I asked as Ja'far and I came into her study.

"They are perfectly fine," she answered with a smile, "They were split up in groups of two but they have now reunited. As long as they're water doll is here we know they are alive." We silently watched as the four water dolls ran down the stair case.

"I still think we should have seen if Audria could have gone with them," Ja'far confessed. It had been brought up before the four had been sent to the dungeon. She was am amazing swordswoman and an experienced magician. It would have helped them in a long run to have her with them. But when we went to ask her for her assistance, she was no where to be found, even her friends were unsure of where she was at.

"Have we still heard no word of her whereabouts?" I asked them with a dejected sigh. Her friends said it wasn't strange for her to just leave without saying anything, and there was nothing to worry about. But not knowing where she was gave me so much to worry about. Even when Yam tried location her magoi to try and locate her she couldn't.

"No, but there has been something I've been meaning to tell you," Yam said, with a bit of a nervous smile. "You know that day she left her clothes here?" It was the night of the festival, then when she came to get them the next day she fought Sharrkan and won. "Well I felt this weird felling coming from her things, so during the fight I ran some simple tests on them. Every article of clothing she usually wears is a magical tool. I couldn't determine their purposes in the time I had, but it's strange for anyone to commonly have that many, let alone wear them everyday."

I sighed, leaning my hands against the table. She told me she had learned how to make magical tools, so the amount she had didn't surprise me, but always having them on her confused and worried me." What are you hiding this time Ady? " I asked myself, wanting to know what problem she was taking on this time on her own. I was reminded of how she didn't tell me that she was abandoned by her parents, or how she would fight the people making fun of us without letting me on, or the many injuries I had treated at the well.

"What are you talking about Sin?" Ja'far asked, worried about what I knew. I had no idea how he was inturpting my actions.

I sighed, confused by all of this. Confused by the woman who has a torturous grip on my heart . "Well always having that many magical tolls on you, would mean they are always prepared for something to happen, and Ady has a tendency to take on any problem on her own, keeping it from anyone.

" It can't be that bad can it, if it was something that bad she'd tell someone," Yam denied, trying to defend he renew found friend.

"When she was five she was abandoned by her parents, and basically took care of herself for months," I told them, "I hadn't known about that until we were eleven and my mom told me about it." It felt wrong sharing part of her past without her knowledge. I knew she would get angry at me, and you never want her angry.

"Well-hhhgg," Yam was about to say something before she gaged in pain. The water dolls fell into the pool below. "The barrier, I can't hold it much longer," she grit through the pain. The purple gem sparked with lightning before it combusted.

\- ~ -

There in the courtyard we all gazed to the sky watching Judar fight a cloaked figure. Upon inspection I recognized it as Ady. It wasn't a cloak but her red robes. And falling from the hood was long blue strands of hair that could get lost in the sky. Both looked to be evenly matched. The black magi's hair was falling out of place. There was scrapes against his blood lightly leaking blood. His clothing had scraps falling off, while Ady's robes was in tatters.

Their voices floated down to us to hear, unable to properly figure out the words they were saying. They both flew down to the ground, the one in red following the black. Ady stood guard between myself and Judar as we spoke, eyeing the fire ball she created in her hand. I glanced by her feet to see a small pool of blood slowly dripping larger.

As Judar flew off the looked to be following. "Audria, maybe you should get your wounds healed before you go off," I stopped her from going. She froze in a slouched position. All three of the Generals gasped as if it wasn't obvious who it was.

She slowly took down her hood and turned to face us. She had a gash on her cheek, her braids were unraveling, and there was blood dripping down her right hand from her forearm. Other than that she looked to be completely fine. Another dramatic gasp came from my friends. "I'm fine, I've been through worse," she laughed with a forced smile. "Like this is literally just a reopened wound." She held up her left arm. I saw a deep gash covering most of her arm, it was hard to tell what pattern it was in, as there was so much blood.

"That's a lot of blood," Spartos pointed out. Everyone was silently agreeing with the statement. She looked down at her arm, upon the sight of all the blood her face became five shades lighter.

"Yeah," she sighed in forced confidence, "I should take care of this." She took a step forward and that was when I noticed her limp. Looking at her leg her knee had a large gash near it back of it. She shouldn't be walking on that. I sighed and step forward before lifting her up into my arms. "I can walk," she pouted. I didn't listen to any of her fully thought out complaints and just took her to the infermary.


	30. What Else was I Meant to do?

"Thanks," I sighed after Yam healed my wounds. I had lost my sword/staff in the fight, and it was probably somewhere in the ocean. That was also what caused my injury on my arm. I never liked using that tactic, but I still had it.

I was pulling my sleeve back to cover the tattoo when Yam grabbed my hand to stop me. "I've heard about this," she gasped in fearful amazement, "It's a way to command the ruhk without use of a staff. I heard about it, but only in theory."

"Well, it works, just causes a terrible wound, I don't use it unless nessicary," I explained.

"Yamriha," Sin finally said something. He had just been sulking by the door the entire time. There were little blotches of red on his clothing, must have been my blood. "Can I talk to Ady alone?" With that my fellow blue haired magician scurried out of the room.

"What up?" I asked him, throwing my arms behind my head. My wound stung by my actions. She hadn't fully healed them, only made it so I could function with them.

"Don't 'what up' me," he snapped. Great, I made him upset. "Why did you do that? You could have gotten killed! Can't you just... Ugh." He was frustrated, but this was his fault.

I wanted to get angry at him, but I couldn't bring myself to. He was just worried. "Sin, excluding me is not protecting me. I will go out there and decide what to do on my own. So that's exactly what I did. Can you blame me for wanting to protect the people and kingdom I care about."

We just intensely stared at each other, neither of us knowing how to proceed." I wanted to protect you Sin," I told him, my eyes watering up a bit." I'm not some weak thing that needs to be protected. I know about Al Tharmen. You don't need to shield me from the darkness of this world. You say you want me by your side, but your actions don't say that. We should stop trying to protect each other and fight at each other's side." My gaze had fallen to my lap in my monolog.

I didn't notice the one I love slowly walk his way to me. I didn't look up until I felt his hand on my cheek, pushing away my stray hair. Gold and blue met, causing everything else to disappear. "Audria," he sighed, leaning his forehead against mine, "You need to stop trying to take everything on your own." I reached up my right hand, laying it in his cheek like he was doing with me.

"I'll try," I promised, "Personally I think I've gotten better with that from when we were kids."

"I'll be the judge of that," he agreed with a smirk. We both let out a little chuckle. So many words went unsaid as we stayed like that for what felt like hours.

"I love you," I finally let those words slide out of my mouth. He smirked, perfectly knowing I did.

"Took you long enough," was his only response. I pulled away from him and playfully smacked his chest.

I glared at him. "There were so many ways you could have responded to that, and you chose the worst one," I was in disbelief. He smirked at my annoyance. "Don't you have a war to prepare for or something." I reminded him. I knew if I didn't remind him he would have stayed there all day with me.

"Right," he nodded, putting on his more responsible side, "Don't go getting injured again." Sin left, with a loving glance. I smiled until the door closed behind him.

"No promises," I told him when he was long gone.

\- ~ -

"Where are you going!?" Mei asked frantically. We were preparing for battle, and I was sneaking out of HQ.

"I'm just gonna go visit Sin, then I'll be right back," I said, and left before they could say anything. I literally ran to the palace and followed the ruhk to Sin's office the doors were wide open, and the guards were in ko way going to prevent me from entering. I peaked right in to see he was speaking to Kougyoku.

They were really close and holding hands on the ground. I couldn't hear what Sin was telling her under his breath to her. It looked so intimate, much more than anything we have ever done. But then again I finally gave up on pushing him away yesterday, but we've only had one kiss, a simple one that I initiated. There were so many opportunities for us to be like that, but there were none. I knew he was just doing that to keep her on his side, but I still felt some degree of jealousy.

I gave up on my quest to talk to Sin before battle and returned to my friends. I teleported there, a type of magic only Yunan and I have mastered. I barely use it because it uses up my own magoi. Kansi got startled by my appearance, which lighten my mood drastically.

"Are you gonna tell him about Atiyah's Rift?" Yukino asked me. I froze, the idea has come to mind many times, but I could never decide. "I think it would be helpful, having an entire country in ourside instead of some royals here an there."

"We won't hold it against you if you do or don't," Kansi added, "It's your decision, we just don't want you to be worried about us all when making it." He reached over and straightened the signature rose red cloak that was on his boyfriend.

"Thanks you guys," I told them with a smile. I walked over and inspected Yukino's right ear. "Your piercings are healing well," I informed him. He decided to get the pair put into one lobe. "Have you test a full djinn equip with them in?"

"I don't like to," he complained, "You'll just punt me..." he has one of the smaller djinn equips, and within our sparing sessions, when in doubt, punt him.


	31. The Battle of Sindria

We were flying out over the sea. "You all got the plan?" I asked them. There was a hum of understanding from them all. "Alright, try not to get caught up with the general's fight. Our sole focus is the black stuff," I reminded them.

"We'll meet back up on the shore when all is said and done," Yukino told everyone. Kansi and Mei flipped up they're hoods and flew to the west and east side of the island.

"Let's do this," I told Yukino, holding out a hand for a high five. He pridefully gave it a slap, before putting on a pouty look, knowing he needed to djinn equip. "You can do it there..." I told him, knowing he was mainly nervous around me. He gave me a smile and flew to the north side of the island. I was in charge of the south side.

"Altezca, dwell in my body," I said pulling out my twin swords. It felt nice not having unmanageable hair. I had still yet to put it back in a braid, or even a pony tale for that mater. If I leaned my head back my hair would drag on the floor. In my djinn equip it was so much shorter. "I got this," I told myself. I flew down to almost sea level by the base of the mountains surrounding the island. I could see the black living goo approaching over the ocean.

Once the battles lead by the generals started, so did my job. I flew across the top of the ocean, to before the goo of distraction. I inhaled deeply, manifesting magoi in my thought. I let out a scream, having waves of my voice reverberate through the air, destroying a good chunk of goo.

I spared over the top of it, slicing away with my blades. Any bit that fell of the main mass disintegrated into nothing. With many more sound attacks. The entire south side had been taken car of before it even became a problem for the generals. I thought all was safe when the destruction goo was gone. I was flying back to land, knowing my friends had as easy as a time as me to take care of their chunk.

But I failed to keep track of the battle ensuing above me. I got hit by the reflected attack of the battle Yam was in the midst of. I splashed into the water, as I had lost my balance. It had only hit my left arm and leg, causing blistering, burning, and bruising. I kicked my legs and failed my arms, swiming to the surface against the pain through my body.

I treaded water for a while, trying to regain my orientation, not sure how far I was knocked away from land. Above appeared a fight I was not planning on interfering with. Sinbad vs. Ithnan. There wasn't anything I could really do to help any ways. When the final attack came I ducked underwater, as to not get caught in yet another attack.

I resurfaced yet again, to find the djinn equipped king flying down towards me. "Want some help getting back to shore, in turn I'd like you to answer some of my questions," Sin asked with his play boy smile. I reached out and grabbed his outstretched hand with my good one, guess fate made the choice for me.

Once we were back on shore, three cloaked figures ran up to me. "What happened?" they all asked in worried voices."Why are you wet?" They seemed all to have transformed into my mom for a moment.

"I told you that you shouldn't do this, you're previous injuries weren't even healed yet," Mei hissed, pulling out the first aid kit she always carried around. She started wrapping it around my foot, and didn't even have enough to make it half way up my calf.

" You really can't do anything without getting injured can you," Kansi sighed in disappointment.

"Why are you two still surprised, she almost died more times than she's been proposed to," we all laughed at the sad truth that was my life.

"Excuse me, but I have some questions I want answered," Sin said. We all turned to face him with a similar, oh crap, silence around us.

"Ummmmmmmmmmmm, _fuck,_ alright," I agreed, "Can I get a dry set of clothing first?" I begged, "And maybe some medical treatment." The sword in my face told me that was a no.

"Who are you?" my friend asked. Alright, going right into the stuff I didn't want to answer. An uneasy smile appeared on my face.

"Well this is, Mei, Kansi, and Yukino," I introduced the three people standing behind me, in a tone similar to that of one as a joke. Each flipped down their hood as I said their name. "And I'm Audria," I let go of my djinn equip, having long wet blue hair slap me in the face. "We're part of Atiyah's Rift."

Sin let down his word, with the purest look of confusion on his face. "the fuck....?" He was at a complete lost.

"Can I change now?" I asked, no one in particular, "I gonna go change now." Sin reached out and grabbed my wrist before I flew away. I gasped as it was my bad wrist.

"Sorry," he apologized sweetly, "but what is going on? Is this what you've been hiding?" he was sin complete and utter disbelief. He ran his hand through his hair, and ferrowed his eyebrows.

I was shivering in my wet clothes, but it didn't seem like that was going to change any time soon. "Well yeah," I answered, waving at my friends for them to leave, "Atiyah's Rift is sorta of anti-orginization, orginization. I started it about ten years ago. There's only twenty five of us, but we still have managed to stop some of Al Tharmen's plans..." I was so badly trying to justify my actions, to make him understand. He was just watching me, trying to understand it all.


	32. Welcome to the AR

I was sitting on a rock, watching Sin pace back and fourth along the sand. I had tacked off my robes and using them to cushion my butt from the rock. I was surprised none of the Generals had come to find him yet. I so badly wanted to change of of my wet drying clothes and get my wounds treated, but he also needed me there, even if I was saying nothing.

"Were you ever going to tell me about this?" he finally asked another question.

"I don't know, probably," I shrugged, looking to the ground dejected at the truth. "I didn't know how you were going to react...."

"Well I am angry," he answered my worries, "But more at myself for not noticing this. I knew you were hiding something, but something like this, I would have never guessed." he came and sat down next to me, looking completely dejected.

I wrapped my good arm around him. "What did you think I was hiding?" I asked him, leaning onto his shoulder.

He shrugged, getting my wet hair off of him. "I don't know, that you're actually Aladdin's mom or something," the purple haired man answered.

I jolted up, remembering my blue haired brother was out in a dungeon, or more on his way home by now. I put a bit of weight onto my bad leg and gasped in pain. " Hey, calm down, I'm sure he's fine, unlike you, "he finally realized I had terrible injuries and needed to get them looked at.

He looked ready to carry me, but with my entire left sighed covered in injuries I seemed to be something that would be impossible. We finally figure out that if I learned on him with my good skills ghed and used him to balance as I hopped on one foot we could move. "Door," I said, pointing to the nearest door once we were back in the village.

"Ady, we need to get you to a doctor," Sin argued. I ventured off on my own only to have him anxiously follow me. I pulled out my rose charm and twisted it out into it's key form. Sin watched me intently as I put it in the key whole of this random back door to a house. I pushed open the door and hopped through to the familiar dark stone room of AR HQ.

I quickly pulled Sin in and shut the door behind us. "Audria!" Mei yelled at my arrival. She had plenty of medical supplies sitting on the the table and hurrily pulled my over to all of it, not paying any mind to my leg.

I was glancing between Sin and Mei. The king was slowly making his way around to the room, hovering near the doors, debating wither or not to open them. While Mei was checking my injuries, and I wanted to keep track of what she was doing. "Where are we?" the purple haired man finally got around to asking.

"Welcome to Atiyah's Rift's HQ," I answered, throwing my arms up, which earned my an enraged glare from Mei. "This is a magical tool," I held up the rose charm, "It turns into a key, which can be used on any door to make a portal to here."

He walked over next to me and took the charm out of my hand to look at this. "There is our lab, that leads out into the darkness, and that is my room, don't go in there," I informed him of where every door led. His interest lied on the one to my room.

"Don't try, she has some traps on the door to keep people from entering it," Mei warned him, "Arm," she demanded. I held out my injured arm to her.

"Where is this place?" he asked, sitting down on the table next to me. It was very hard to tell since he didn't have windows, and the temperature wasn't anything too extreme.

"The rift in the dark continent," I told him nonchalantly. "The bottom of it to be exact, in the near edge, way the the west."

"I call it the closest place to hell," Mei said with an overly cheery smile. Sin slid further away from the brunette. "How did this even happen?" She asked in disbelief, struggling to wrap bandages around my hand.

"I did something stupid," I explained in the most vague way possible. She glared at me. I didn't dodge the attack Yamriha reflected... "I confessed, getting embarrassed. She poked my sore arm as punishment for my stupidity.

" It amazes me you aren't dead yet, "Mei groaned, tieing up the bandages.

" So she gets injuried alot? "Sin asked, obviously worried for my well being.

Mei hummed as she thought." This is actually the worst she's gotten. Most of the injuries can be healed with magic, but this is a magic wound, so this can't. But she has broken arms, ribs, I think she almost had her foot ripped off once."

"It was a gash that terribly dislocated my ankle," I corrected her.

"What ever," Mei sighed, pulling out her charm. "In going back," she said, opening up the door to see the orphanage through the gap.

"You made all of this?" he asked in amazement. He looked do to the door to the lab, amazed on how it was larger than the main room, and layered with things he didn't even know what they were.

"Hey, you made a kingdom, I made a force to be reconded with," I laughed, testing out to see eif the splint Mei made worked, which it did. "Let me get dressed and we can head back," I told him, rushing into my room. I shut the door before he could even get a glance at the mess. With my I juries I doubt I could have worn pants instead I through on an old skirt and crop top I had laying around. I grabbed a spare rove and threw it over. I grabbed a cloth and tied my hair up on a pony tail.

"Ready?" I asked Sin after I found him looking around the lab.

He pried his attention away, and just stared at me. He still had my charm in his hand which reminded me, I should probably get him one. I did have a box of pre-made ones, just need to find it in this mess. "Sure..." he said, grabbing my attention away from trying to remeber where I put it.


	33. Drunk Escapades

I stumbled out of the bar, not wanting to be noticed. I stuck to the side of the building, trying to blend in, and use it as something to lean on. _Are you heading home Ati? Cause it's the other way._

" _I want to see Sin,"_ I proclaimed through the haze of alcohol. I stumbled my way to the palace through the blur that was my vision. Whenever I felt someone's gaze on me I just froze and suppressed the tears. _Ati let me out so I can take you home._ " _Noooooo!"_ I whined to the motherly voice in my head.

I stuck to the shadows in my endeavor to find my friend. I hated how many people there were. They old come up and talk to me. They were all judging me. Like I'm a freak with my long blue hair and bandages. Couldn't I have a normal color hair, like blond. I clenched into my robes as I ran into the palace gardens, tears close to appearing on my face, my body coated in sweat, a lump lodged in my throat, and vomit working it's way out of my stomach.

I was following the glow birds. Who was I looking for again. I should just go home, no one will be watching me there. _You're looking for Sinbad sweety_ the voice begrudgingly told me in my head.

" _Thanks voices in my head,"_ I laughed patting my head, " _I guess I'm never alone are_ I." I don't know why that made me scared, but the thought of someone always following me, and judging me.

I stumbled up a flight of steps. Down the walk way was two figures. There was a flash of purple in the moonlight, and I recognized it as Sin. But the other figure was still unknown to me. I slowly approached, not wanting to inturpt something important. Through the drunken haze I recognized the long pink hair of the Kou princess.

My breath got stuck in my throat. The tears started flowing. Of course he'd be with her. Why would he even be interested in me. I'm violent, ugly, and I can't hold down decent conversation. I ran off, which was hard with my terrible agility. I literally fell down the stairs, pulling open my bandages, and scrapping my good knee and elbow.

I hurried up, ignoring the pain, and hopping no one saw it. It was hard to tell through the tears and alcohol. I took the back streets to return home, as there were less people to notice me. "Hey girly," a voice said, pulling on my bad arm. I yelped in pain and tried shrinking smaller. "Where you going, the party's that way?" The drunk man led me out to the main street where he went off to get more drunk, and I was frozen, fearful of the crowds of people.

I slowly backup until I found myself against a wall. My breathing was shallow and labored, no matter how hard I tried I couldn't get in any air. New tears started sliding down my face. I could already taste the stomach acid, and everything was spinning. I slid down the wall until I was sitting on the ground. I buried my head into my arms and knees, trying to pretend I was somewhere else as I cried and cried.

I wasn't sure how long it was until I felt a set of arm on my shoulders. I looked up to find the emerald green of Yukino's eyes. "Audria, you need to breath," he told me. I clenched my hands I to my hair, shaking my head.

" _I want to be alone,"_ I whimpered in repeat, shaking as a spoke.

"I don't know what you're saying Ads," my friend sighed in fear and sadness, "Let's get you home though." He pulled me up off the ground and I clung into his back as he lead the way. I was soon walking through a doorway. The moment I recognized the dark stone walls I made a B line to me room, shutting the door behind me.

I threw myself into the pile of pillows I used as a bed. I made a caccoon around myself with my single blanket and huge a pillow into my face to absorb the tears. I let out all my anxious emotions with those tears.

As I did Sin was anxiously wandering the festival, looking for me. He was having a hard time finding me with all his efforts. He did howertfond my friends. "Ummm," he awkwardly walked up to them, as he had never had a proper conversation with any of them. "Where's Ady?" he got around to asking.

"She got drunk and we took her to bed," Mei answered nonchalantly, taking a sip of her own alcohol.

Sin was confused at the premise of me being drunk, as if I was too responsible to drink in excess. "Well in the morning can you tell her to come see me," he asked of them.

"Sure," the three answered in eary synchronization. The king just backed away from the three.

It would have been helpful if they had noticed what he was holding. My swords, my metal vessel swords. He took them with him to where he would usually be found with rest of his generals. "What you got there Sin?" Sharrkan asked through the liquor.

"Isn't that Audria's sword?" Hinahoho asked recognizing the sword I constantly have at my side.

"It is, I found it in the garden," Sin said putting it in a loop next to his own metal vessel. "Her friends said she got drunk and was taken home."

"I saw her running around crying before," Pisti said disoriented due to the amount of alcohol in her blood. "What ever it was had to be bad, cause she was balling. Pisti laughed once before she sucame to the alcohol and passed out.

" It had to be something pretty bad if she was crying, she strong, there would need to be a lot to break her, " Dakin said, not helping Sun's sudden worries one bit.


	34. Going

I was walking through the castle, wearing knee high boots, pasts, long sleeved shirt and my usual robes. At my side was a bag, and I had all my weapons strapped on. I had a terrible hang over, but I needed to go somewhere. First I had books to give Yam, I needed to talk to Aladdin, heal Dunya, and get my metal vessel back from Sin.

I walked up to the door way the the king's office, and knocked. I didn't bother waiting for an answer and walked right in. "Ady!" Sin screamed at my appearance.

"Please shut up," I begged, cringing at my hangover enduced headache. He looked like a dejected puppy.

"Are you headed off somewhere?" another person I needed to talk to asked, in a quiet voice. I turned to face the blue haired magician, and my face lit up.

"Yeah, just a short thing, should be back in a week," I told her, "But before I go I have somethings to give you." I rustled through my bag to find the correct book, peaking at them to make sure they were. "Here," I handed them to her. She opened them to be confused because they were blank. Actually they were invisible ink, that would be reveled in a certain type of light created by magic. "You can see what's written in them with this spell," I told her, handing her a scrap of paper, "memorize it then burn it."

She took a peak at the spell and then rushed out of the room. "What was that?" Sin asked, walking up beside me.

"Oh, all of AR's information on dark djinns and dark metal vessels,"I explained nonchalantly, " And if she asks about how I got it all, you can tell her about the AR, and rest of the generals if you want to." I tilted my head to look at him, which only agitated my hangover somehow.

He reached over and gently put his hands on my cheeks. "You're pale,"he declared, and leaned down to out his forehead against mine, "and a little warm." My love to a step back and moved his hands to my cheeks.

"Well I sorta have a hangover," I confessed, "Drank way too much alcohol last night." I would probably made some over the top sound effect, if it weren't for my pounding forehead.

"I'm sorry," he said. This confused the hell out of me. He continued before I had a chance to ask any questions. "I didn't want you to see that. I need the princess on our side, and that's how I need to do it. I don't have any feelings for her, I only love you Ady, truly. I never wanted to make you cry." Relization hit my like a brick.

He thought I got sad cause he was being all flirty with Kougyoku. I tilted my head to the ground, and let out a little laugh, make in me wince in pain. "Don't worry about it," I told him with a soft smile, "I just get really emotion when drunk, and forget how to properly think, or walk. Speaking of which, can I have my swords back, I have somewhere eight need to be at noon?"

Sin gave me a worried glare. "Whatever you're doing, are you sure you should?" He lightly glided his hand down my left arm, sending tingles up it. He grabbed my hand and lifted it up to my face, pulling back the long sleeves to show more bandages. "You've only had this for four days, they are barely healed, and you are bound to get more injuries. I don't want you getting hurt."

I gave him a reassuring smile and lifted my hand to his face. "Thanks for worrying about me, but I'll be fine. I know exactly what I'm going to do and there risky no chance I'm gonna run into something involving Al Tharmen. I'll be gone, a week at most, actually... it might be a month."

"Ady," Sin sighed, resting his head on top of mine, "You better come back, without a single hair out of place." he slid my sword back into my hand. I reached up and gave him a peck on the cheek as my answer, and went to take care of rest of my business.

I found Aladdin in the same room as a still sleeping Dunya. " Hey, Blueberry, " I greeted my brother, patting his head. He looked up and flashed me a meloncholy smile. I pulled out a little wand I used when first learning magic. It was a thin bronze stick the length of my forearm with a round amethyst embedded on the top.

Just being near her I could feel the dark metal vessel piece in her. I sighed thinking of all the pain that one piece could be causing. "What are you doing?" my brother asked, noticing how the ruhk were swarming awaiting my command.

"There's still a piece of metal vessel in her," I told him, hearing his gasped mad emerge all the more worried. "I think I can get it out... Sadly I've dine it before, it was s just in an arm though..." I geld up my old staff I would be using until I could get tone better suited for me. I concentrated, closing my eyes.

I could feel the gathering of black ruhk, that were no longer attached to a physical piece of the vessel, but lingered in her. I slowly guided them out of her and had white ruhk take it's place. I opened my eyes, completely drained. I needed to test it, to see if it worked, but there was only one way I knew, and that would take her life if it didn't. I just sat down next to Aladdin and hoped it work, or her fate was for her to die.

"How did you....?" Aladdin was watching through the entire thing, amazed at the magic I did.

"It's complicated," I shrugged, "There is a lot of magic only I am capable of doing, or know how to do that is." I glanced over at my brother to see his face lot up in awe.

"Can you teach me magic!?" He asked, jumping to his feet in excitement. I bit my lip as I thought. I'm sure at this point he's starting to think about going to Magnostadt, which he should do.

"Maybe after you learn more basic magic," I offered with a playful laugh, "Go to Magnostadt, study, then when you come back I can teach you more complicated stuff us magis can do." I reached over a bopped his nose. "You need to go to Magnostadt Aladdin. I wish I could tell you why, but you need to learn that yourself."


	35. Then it was Us

I was running through the streets of Sindria, literally jumping over obstacles. I needed to see Aladdin off before he left for Magnostadt. I easily found the ship once I was at the docks. I ran up to the group and literally tackle hugged Aladdin. We both laughed as we say on the street in a hug. "I thought I wasn't gonna get back in time to say goodbye," I told him.

"Oneechan, you have an arrow in your hair," Aladdin pointed out nonchalantly. I did just come out of a dungeon, so not overly surprising. I started running my hand through my now shorter hair, long story, until my hand ran into something pointy. I pulled the silver arrow out of my hair with a laugh.

"Yeah, I just got back," I explained, putting the arrow in my pocket, half of it sticking out. "Do you have everything?" I asked, dotting on him like a worried mother.

"Yes," he whined, probably getting similar treatment from Yam.

"Spare clothes, spare staff, your flute, foot for the journey, money?" I ran through a small list I had created in my mind.

"Yes," he complained, probably just wanting to get going. He was all slouched up and had a pout on his face.

"Fine, I'll take your word," I laughed, "Oh I have friends in Magnostadt, if you ever need help they have a charm like this," I handed him a spare AR charm I had brought him, "show them this and tell them your my brother and they'll help you." He took the chain from me and nodded din understanding.

"I need to get going now," he said, putting the charm in his bag. He gave me another quick hug before going to the ship.

"Bye,"I screamed," Don't stay up late, study hard, and if you get in a fight fight fair, above the waist not in the face, and make friends! " Everyone started chuckling at my statement.

Sin walked up and started squinting. He was trying to figure out what was different. "My hair's shorter," I told him, his face lit up with realization.

He got closer and started running his hand through my mid waist length edge hair. I was considering fused on why, but it felt nice, and extremely calming. I then remembered I haven't slept in days and was exhausted. "You okay?" he asked under his breath, as I slowly closed my eyes. I nodded into his hand on the side of my head.

"Just tired," I explained, "I should head home and take a nap." He pulled me into a loose hug, which I would have been more than happy to fall asleep in.

"Come find me when you wake up, I want to know what you've been doing in the past week," Sin said through my hair. I nodded into his chest and pulled apart. I hazily made my way back to the orphanage, before venturing into my office and falling asleep on the couch.

I woke up to find a group of kids had fallen asleep around me and a blanket had been draped across me. I was still extremely tired and just drifted back to sleep and the memory drifted into confusion. When I woke up with a functioning amount of energy the sun was just starting to set.

I hoped I had enough time to do what I had planned. I went to the kitchen to find Mei and other workers cleaning up from dinner. I gathered everything I needed and made what was nessicary, and cleaned up my mess when done. I packed everything into a basket and headed to HQ for the rest. I gathered together a key for Sin, a bottle of whine I had stopped by Reim quickly to get, and a magic cloth. I redress Ed my wounds as the bandages were coated with blood and puss, which made me gag. I changed into a simple white dress and a rose red shall. I messed with my hair, before giving up and leaving it down. I grabbed something I had kept safe all these years, and wouldn't go a day without it crossing my mind. The ring Ezra gave me before she died. I took it out of it's box a slid it into a pocket.

I grabbed everything a flew to the palace, making a pits top on the roof to set everything up. I layer down the blanket, layed the candles, and scattered the flowers. The food, which mainly consisted of snacks were lauded out nicely, waiting to be devoured. I just needed to get the one I wanted to eat it all with. I hopped back onto the flying carpet and hopped Sin was free.

I peaked into the window of his office, expecting to find it empty, instead I found him asleep at his desk, probably a top some paperwork. I rapped my fingers against the glass, causing a sharp sound to startle him awake. He slowly approached the window opening it up for me. "Good morning sleeping beauty," I teased him with a smirk, "attempting some work I see."

"Ady, you could have come through the door," Sin said through a yawn, pointing at the door in the other side if the room.

"But I have something planned, and this is much more romantic," I said matter of factly, "So do you trust me?" I held out my hand to him, skooching to the side to make for room for him on the flying carpet.

Jokingly, he was a put hesitant to take my hand, but after a glare he gladly did. "Anywhere you want to go?" I asked, flying away from the castle.

"Anywhere with you is perfect," he told me, leaning into me.

"No distracting the driver," I hissed at him, "It's dangerous." I gripped onto the edge a bit tighter, trying to stay focused.

"Alright," he laughed at my seriousness, and to lighten the mood mimicked the sitting position I was in.


	36. Fated Date

There was a wide smile on Sin's face. I was proud of the fact that I had created that. "Do we really need to go back?" he complained, throwing himself on top of me. I laughed and shrugged him off as the island of Sindria came closer.

"I said we should head back, not that this was over," I assured him. I slowed down as we approached to roof of the palace, I lowered us down, and I stood up, Sin hesitantly following my lead. I approached the blanket, lighting the candles with magic as we approached. I glanced back at Sin to see an expression of slight disbelief on his face. I held my hand out to him which he kindly took and I led him the last few steps to the rooftop picnic.

I sat down first, and he sat down next to me, pulling me into his side. I was hungry from the fact I hadn't eaten all day, so reached out for to most appatising plate there was. Fruit tarts, that I spent way too much time making. Sin had taken it upon himself to pour us some wine. "Couldn't wait could you?" he asked in a laugh as he noticed my puffy cheeks full of food.

I quickly choked it down so I could reaspond. "I'm starving," I complained, "I haven't eaten at all today, and the hours I spent making all of this didn't help." I chopped down another bite.

"You made all this?" he asked in astonishment. It was like he forgot at nine point in his life I cooked every meal he ate.

"Yeah," I answered timidly, taking a sip of my chalice if wine. A tan hand came and pushed the cup away from my mouth. Glad in blue met in a comforting gaze.

"Have I ever told you I love you? " he whispered under his breath. I felt both his hands find their home on my hips.

"Not recently, but I know," I told him with a hunt if playful arrogance in my voice. A smiling smirk played on our lips as we drew closer. My moved my arms up to be around his neck, so his hands were the only thing keeping me up right. I was anxiously waiting for our lips to connect like they had so many years before.

They never did, and he just pulled away. I silently sighed in disappointment. I pulled my knees up to my face and pouted into them. "So where did you go?" he asked me, not noticing my pouting.

"I was capturing a dungeon with Hasim and Jamiya," I answered nonchalantly. I watched as Sin choked on the pastry he took a bite out of. "It's not like it's the first one. I've done it with Yukino, Shakir, Serin, Kouei, and Ivan. This one was actually the easiest." I curled my hands around my cup, taking another sip. I didn't get it, he gives so much attention to any woman, but when it comes to me I'm like the plague.

Well our last kiss I ingbitiated and I'm a feminist, why do I need to wait for him to make a move. But I don't want to force him to do anything. But he says he loves me, so what's so wrong about kissing. Awe screw it, I want to. "Hey Sin," I said, forcing my voice through the lump in my throat. He turned his attention to me.

I reached over grabbed him around the neck and pulled him down to my height. I forced our lips together, it wasn't that great and extremely forced. It was my second kiss with a guy, I didn't know what I was doing. Luckily Sin did, and after the initial shock he took over. He pulled my onto his lap, so we weren't both sitting in awkward positions. His arms wrapped around me, pulling me as close as we could get. His lips encased mine, as I mimicked his actions.

He was the one to pull away. We just took a moment to process what just happened. I thought he didn't like it, but he kissed back. Maybe he is more in love with the idea if me than actually me. I mean, no one really knows what to expect with me. I started climbing off his lap, when he pulled me tight once again. "Don't go," he begged into my hair.

It all made sense now. The last time we had any kind of intimacy I left, for years. And even when he originally confessed I left with no response. I broke his heart time and time again. I traumatized him. I was an idiot for not realizing this. My grip on him grew tighter and I buried my face into his chest. "I'm not going anywhere," I told him. My right hand slid down into my pocket, feeling the ring I had placed in there earlier. I thought it was a stupid idea, but I think we need a little stupid right now.

"Hey," I said in a lighter tone, and rolling off his lap so I sat next to him. I looked him in the eyes to see a few tears rolling down his face. I gasped and reached up, cupping his cheeks. "I'm not gonna leave again. I was an idiot for doing it back then. I love you, and I don't want to part from you ever again." He closed his eyes, enjoying my touch and closeness. "I'm sorry for making you wait this long. It wasted so much time we could have had. I don't want to waste any more time..."

I slipped one of my hands into my pocket pulling out the ring, and holding it in front of his face. "So wanna get married? Can you at least try to picture it, we've left that place far behind, where we avoid war. We have a quaint kingdom, which you worked hard for. It's just us, and our friends, and some kids aren't out of the question." He snickered, recognizing the monolog he said before I left. He opened his eyes, which widened in sight of his mother's ring in my hand.

"Is this...?" he couldn't even get out the full sentence. He gently took the ring from my hands, as if it were the most precious thing in the world.

"Yeah," I said in a meloncholy tone. "She gave it to me a week or so before she died." He snapped up to look at me, seeing the regretful smile on my face. "I shouldn't have left then either... All it seems I do is leave you. But I don't want to anymore, that's why I..." I couldn't choke out rest of the words.

Sin laughed, seeing my flustered face. "Ady," he pulled me into a hug and kissed my forehead. "No matter how much I love the gesture. I need to say no. But maybe in a couple months I can see if you still want to."

"So more time?"I clarified with a slight laugh.

" Yeah, " he agreed," But I'm gonna hold onto this for the mean time." I smiled and leaned I to his shoulder, just enjoying being there with him.


	37. Something More

I woke up to this slight tugging at my hair. I slowly opened my eyes, flinching at how bright it was. "Good Morning," said a husk voice. I rubbed the sleep from my eyes to find Sin was next to me, and we were still on the roof. I just groaned and closed my eyes again.

"Come on the sun's been up for hours," Sin said, poking my cheek.

"Since when has the sun ever decided what I do," I grumbled covering my face with my arms. I heard him laugh, and his arms appear under me. "What are you doing?" I asked, trying to peak through my light-blinded eyes. I buried my head in his neck trying to shield it from the light.

I felt his grip on my loosen, frightening me into hugging him. "Don't you dare drop me," I hissed at him, finally able to bare opening my eyes. I saw her was standing on the edge of the roof with a high drop. My grip on him became tighter. "Sin, back away from the edge," I said in the most threatening voice possible.

"Glad you're awake," he laughed, placing a kiss on my temple as he took a step away from the end of the building. I happily greeted the ground beneath my feet we packed up everything and I flew us back down the the ground. "I should go hame and change..." I said, not wanting to part from him.

He pouted thingies the same thing. He looked down at our still conjoined hands. "You're bleeding," he fret, turning my arm better, seeing a redd streak appearing in my bandages.

"Yeah, I must have reopened a scab or something," I said nonchalantly, pulling my arm back to my side.

"You should really get it looked at my a doctor," he said, voice and face full of worry. "Your hand is a bruised purple, it's got to be painful."

He was right, but not much I could do. "I've had injuries like these before. They're magic, nothing much medicine can do about them." I awkwardly pushed my injured arm into my chest. "But it doesn't limit what I can and can't do. I've gone through a dungeon in the state."

"Yes, but if you continue ue to open up scabs you'll never get better," Sin said, running a hand through my hair. "You're never gonna get those bandages off at this rate." I opened my mouth, ready to defend my wanting to to run around and be an idiot. "Go get changed," he said before I could say anything.

I gave him a small scowel and went on my way back home. Mei wanted d to hear of detail of the date, but I refused to tell her any. "But Ads!!!" she complained, slumping over my shoulders. "I can't date, so I need to live vicariously through you."

I laughed, pushing her off of me. "You can date, you just need to find a guy that is fine with you being one biologically," I said, holding her hand comfortingly. She pouted and pulled her hand away from me.

"That is harder than you think," she pouted. Oh I knew it was hard, with needing to worry about what would happen if it became known she was born a he. Then the struggles of dating all together is hard.

I finally got around to changing, and put on my normal clothes. I grabbed a couple books and put my metal vessel back on my hip. I made my way back to the palace, wanting to finish my previous conversation with Sin.

I was in my way to his office, hoping that's where either would find him. "Audria!" a voice yelled, prying my attention away from the book in my hand. I looked up to find Yam running towards me. "I didn't get to welcome you back yesterday," she said, giving me a small hug. "There is so much I want to talk to you about." She kept her hands on my shoulders and shook me back and fourth.

"So maybe stop shaking me, and talk," I said, pushing her hand off of me.

"Okay first, you should talk to Dunya," Yam said, looking off to the side. My face lit up. She isn't dead! I freaking saved her! "She has been wanting to talk to you."

It was my turn to shake her. "Take me!" I declared. She was confused by my sudden excitement, but happily led me to the bedroom of the princess. I timidly walking in behind Yam.

"Dunya, this is Audria, Aladdin's sister," the magician introduced me. I gave an awkward wave.

"My, you and Aladdin look so much alike, if I didn't know better I would think you were his mother," she said with a painful laugh.

"Well my hair is usually pink, but it's blue for some reason," I said, taking a seat and a chair beside her bed. The two other r blue haired females laughed, taking it as a joke. "How are you doing Dunya? not many people survive a dark djinn equip."

"Audria, don't tell her that," Yam hissed at me under her breath.

"It's her life Yamuraiha, she deserved to know everything about it, even if there is a chance of it ending," I said in a stoic voice. "So, no pain or anything?" I turned back to the Princess.

"I'm not at full health, but with all the help everyone is giving I'm sure I'll be there sooner or later," Dunya answered with a hopeful smile, which caused me to return one.

"You should get some rest," I told her, standing up next to Yam. We said another goodbye to her and left her to get some sleep. "What else you wanted to talk about?" I asked her, sticking my hands in my back pockets.

"Where did you get those books!?" she asked with great enthusiasm.

"Oh, I wrote them," I said nonchalantly, walking in front of her with a shrug. She just froze in awe. But a moment later she grabbed my arm and pulled all the way to her study.

It must have been hours we spent up there. It was both of us asking each other questions, then turned I to us making magical things together. "And then you enfuse it with magoi, and bam, you got on invisibility potion," I declared holding up the purple liquid. "Only it doesn't work on animals and humans, and is toxic to plants. But throw it at someone and they become naked."

"So this is where you have been," a familiar voice said from the door way. We both turned away from the working table to see Sin.

"You're girlfriend is a genius!" Yam yelled. Noth of us got viable flustered at her calling me his girlfriend. I mean I did propose to him the night before, so it was appropriate, but still shocking.


	38. Life out of the Castle

"Do you think we have enough?" Mei asked, eyeing the six spools of fabric her and I were carrying. With was all basic linen fabric in white, black, red, blue, green, and pink.

"We can always come and get more if we need to," I assured her, adjust the spools I was carrying. Today we were making new clothing for all of the children, even in other countries. Just simple outfits, but they haven't gotten new ones since last year, so it was time.

Someone suddenly approached me from behind, wrapping their arms around my waist. I stiffened in shock."Hello beautiful," they whispered into my ear. I relaxed, recognizing the voice anywhere.

"Hey Sin," I responded, pushing out of his grip on me. "What are you doing in the market? Don't you have paper work of something King related you have to do?"

"I'm gonna head back," Mei quickly whispered to me and hurried off out of the curious eyes of everyone around. If course who wouldn't want to know who their womanizing King was filling with this time. Many people got sad that it was me, but little did they know it was a serious relationship, and not some fling.

"You always come to me, so I thought today I'd come to you," he explained with an overly forced smile. I felt that was a cover to his true intentions.

"Do you have work to do and the only place you can hide from Ja'far is outside of the palace?" I asked the best guess I had. He tried to hide the look of surprise and worry. "I'll take that as a yes." I turned to continue walking back. "I'll let it slide this once."

His hurried footsteps could be heard to catch up to me. "Let me help you with that," Sin offered, reaching to grab the spools from me.

"No," I hissed pulling them out if his reach, "I am perfectly fine."

"What kind of gentleman would I be if I didn't help my girlfriend carry her things," he tries to tease his way into assisting me.

"You're not a gentleman, you're a womanizer," I clarified his mistake. I heard people walking past snicker at my comment. I was suddenly picked up off my feet and was being carried bridal styled in Sin's arm. I was blushing ferociously from embarrassment.

He had a proud smirk in his face. "There we both get what we want," he said through that adorable, arrogant smile of his, "You cans till carry your things, and I get to help you."

"But me down," I begged in a high-pitched voice, trying to blurry my burying face at the tops of the spools.

"Nope," he laughed, throwing me up a bit to adjust his hold on me. "I like you right where you are." His lips managed to find mine for a short second. I groaned and hid my face away from his ammused glaze.

He took few wrong turns, but I quickly corr cited him, and we somehow managed to get to the orphanage, without my dying of embarrassed anxiety. "Great you're back!" Mei greeted us. "We need these," she came and took the spools from me, not even commenting how I entered in the arms of my boyfriend.

I slowly followed after her, having Sin follow me like a timid puppy. I noticed the entire staff of four was there sewing. "What do you need me to do?" I asked, picking up a pair of scissors.

"We got everything covered," Nina answered with a smile. "You haven't been here the past couple of years, so we're used to it."

"Oh," I said, keeping a smile on my face through my dejected feelings. "Well I'll be around if you need any help..." I reluctantly slugged out of the room, keeping a calm face. "Well my schedule just got cleared, what do you want to do?" I asked him in as cheery of a tone as I could manage.

"Ady," my Sin sighed, placing a hand on my cheek. He could obviously see through my phasad.

"Miss Audy!" three children ran down the hall, Mavi gathered king quickly remind himself if PDA.

"Can we practice magic?" the eldest one begged, "We haven't in weeks."

"Of course," I laughed, ruffling their hair. "Let's go get your staffs." They started running down the hall to my office. I giggled and followed the three energetic children.

"Magic?" Sin questioned, following behind me.

"They can channel ruhk, so it's my job to teach them," I answered with a shrug. There were all bouncing at the foot of a shelf I kept the practice staffs in. I brought them down. "No offensive magic until I'm out there," I reminded the three as they grabbed the stuffs and were gone with he wind.

"So do I get to see Teacher Ady now?" Sin asked, sling an arm over my shoulder.

"You get to see supervisor Audria now," I answered, showing him the back yard after the orphanage. He looked at me questioningly. "I highly believe in self learning. I thought them the basics and left them to research the rest with all the resources I offer, even to come ask me anything. But it's still magic so they need to be supervised when doing it."

He froze in a bit of awe of the feild I called the backyard. The orphanage was on the edge of the town so there was a large feild at our disposal. In a tree hung a swing, whole through many was a tree fort. There were a few training dummies, and a path through a mountain that would lead to the sea. All over the place was toys balls and wooden swords. It was any child's dream, or man-child's dream.

He was shocked out of his day dream by the sudden light of a fireball from one of the mage practicing. "You're fire magic is getting better Jin," I praised the kid.

I suddenly felt a pair of arms wrapped around me from behind. "You should be proud of what you built here," Sin commented, resting his head on top of mine.

"I am," I said. He hummed in disagreement. I sighed, figuring it was time I told him. "When I first started the orphanages it was only Mei and I with the occasional help from my friends. Mei was utterly useless then so I needed to do everything, but I had nothing against that. But now I do nothing..." I leaned back I to his chest as I let out breath I didn't know I was holding.

"It's alright for things to change Ady," my best friend sighed don't my hair, "It happens all the time."


	39. Mistakes were Made

I sat down the last paper onto the floor next to me. It's become a habit for me to bring my paper work to the palace, so Sinbad and I could do outs together. I did mine in the floor, not minding it, as I could move around easier than in a chair. I slid on my back over the the foot of his desk. "How much you got left?" I asked him, slapping his leg with my hand.

He jolted, obviously out of sleep. "Huh?" he asked, looking down to see me on the ground, laughing a bit. "Don't you have work to do?" he skied, trying to take the conversation off of him.

I popped up from the ground and wrapped my arms around my shoulders. "I finished it, it has been hours," I told him sweetly, "But it appears you fell asleep right when I started." I was resting my head on his shoulder, and he leaned his head onto mine, each of us calmed by the other's presence.

"Tell you what," I whispersed huskily into his ear, "You finish all this and we can do something we haven't done yet." His eyes lit up in excitement, and he started working. I smiled at my work. "I'm going to talk with Yam," I told him, placing a kiss on his cheek, "Find me when you're done."

I slid my hands up his chest and over his shoulders. I was about to depart, when he pulled one back. He pulled me to him, placing a deep kiss on my lips. It was one of our more intimate kisses. He pulled me as close as we could get. I could feel his abs up against my stomach. His arms wrapped tightly around my back while mine snaked around him neck. Our lips fit like two puzzle pieces, passing warmth and emotion to the other. It was so comfortable, I wanted to stay there forever.

The kiss took a quick unexpected, but highly welcomed, turn. It went from something from adoration to passion. Our lips intertwined, trying our hardest to keep them together. Our tongues even managed to get into the fray. His hands glided over my sides and back leaving a tingle in their wake. Somehow he had untucked my shirt and his hands were against my bare skin. My hand had kept up his neck and my fingers weaved into his hair, pulling at it, in turn messing up his pony tail.

My mind got ll fuzzy and I could feel my heart beating throughout my entire body. I was close to melting, get hotter and wanting nothing more to discard some or all of my clothes. I couldn't even hold back the moan that escaped my mouth. He pushed me up against his desk, I could hear the papers flutter to the ground. His leg propped up between mine, and I instinctively grinded against it.

I was sure something much more would have transpired, if it weren't for the sudden clearing if someone's throat. We fearfully pulled apart and got I to decent positions, to find Ja'far scowling at us judgingly. Sinbad wasn't effected in the slightest from being caught, while I was burning red. I was slowly pulling my hood up to cover my face.

"I came to see if you were done with your work," Ja'far said in a passive aggressive tone, "but I see your urges are too much of a distraction." I slowly tried to creep my way out of the tense area, but Sin grabbed me and pulled down me back into his chest, sorta using me like a human shield.

"Ady and I had a deal though," Sin said proudly, trying to turn all the attention away from him and onto me.

"I said after," I whined, "You were the one that started it." I crossed my arms across my chest and puffed out my cheeks, but let Sin's arms stay around me.

"Any good business man knows to get payment before the task," he told me as if he was my superior. I broke out of his arms and looked at him dejected, forced of course.

"Of course I know that," I snapped, "But our relationship isn't a business deal." I could see the fear covering his face as forced tears gathered in my eyes. "If that's all I am to you, I don't want to be in this relationship anymore."

Sin rushed up next to me, muttering "No" on repeat as he did. "Ady no, it's not like that," he pleaded, whipping my the tears away before the fully fell out of my eyes.

"If it isn't..." I faked a sob, which was more of a covered laugh, "Then hold up to your end of the deal." His thumbs stopped stroking my cheeks and he forced me to look up at him, revealing my smirk. He had obviously realized what I was doing. "You think I'm joking," I threatened.

"You manipulative girl," he grumbled, removing his hands from my cheeks. "I'm not done though, I will find you when I finish all of this." I just blushed even more, knowing Ja'far was still in the room.

"Sin get to work," Ja'far complained, "And I'll take Audria with me so you don't get distracted." I waved to Sin as the advisor pushed me out of the room. "One of these days I might need to forfeit my job to you," Ja'far confessed.

"I think it's a two person job to begin with," I shrugged, "He is extremely stubborn when it comes to doing stuff he doesn't want to do." The exassassin hummed in agreement.

There was a moment of silence between us. "You threaten to leave him to motivate him, but would you ever?" Ja'far asked. I froze, thinking about that question myself.

"I use it more as an appeal to fear, cause I have," I confessed, "Multiple times actually, the first being when we were twelve and I originally left. The second being when we were seventeen in Reim... Some of my biggest mistakes." True tears started to gather in my eyes.

"That didn't answer my question," Ja'far said, ignorant to the emotions brewing in me.

I stopped to think once again, trying to properly explain our relationship. "You know how you act differently around different people, all of them sorta being an act. But in your life there's this one person who no matter what you can be yourself around them, no filter. Well for my that's Sin, so no I would never leave him, cause I probably need him more than he needs me."


	40. Parents

The sound of clashing metal could be heared coming from the training grounds. It was not a rare sound, but who was fighting was surprising. I had managed to convince Sin to have a full on sword match. I wanted to see if the student passed the teacher, cause I taught him how to fight originally.

I charged at Sin, my swords at my sides. He was preparing for full frontal attack, by I jumped d and did a back flip over him, quickly kicking him in the back on the way down. I spun around, ready to get the winning blow, but instead my swords got stopped by his. We both smirked at each other, both too stubborn to back down.

"Ads!" a sudden voice inturupted our fight. We both put down our weapons and turned to see Mei running at me, with a guard standing by the door, obviously have escorted her here. "There's some people at the orphanage for you..." she said, instantly sounding like she was regretting what he was saying.

"Who?" I asked, putting my swords back in their sheath.

"Maranda and Joseph," she whimpered. My mood instantly changed. I bit my tongue in irritation. I thought I got rid of them, and they would never need to bother with them again.

I let out an irritated groan. "I need to go," I reluctantly told Sin. I could have probably stayed there and not interact with the two, but that wasn't mature of me to do.

"Come back when you're done," he offered, giving me a kiss on the forehead. I gave him a forced smile and left with Mei. She knew better to talk to me with the dark aura radiating off of me. I stormed to the orphanage, losing Mei on the way.

The two of them were standing outside of the orphanage, looking as pathetic and cripple as ever. Both their hair was gray now, abd wrinkles were showing up on their face. "There's our little girl," Maranda cheered and came up and gave me a hug. I got stiff under her touch.

"Still growing I see," Joseph joked. I just glared at the two. The abandoned me when I was five, yet when we met again in Reim, with me being a successful business woman, they clung to me as if they deserved to.

"What do you want?" I hissed, crossing my arms in front of my chest, "I've repaid you for taking me in, you have no business left with me." I bought them a house and gave them a small fortune, more than enough payment.

"Can't we come see our daughter," she said, fake tears pooling in her eyes.

"You don't have one," I hissed at them, "And the last three times you've come to me you've wanted money. But I've told you, I don't have any! I take what I need to survive and give the rest to people who need it, which is not the two of you."

"Audria, that is no way to speak to your parents," the man who once taught me to hunt scolded me. I just laughed at his statement.

"That is true, but you are not them," I growled, walking past them, sending to get away before blood is spilt.

"If we didn't take you in you would have died, we saved you. You owe your life to us," Maranda hissed.

"I owed you five years, now get out of my face," I said, shutting the door in their faces. I stormed to the door of my office, unlocking it with my charm, and entering into the AR HQ.

I didn't want to be bothered and stormed out into to rift, letting the darkness surround me as someone called my name from the structure. Once I had enough of the darkness I pulled out my staff and lit up the end. I used that light to help me find my way to a place I haven't been in a while.

I put out the light as I was in some coming from the woodden cabin in the middle of the rift. I knocked on the door, knowing my mentor didn't know I was coming. The door opened to reveal a fanalis I should have known was there. "Audria?" she asked in her way of astonishment.

"Hey Morgiana," I greated her, "Is Yunan there?"

"Audria!" the magi screamed, pushing out to give me a quick hug. "I thought you forgot about me."

"Me forget about the weirdo who taught magic, never," I laughed, returning the hug.

"You're cheeks are red, you were angry. What got you angry?" he asked getting his protective father vibe he sometimes gets around me.

"Maranda and Joseph," I sighed, "I just need thwm to die already."

"Those are you're adoptive parents right?" Yunan questioned, going through lol his memories of our once weekly tea parties. I nodded in annoyance. "Just ignore them, they'll go away."

"How do you two know each other?" Morg asked, finally getting around to getting into the conversation.

"She's my student," Yunan declared, like it was something to be proud of.

"He taught me magic," I shrugged like it was nothing.

"So are you a magi too?" the young girl asked, probably piecing together some things she knows to make assumptions.

"Sorta," I shrugged, "But for simplicity I am. I just have a different goal than rest of the magis." We all walked inside, where Yunan started making tea. "Don't burn yourself," I warned him right before he yelped in pain.

"Weren't you wearing that clothing last time I saw you?" Yunan asked, "You used to change outfits every day, now you haven't changed in over three years."

"It's a waste of money to have so many clothes, so I just stick with this," I shrugged, helping him with tea.

"I only have this," Morg added, not wanting to be left out.

"And through all the years I've known you, I've only ever seen you here that green ensemble," I pointed out.


	41. Party Hard

The sea beast had come once again, and a night long party was quick to follow. "Sup party people!" I greeted the generals as I walked up to the table they would usually be found at. They all gave me their own greetings.

"Audria, let's go watch the dancers," Yam said frantically, trying to keep me from getting any closer.

"But I already did," I said, trying to dodge her restricting grabs. Somehow Pisti even got into the fray and was trying to stop me.

"We haven't, and us girls should go do something," Pisti said, pushing on my legs. I quickly pulled out my stag and made a borg to push the two away from me.

"What's going on?" I asked, knowing fully well they were trying to hide something from us.

"Nothing," the two woman awkwardly laughed with large forced smiles, making me all the more suspicious.

"Stop it you two, she deserves to know, maybe she can finally bring an end to all this," Ja'far said, bring an end to all of it. His statement brought even more confusion to me. The two generals begrudgingly walked out of my way. That when I saw it, Sin covered in valupious women. I sighed, and covered my face in a hand.

" See, she's angry," I heard Pisti scold Ja'far. I started laughing, surprising this that heard, cause there was a bit on mischief in it.

"This is so pitiful," I muttered with a smirk on my face. "This is what they call the lady killer of the seven seas." A devious idea came to mind and mad emy smirk more malicious.

"Scary," the eight generals muttered at the same time. I shifted my expression to that of mild amusement.

"I gotta go," I told them, "Got something I wanted to do. First I needed to find a specific person.

\- ¦ -

Mei and I were standing in similar poses in the middle of a clapping crowd. The two of us were were in revealing getups, much like other woman but with more jewelry and color. On the lower half of our mouths were silk clothes that hid a mischievous smirks. Once the music started again we both danced out and pulled person after person into the dance. People even joined in on there own. Soon the entire crowd was dancing, Mei and I in the center, with partners we had dragged in with us.

Both were male, mine looked to be a shirtless sailor, while Mei's was a half drunk brunette. During the dance I was all over him, and him on me. He obviously took it as attraction, which I wanted it to. I giggled when the song ended and he pulled me out of the dance to a table.

He pulled out a chair for me to sit, but instead I pushed him down into it and sat on top of his lap. "So what's your name?" I asked, pushing my chest into his.

"B-b..... Bari," he stuttered out. He was breathing heavily, and I felt something poking me in the leg. My smirk grew larger.

"Did all that dancing tire you out?" I asked innocently. I grabbed a cup of whine that was sitting in the table and brought it to his lips. "Drink," I commanded, which he greedily obliged as I tipped the cup against his lips.

"Oh, you made a mess," I pointed out, wiping a drop of wine falling from the corner of his mouth. The drop had relocated onto my thumb and I brought it under the cloth to me mouth, licking it away. I felt in stiffen under me.

The moment a new song started I stood up." I'm gonna go dance, but you rest," I whispered sensually into his ear md ran my hands across his chest as I left. I did that to five other men before something happened.

I was actually tired at this point and went to go get a drink. I was standing by a table with a bunch of wine, sipping at the cup in my hand. Suddenly a pair of arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me back behind a plant. I was ready to punch whatever bastard who was bold enough to grab me before I recognized the plum lock of the idiot king. "What are you doing?" he hissed at me.

"Having fun," I shrugged nonchalantly, "It's halarious to see them squirm. "I laughed evil for a second. He watched me in worry for a second.

" You scare me sometimes Ady, "he confessed, "But you should stop, you don't know what they will do to you." I smiled because he cared, even if it was through jealousy.

"I do though," I commented, "I go for the wall flowers, the ones you find alone. They don't have enough confidence to make a move, yet there actions to flirting is much more dramatic." I peaked over the plant and pointed a few out. "Give them any bit of attention and they'll chase you like an animal chasing food."

"Why do you need more attention, when you have all of mine?" he asked, pulling me into a hug from behind.

"Smooth," I complimented, "But is that true?" He stiffened, knowing exactly what this is all about. "I'm fine with it, but if we're having an open relationship it needs to go both ways." I looked up at him with a childish smile.

He glared down at me, knowing perfectly well I would get my way. He pulled away the cloth and gave me a quick kiss on the lips. " You're devious, " he commented with a smirk.

" But you love it, " I sang, clinging onto his arm as we walked up to where the generals were. All the girls waiting for the king looked dejected at my presence, recognizing me from my shinanigans before. Some even left right than and there.

"I do," he confessed, leaning down and kissing my forehead. What girls were left took the hint and left. Upon the departure of the last one I got a small round of applause from the generals. "What?" Sin asked, all confused.

"Your girlfriend just accomplished what all of us have been trying to do for years," Drakon pointed out, "If you were around years ago so many problems wouldn't have existed."

"Hey," Sin snapped at his friend.

"It's true," Sharrkan point out. The others mumbled in agreement. He king pouted and slumped into his hair. I came over and gave him a hug to comfort him.

"You just gotta stop flirting with ever woman you meet," I laughed, joining in with the teasing. The next moment his arms were wrapped around my waist and he pulled me onto his lap.

"You can even quiet," he grumbled into my ear, and buried his embarrassed face into my shoulder

"Me!? Be quiet, never," I laughed at the thought. I froze at what came next. He had his lips up against my neck, and due to my hair no one else could see it. He continued to make out with my neck, and I could do nothing about it.


	42. Closer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *poorly written smut scene ahead*

"There is a perfectly fine chair right there!" I yelled, gesturing to the chair right in arms length. The nught was getting old. All the generals had gone to bed and the music had stopped. Sin and I were still out, and he was restraining me to his lap, which was annoying at the time.

" Once I get the same treatment as this bastards you flirted with before," he said, surprisingly sober, unlike how he usually is after a festival.

"So you were watching me the entire time?" I smirked, shifting so I was sitting on the armrest of the chair.

"Well I need to keep am eye on what's mine," he said wrapping his arms around my waist.

"I'm not alright with that," I glared at him, he already knew I didn't like woman being treated like possessions.

"But I'm yours," he confessed, kissing my bare stomach before being swated away. I said surprisingly sober, not completely sober. Not blaming him, I had my share of wine through the night.

I leaned over and hummed hiding his cheek in my hand. "I can live with that," I said, closing the distance and kissing him on the lips. He greedily kissed back, before I pulled away, causing the buzzed king to pout.

"So, you're gonna do it, or will I forever be below those strange men you danced with?" he said, rubbing my clf with his hand.

I sighed, knowing neither of us were going to leave until I did. I hopped down, only for a second. I hunted down a half full cup of wine and made my way back, making sure my hips swayed as I walked. I took one deep breath, before accepting the incoming embarrassment.

I straddled against him, my knees hugging into his hip, and my chest pushing up against his body. He went ridged when he looked down and saw me sensually biting my lip. I slid my free hand up over his chest up to his cheek, where my thumb was stroking it. Gold clashed with jeans for a prolonged amount of time. I had forgotten there could possibly be anyone else but the two of us there. It was just us in a bubble of our love.

"Have I ever told you how beautiful your eyes are?" I whispered sensually, "Like the light of a sunrise reflecting off of the desert sand. I could get lost in them, quickly getting thirstier and thirstier." My face slowly kept closer to his as I spoke. I lingered just beyond our lips touching. The purple haired man quickly closed the distance, where I just as quickly pulled away, moving my free hand to slightly cover my lips.

" Your lips are so dry, " I commented innocently. I smiled as I held the cup I was holding upto his lips. "Drink up," I sang childishly. He tried to take the cup from my hand, but I refused to hand it to him, a smile never leaving my face. My love sucame and let me pour the blood red wine into his mouth.

Three seconds in and he coughed from the liquid going down the wrong pipe. I quickly pulled away the cup and let him cough until he could breath properly. I backed up a bit, and rubbed his back in comfort. I smirk with a.... idea coming to mind. "Do you need more help than that? All you need to do is ask," I said with a playful smirk. Sin was breathing normally once again, but was confused about where I was going.

I took a large swig of wine, and held the alcohol in my cheeks. I straightened up, so I was on my knees and slightly above him. I quickly, but tenderly connected my lips to his. I reached to his chin, gently pulling it down to part his lips slightly. I forced my tongue into his mouth and let the wine flow from my mouth into his. I had planed on a sensual kiss than parting, but quests I lost my control to Sin.

He quickly started to kiss back, his tongue playing with mine in both our moths. Our lips parted and reckoned in barely a second's passing. I eased back onto his lap, where his hands started stroking my bare abdomen. I tugged at his clothing, causing all the jewelry to jingle and them to become disheveled. We tried so hard to get close enough to eachother. Every part of our bodies was pelressed up against the others, but it still wasn't close enough.

We broke apart, knowing exactly what both of us wanted. We had talked about it before, sure after heated makeup sessions, but it never seemed like something soon to happen to me, even though it was Sinbad, the womanizer of the seven seas I was talking to.

We inspected eachother through our list, heavy lids. We found there was a red liquid dripping down our fronts, staining our clothing. "Let's get yoy out of those dirty clothes," he whispered sensually into my ear, causing my heart to stop. He lifted me up off his lap onto my feet and he was quick to follow. He rushed through the palace halls, my hand in his, much like an excited teenage couple would be.

I was brought to a pair of double doors that I had not been to before. Sin pulled me through them into a grand bed room. I'm sure there was plenty to look at, but what got my attention that night was solely the bed. It was huge, bigger than a king sized. There was see through fabric draped all around it, shielding the white beverage shears and mountain of pillows from clear view.

"Are you ready my love?" Sin asked, wrapping my in a tight hug from behind. I looked back at him, seeing he had taken off all the jewelry, but still just as eager.

"Yeah," I answered timidly, discarding my hair ordiment with no care. He spun me around and recaptured my lips in his. It was like before, hot steamy, passionate, as we tore at each other's clothing and quickly worked our way to the bed.

We needed to pull apart the get out tops over our heads. With all of our clothing discarded Sin picked me up and threw me into the bed, climbing on top of me. We took a second to take each other in and ease our breaths. He lend down at started attacking my neck, creating hickey after hickey, but cause a disorienting amount of pleasure. He had moved his hands from beside me head to fondling my boobs, it was strange at first, but I slowly eased into it the more he did it.

As he was pleasuring me, I felt I needed to return the favor to some degree. I ran my hands up and down his back, harshly dragging my nails in his skin. I was fearful it was only causing him pain, but by the moan that escaped him, much like the many escaping me, I knew my fears were unrecognized.

With all the pleasure building up, the need for friction grew. I whimpered in need and my legs grinder together. My hips instinctively popped, ramming into Sin's, causing a sudden moan to escape his lips. I grabbed our hips together, felling his much needy friend against me.

My hands slid downhis back to flop down beside my head, gripping onto my losses locks, and more free. Sin lifted himself off me. I gasped at his disappearance. His hand made a sudden reappearance between my entangled legs, and slipping down to my core.

My mind went blurry from the pleasure. His fingers ran against me, causing my breath to get caught in my throat as a loud moan escaped me. I reached above my head and grabbed a pillow to cover my burning face to muffle the sounds escaping me. I gasped as a singular diget entered. I arched my back as the finger caressed my walls. I bit into the pillow, trying to be quiet as another finger was brought in. Soon enough it was all four, and the pillow was barely helping with the moans trying to escape.

I felt empty when they were all pulled away. Sin's eyes were suddenly rapture in mine once again, the gold was so enticing. The love of my life came down and placed his lips on mine, adding another heated kiss to that night. His hands slid along my outer thighs, easing them up until my legs were around his waist. I felt something prod at me, causing me to freeze in our kiss. I melted the further and further in he went.

He broke our kiss, focusing on his actions down below. Pumping at started, and I had turned into pile of goo for the most part. The pillow had been discarded so there was nothing muffling any soind from escaping me. The force became harder every time I made a sound.

I reached up and snaked my arms around his neck, lifting myself up to be closer to him. I started peppering kisses along the side of his face. "I love you," I whimpered into his ear before running my tongue along the ridge and biting the lobe. I continued to bite at him having small sounds escape him.

Everything just stopped. I warm feeling filled me inside as Sin moaned into my ear. He sighed in disappointment as he removed himself, and layer down next to me. "I love you too," he finally answered. After a moment of rest he was right back at it, sucking at my nipples for starters.


	43. Anxiety

I glanced out over the open air balcony. I noticed that the sun had long since disappeared and was replaced with a waxing moon. "I should get going," I said, setting down my cup in front of me.

"Isn't it a waste to walk back and fourth everyday?" Drakon asked, as I stood up. Recently I'd be at the palace all day. I would arrive as the sunrises, and leave just after

"Yeah, but it doesn't really matter," I answered, putting my robe back on.

"It be a whole lot easier if you lived here," Pisti sang, with a childish smile on her childish face.

"I am perfectly fine with walking, it gets me more exercise," I said with a shrug. I walked over to Sin and gave him kiss on the cheek.

"You really don't want to move in do you?" he pouted.

"It has nothing to do with you guys, there are just things I need to keep separate," I answered, assuring them all I wasn't against living with them, just not being so close to government.

"It would be much safer for you to live here as well," Ja'far said nonchalantly, we all looked to him, for him to explain. "It is well known that you and Sin are dating, which has put a target on your back. You are not well protected in the town and someone could easily come and assassinate you, due to your relationship with us." I mean it was a valid point, but he didn't have all the facts.

I smirked and shook my head. " Awe, I'm glade to know you care for me, but I'm not in any danger. I have relationships with every government in the world, and they all like me, even the Kou. I'm sure none of them want me dead, even though I am closely connected to the Sin. Then even if someone were to try, which I highly doubt. I have enchantments all over my house to prevent any entry of an unwelcome guest. So, what danger am I in?" Besides, I'm usually on another continent when I'm at home. "I can handle any any threat on my own, so why do I need protection."

"Stop being stubborn and move in, we all want you to!" Yam yelled, getting fed up. The rest started shouting in agreement. It frightened any courage out of me, triggering a sudden flight or fight response. I couldn't think through it and ran, not through the halls, but jumped over the railing of the belcony and floated down the the courtyard below and started running home.

I was in AR HQ, a blanket around my shoulders and a milk sitting in front of my face. I cheek was resting on the table. I was pouting against myself. I couldn't believe I almost had, no **had,** a panic attack.

"That was quite an exit you did," someone commented. I shifted my gaze to see Sin walking in, I had almost forgotten I had given him a key to this place. I just face planted into the table. "Awe come on," he said, placing a hand on my back, "They didn't think anything of it."

"I could've handled it, but I didn't," I whimmpered, "I thought I was past this." I really he'd out and wrapped my arms around Sin. I buried my head into his chest let a few tear free.

"Dose this have to do anything with why you run away from the other kids growing up?" Sin asked, trying to piece everything together. I nodded into his chest, feeling his comforting hand run through my hair. We stood there in silence for a while. "How is your arm and leg?" he asked suddenly.

I looked up at him with a raised eyebrow. "They've been healed for a month," I answered, a hint of confusion in my tone, "I mean there are still scars and scabs, but other than that I'm perfectly fine." I gave him a soft smile. I realized what he was trying to do, take my mind off of what happened.

"You're smarter than you look," I commented with a small chuckle. I slipped out from his arms and picked up the glass of milk from the table.

"What dose that mean?" he asked, following me to the door of my room. I shrugged and reached out and opened the door, walking through and leaving it open for him to follow. He hesitated to follow remember the previous warnings he had been given.

I just went to business as he hesitantly walked in. I downed the glass soft milk, having a bit drip down my face and onto my shirt. " _Fuck,"_ I hissed as my slightly wet clothing uncomfortably stuck to me. I sat the glass down on a table covered with dirty dishes. I took the blanket off of me md threw it into the pile of bedding as I kicked through my pile of clothes for a "clean" shirt. I easily found one and kicked it up, and replaced the slightly wet one.

I turned to go do something I needed to get done to find Sin was standing g just beyond the now closed door, staring at the mess that was my room. Almost two walls were covered in bookcases, overflowing with books, and loose papers. There were stack of books all over the place, from three high to as tall as me. There were tables and work benches all over the place, one of dirty dishes, one of books and papers, one of tools, once of metal scraps and wires, and many with a mix of everything. The walls were covered with papers, from profiles of people, diagrams of things from the world before, a map of the Earth we all know, and pronographic drawings.

"Welcome to the mess of my head," I greeted him into the mess. I spun around with my arms outstretched. I slipped on a piece of paper and fell to the ground with an _oof._

"Yeah this seems about right," he commented with a nod of the head. I watched he'd him in unintentionally amazement. Throughout my existence I've met many people, but they always fall into two categories ; those who underestimate me, and those who overestimate me. Or a mix, having different feelings towards me doing different thing. People either expect me to need endless amounts of help to achieve anything, or be as capable as a God. There is one singularity to this phenomenon.

"I love you," I told that one person, falling back I to the mess from my sitting position.

"You just made a bigger mess," Sin commented as I had knocked down a pile of books that just created a flow of mess making accidents.


	44. Regrets

"Are you drinking at nine am?" I asked walking into the dinning room. There was already three empty bottles on the table nd a cup on Sin's and Sharrkan's hand.

"No..."the king answered taking a sipping of his cup. I walked up to him glaring at him. He looked up giving me an innocent smile. I really he'd out and took the challis from his hand, and dumped the blood red liquid into the nearest potted plant.

" You have work to do, and being drunk k won't get it done," I told him, grabbing all the bottles that still had wine in them.

"Ady," Sin whined as I walked south of the room. Yam was just beyond the doors and was giggling at what was going on.

I started walking to the kitchen to return the alcohol, and the magician followed. "You make it look so easy," she commented, talking about controlling Sinbad. "True, you've probably been stopping his antics since you were kids..." she corrected her thought.

It was my turn to laugh. "It was actually the other way around," I confessed. I heard her gasp in confusion. "I would jump off of roofs, get onto at least five fights a day, and at some point I was a theif."

"Shouldn't that be in the present tense?" Ja'far asked, coming out of no where. Curse his assassin past and light steps.

"Well as I am currently not doing it, and there are no for sure plans of me doing it in the future, so it has only happened in the past. Thus making my statement grammatically correct," I explained with a slight joking tone in my voice. " _Why do I know this stuff?_ " I asked myself.

"Either way, it's hard to picture Sin as responsible," Yam said, not sure what the two of us were talking about.

"I didn't say he was the responsible one, he just stopped me from killing myself and others, mainly myself," I said, "Like we both did stupid things, but I used to do more stupid things a day than he did, and that number has great decreased, whole I think his has stayed the same..."

"Judging from this," the advisor took a bottle of wine from my arms, "and rhe topic of conversation, Sin was day drinking again."

"With Sharrkan, yes," I answered, "There were already three empty bottles by the time I was there, so it be a safe to say they're day drunk." The white haired guy groaned at this development.

-¦-

"You're so pretty," Sin said, reaching up to my face, "Not just your face but your brain. It's like your beautiful brain exploded all over your face." I leaned back and slapped his hands out of my face. His head was resting on my lap, and we were sitting out in the gardens.

"I don't get how you got your hands on more wine," I sighed, knowing I'd need to chaperone the drunk king for rest of the day. It wasn't even noon and he was drunk.

"Hello Audria," someone greeted me, I looked to find Dunya walking towards me. "Oh, and Lord Sinbad." The man sat up and hushed me, wiggling his face in my shoulder.

"Don't mind him he's drunk," I regrettably told her, patting the drunk's head. "But I think this is the farthest out I've seen you." She been taking walks around the palace recently, and I sometimes join her.

"Yeah," she heaved, sitting down in the grass next to me. "I don't think I was ready yet, as I'm already tired." She leaned against me to rest, having me be squashed on both sides.

"Mine," Sin growled at the healing woman, and pulled me tighter. I groaned, getting annoyed and brused by his death grip.

"Alright, time for you to go to sleep," I gasped, and reached up and pinched a pressure point in his neck. After a moment of putting pressure he slumped down on the ground with a clank from all the metal on him.

"What did you just do!?" my friend freaked out, fear painted on her face.

"It's a pressure point," I informed her, "Put enough pressure on it and the person gose to sleep. He'll wake up on a couple hours, hopefully slightly sober."

She seemed to have accepted that, and eased back into comfort. "What is your relationship with King Sinbad?" Dunya asked me, "I thought you were his friend, and maybe advisor. But seeing you two interact it is something much closer than that."

"Oh I'm one of his concubines," I joked with a playful smile. She looked at me with a bit of fear, repulsion, and sorrow. I just laughed it off. "I'm joking, we're dating." She sighed in relief at the truth. She rested her head against my shoulder once again.

I leaned my head against hers and ran my hand comfortingly through her hair. "You know we're more alike than it may seem..." I sighed, wanting to get something off my chest that I couldn't bring myself to do around Sin, even if he was asleep with his head in my lap.

"How so?" Dunya questioned with a calm airyness to her voice.

"We are both victims of Al Tharmen , and Princess ripped away from their kingdoms as they were being destroyed..." I tried to put some cheer into it, but it didn't seem to work. Dunya looked up at me but I kept my gaze down at the purple hair sprawled on my lap. " I've only ever been told about where I'm from, as I've lost any memory of it. Thus I can't mourn for it, when I should. I know I should, but I can't." I was completely angry at this one fact, have been for years. "What dose it feel like to know the land you were meant to protect one day is gone and you're never getting it back." I couldn't hold back my tears, and was scared it would wake my sleeping love.

"Oh Audria," Dunya cried, and hugging me, "It is a terrible feeling. Having everyone you know and love ripped from you. Never having somewhere to call home. You never belong. Be happy you don't have those feelings. I'd give them away in a heart beat."

"I guess that's where we're different," I sighed, "I want to know of a place where I once belonged."


	45. A Place Just for You

"Done vomiting?" I asked Sin as he walked back into the room. He groaned and flopped down onto his bed. "Dinner should be served soon," I commented, judging how the sun was close to setting.

"I don't want to eat anything," the king groaned. I came and slid down in a flaunting position next to the suffering man.

"This is why you don't day drink," I informed him, patting his head. He turned his head from being buried in the mattress to face me with a smile. I cringed at the sudden wave of nacious scent. "That's some pungent vomit breath," I coughed, backing away. "I'm gonna go," I groaned, "I put off a lot of work for watching your drunk ass today." I stretched as I sat on the edge of the bed.

"Why don't you want to move into the palace?" Sin asked quickly, like he had been waiting to ask this single question. "I mean if I would have said yes to your proposal you would be queen by now, and of course you'd live here."

I sighed, not wanting to confess what I was about to. "My proposal was a very poorly thought out plan." I glanced back to see he tilt his head in confusion. " Most of what I do, I am capable of doing because I am nonpartisan. Crescent Moon has many business partners because it can partner with both governments and businesses with ease, cause it is not attached to any government. The orphanages can function as a unit because there are no political connections. Not to mention I still go around as a foreign advisor from time to time, which is better than counties going to Al Tharmen's cronies. At the time I thought I could just sign my businesses over to my friends and they can function without me. But now that I'm working on doing that, it's way more complicated. " I groaned with all the stress piling up on me.

I fell back I to the bed, surprised when I found Sin was sitting behind me, and I was just leaning into his chest." I could probably keep Cresent Moon under me, since few people know I'm the head, and it's not like my position as your queen would change anything at all. But with the orphanages, there is still so much to do and I don't want to dump that all onto someone else. And I was thinking of giving leadership over to Mei, but Gueneth, and Calipso, and Fran, and May, and Nake are just as deserving. But I could give the position to Yuni and introduce her to the AR, but Yukino doesn't want me too. Then I also need to find a magic instructor for the kids here that needs to respect my teaching philosophy. " I groaned and buried my head into his neck.

" That's stressful, "he said, as if he wasn't listening to it all. I didn't care I just wanted to complain. "But I'm sure you'll figure it out."

I hesitantly sat up, making sure my hair hadn't gotten caught in one of his metal vessels. It's happened before, and hurts like hell. "I want to show you something," he declared, rushing to get up before me. He excitedly grabbed my hand and dragged me with him out of the room. I didn't even have enough time to question where we were going as he opened up a set of doors to the right of the ones to his room. He spread out is arms in a presenting manner with a proud smile on his face.

I took a step in and looked around. It was bed room, almost as large as his own, but with more things. On the right wall there was a work desk; with a supply of pens, ink, and parchment atop it and a world map pinned to the wall above it. One either side were two empty bookshelves, in exception to a small stack in one of them. There was also a work bench with plenty of tools and instruments. On the far wall was a large window that looked over the island to the sea. Left of the window was a wardrobe and a vanity. The other side was home to plenty of weapon racks, an armor stand, and wall mounts, all empty. To the left of the door sat a violin and a music stand. In the center of the room was a pair of cached a top a carpet with a coffee table. Against the left wall was an over king sized, four poster bed, with a pile of pillows. The entire room had a color scheme of dark blue nd pastel pink.

I looked back at Sin, extremely confused. The proud smile was still on his face, but quickly realized my confusion. "It's your room, for when you choose to move in," he explained, wrapping an arm around my shoulder. "It was my idea, but everyone helped. The books and work bench are from Yamriaha. The desk was Ja'far's idea. Sharrkan got the weapon racks. Pisti picked out all the clothing in the wardrobe. Drakon got the plants," he tilted my head up to the doomed ceiling to see it was covered with hanging g plants that would adevthally grow down into reach. "Hinahoho got the violin, which confuses me."

I laughed at the memory. "Oh well his son was friends with Asuka, the first orphan I took care of in Sindria. It was during a Mahrajan when we first met, and I was playing the violin on the street for a group of my friends, when Asuka introduced me as his mom, which I instantly rejected. I've actually wanted to get back into playing an instrument. "

" Why didn't I know about this? "Sin asked getting all pissed.

" I didn't talk to you again until about a year ago,"I reminded him. He was still pouty.

He quickly got out of the mood though, pulling me over to the window. " I wanted you to have a room with a belconey, but there wasn't one close enough to my room, too bad there isn't a door connecting our rooms, then it would be perfect." I smirked, knowing I could help with that.

"I can help with that,"I said, pulling my staff out of my sleeve. I walked over the the wall that sepeerated out room, and rapped my knuckles against it. I held my staff and camanded the ruhk to create a door. Once I was done I grabbed the sort hidden handle and opened the door, standing in the separation of our rooms..

"Tada!" I laughed like a child. "But I sorta thought when I moved in we'd share a room," I confessed a blush instantly appearing in my face. Sin got entirely shocked by this statement.

"I mean we could," he offered with a smirk. He came over and wrapped me in a hug. "Just royal couples usually don't share a room."

"But we aren't usual," I reminded him, "And I know you're just giving an excuse for your stupidity." I ran my hands up his chest to wrap around d his neck.

"Giving longer, I can think if a better one," he said leaning closer to me, closing his eyes expecting a kiss. Instead he got my hand to his mouth.

"You just vomited, remember," I told him with a smirk. I felt something warm and wet slide over the palm of my hand covering his mouth. "Ewe! That's disgusting!" I wined, backing away and wiping my hand on his clothes. He quickly pulled me close and kissed the top of me head, earning an arrogant smirk and a kick in the shin.


	46. One Strange Pair

"You done with your work?" I asked poking my head into Sinbad's office. I took his zombie like groan as an almost. "Come on, I'll only teach you how to fly a magic cloth when you're done."

"I'm basically done, it's just that..." he stopped and looked up at me, with realization on his face. I took step away, not wanting to get into one of his messes. "Ady, can you do something for me?" he pleaded, rushing over and taking my hands in his.

"It depends what it is," I said, knowing it was probably something stupid.

He lifted my hands up to his mouth and gave them a kiss. "I want Reim to join the Seven seas Alliance, to try and stop Kou from starting wars with any of us. I sent Drakon and Spartos as represitives," I knew exactly where this was going and I deadpanned, knowing what he was going to ask of me. "They aren't getting far with negotiations, and we'll you're on good terms with Lady Scheherazade, so could you go as representation of Sindria." He looked at me with the golden pleading eyes.

"I agreed to move into the palace, but we agreed I won't interfere with anything political until I have everything settled on my end," I reminded him taking my hands out of his and wrapped them around me.

"You use that excuse way to often, he pouted, folding his arms in front of his chest.

" Hey, " I snapped, waving as finger in his face," Creating an heir is a political matter." Sin smirked and pulled me into a hug.

"Please, I know you love it," he whispered into my ear and kissed just below it.

"I've had better," I confessed. He pushed me at arms length, seeing my face was completely serious, and it was not a joke.

He was completely dumbfounded. "You said I was your first..." he gasped through an agape mouth. He was my first time with a guy.

"Wording Sin, wording," I reminded him, and hopped up so I was sitting on his desk. "But next week I'm gonna be in Reim, hopefully finishing this mess up, and if I do I could stop in and out in my word for Lady Scheherazade..." I couldn't leave him hanging.

"Thank you," he said, leaning in and giving me a quick kiss. "But weren't you having trouble find a magic teacher?" So he was listening when u complained to him.

"Well, for know I think Mei can handle it, they don't know too distructive speel right now,"I explained what I was planning," But I'm gonna ask one of my magician friends if they want to. It may be a couple more than until they can, but still."

Sin sighed in relief, which confused me." You bejng my queen is going to make everything so much easier." He explained his relief. I just laughed and shook my head at him.

" You're talking like we're engaged, should I be expecting a certain question soon?" I asked him in a teasing tone. "Cause I still don't got a ring." I held up my bare left hand.

"You are perfectly aware of my plans," he smirked getting up into my personal space. "And the ring's right here." With in his hand sat the ring that his father gave his mother who gave it to me then I gave it to him.

"Do you always carry this around?" I asked in bit of disbelief. I took it out of his hand, hand held it in my hand.

"You had it for years, didn't you always carry it around?" he questioned, leaning against his desk next to me. We were both intently watching the metal band in my hand.

I laughed at my thoughts. "If I had, it be lost," I told him. He snorted knowing how easily I lose the simplest things. "Strangely all the years I had this ring, I never tried it on. For all we know it might not fit."

A tan hand came and took the ring out of my hand. "Guess we should see," he said with a smile. He took my left hand, and gently held it in his own. The ring was lined up with my ring finger get and slowly slipped down it until it couldn't go any further. "It fits," he declared.

"I guess my worrying was for nothing," I shrugged with a sigh. I held my hand up to put the ring in the light.

"I hope you can say that about many more things through your life," Sin said, as smooth as he always is. I got a bit teary eyed and clung to him in a hug. "Woah, are you alright?" the purple hired freak laughed at my mood shift.

"Yeah," I nodded, separating from our hug. I looked down at the ring in my hand. I couldn't wait for the day for it to be put in forever. "I should give this back," I sighed, and went to take off the ring. I tugged on it to find it just bunched up my fight get fat. "It's stuck," I said, trying to twist it loose, but it wasn't working.

"What?" Sin sounded a bit concerned. "Let me try." He grabbed my hand and tried tugging off the metal band. When I flinched in pain he stopped.

"What are you two doing?" Ja'far asked as he walked in. "I'm not complaining, I've walk in on worse, just curious."

"Nothing really, just talking," Sin answered for us. I was intently trying to get the ring off, twisting it around to lossen it, and slowly working it up my finger. The advisor gasped after noticing what I was doing.

"Did you two just...? In your office...?" the younger man question. We both looked at him with urgency.

"No, no, no," I said, "I was just trying on the ring to see if it fit." I showed him my hand.

"But now it's stuck," Sin added.

"You two are a strange couple..." Ja'far commented. Slowly backing away from us to leave.

"You did sorta tie me to a chair for stealing at one point," I reminded him, "No relationship of mine is normal."

He didn't really know hoe to reaspond to that, which as expected. "Soap and water usually help," the white haired man said before leaving us again.


	47. A Change of Clothes

"Why!?" I complained, flopping on my bed. "There is nothing wrong with how I dress."

"It's sorta revealing," said the top less magician. I lifted my head up to glare at her.

"Says the person who does know where a shirt is," I hissed. She gasped and pulled her gravity loving robe up to cover her boobs.

"Audria that was entirely unneeded," Sin scolded me, "Now come on." He grabbed my arm and pulled me off of the bed, much to my struggle. "If you are going to represent Sindria in Reim you can't dress so casually."

I stared at him like he was dumb, which he was. "I've walked around Reim in stranger things than my usual style, and I've had a meeting with Scheherazade covered in what I hoped was mud. Clean and fully dressed will work."

"Audria," the three people present sighed in disappointment. I'm used to disappointment.

"It will be fun," Pisti cheered, "We all picked out outfits."

"How long have you guys been planning this, cause this is way over a spur of the moment thing," I questioned.

"I'm not hearing a no," Sin cheered and pushed behind the screen, where I saw a bunch of clothing hanging up.

"This is such h a waste of money," I commented.

"Just get changed," Yam yelled from the other side of the screen. I groaned and started looking through the clothing. It was mainly purple, white, red/pink, and some blue. I was lost about what to do. I've never had much of a fashion sense, just what functioned, and, for a while, what fit the demographic I was in. _Start with some pink_ Altezca advised me.

I walked over to where there was a lunch of pink, and started searching for pants, which I unhappily found none, all the outfits put together for me had skirts. _Far right_ my djinn offered. _It looks cute._ I begrudgingly put it on, hating how the shirt barely covered anything, and the skirt was too long, I couldn't properly fight in it.

"Don't forget to show us," Pisti sang from the other side, as I was trying to adjust the long sleeves to be in a comfortable position. I continued the futile attempts as I walked out from behind the screen.

"No," I stated before any of them could voicw their own opinion.

"The skirt's too long," Pisti added.

"I like the shirt," Yam said, "But the sleeves are too tight."

"How easily can you run in it?" Sin asked, at least he was putting more than how it looks into it.

"As easily as a fish can survive out if water," I deadpanned. "Or you know, me out of pants."

"Alright, try something else on," the girls pressured me into changing again. I went through the rest of the outfits, fiddling something I didn't like about them, along with the other's opinions of distaste.

"I'm not putting on this last one," I declared, taking one look at it and wanting to send it to the firey pits of Amon's dungeon.

"Put it on!" Pisti yelled, scaring myself and I'm sure the others. Driven by fear I put on the skanky outfit that could be mistaken as lingerie. I stepped out in the barely clothes outfit. Yamriaha, Pisti, and I all glared at Sin, knowing fully well he was the one who chose this outfit. He had a noticeable blush on his face, and his mouth looked like that of a fish, opening nd closing in a flustered mess. He hadn't picked out this outfit, someone else did.

"I'm changing," I declared with a huff and went back behind the screen, a strange idea coming from myself. "Oh hey, there's one more,"I said, trying to sound annoyed like I had been through all of this. I picked up my staff from the pile of my own clothing and summoned a set of Sin's clothing, from the room next door.

They were large on me, but it was meant to be a joke. The shirt constantly slid down my shoulder, so I needed to pull it up every other second. The skirt I needed to tie on much tighter, so the excess touched the ground. I ran out, my bare feet slapping on the ground, with a playful smirk on my lips. I stopped and made a pose with my hands on my hips. "It is I Sinbad, the conquer of the Seven Seas, and anything that look remotely like a girl." The two generals snickered at my little joke.

"Awe come on," I laughed, noticing the pout on my love's face. "It's just a joke." I came over and gave him a hug. "And it's sorta true. Yunan told me about that when you two first met you mistook him for a girl and started flirting with him." **(A/N-Just pretend)** I could here the two females laughing their butts off at the reveal.

"Embarrassment is a two way street," he threatened, before grabbing me, and pulling me onto his lap, and into a deep kiss. The two generals instantly stop laughing. He pulled away, expecting me to be in a blushing embarrassed mess.

"You do that too often, I'm used to it," I told him with a smile, leaning in once again and giving him a kiss myself.

"Get a room," Pisti complained, throwing a discarded shirt at us.

I shifted so I was sitting more confidently next to Sin. "You are aware this is my room right?" I reminded the small general.

"Can we just choose an outfit for you, then the two of you can do whatever it is you two do," Yam pleaded.

"I mean none of those outfits suited me, I don't know what you want to do," I shrugged, then needed to fix the shirt I was wearing from falling down my arm.

"Actually..." Yam tilted her head in thought, "That would work...." I could see the idea coming to mind. "Audria, come on," She grabbed my arm and pulled me back behind the screen. I looked back at Sin pleading for help, but I got none.

The magician just stood there s she went through the piles of clothes, cause either was too lazy to hang them back up. "Put these on," she said handing me a shirt nd skirt. They were some of the articles of clothing I could deal with. I quickly changed, seeing no harm in it. The shirt was an off the shoulder, low hanging, crop top, blue with a yellow edge. The sleeves were loose and went to my elbows. The skirt had a diagonal end, reaching my knee on the left and swooping down to my ankle on the right. Once again blue and yellow hemmed. Once I was in this Yam come and wrapped a white cloth around my hips, tying it on my left for the fabric to fall the same way the skirt falls. After a moment of thought she added yet another thing. She wrapped another white cloth around my chest a couple times before tying it in the back, having the excess fall to just pass my knees.

"Not bad," I commented on her work and she smiled in appreciation.


	48. No Choice but to Party

"And everything is taken care of," I said, sliding the paper work into a folder. I stood up out of my chair. "Now I really should go see Calipso," I stopped right outside the door to the smll office, "or do you all want to share what you have terribly been hidjgn from me?" I opened to door to see all other twenty three friends in the hall.

"Happy Birthday!" theg screamed, some threw confetti and other blew horns while the rest just cheered. I smirked at this. Yes we never truly knew when my birthday was, but I sorta do. Either way when my friends learned of this they decided to do something about it. The tore up a calendar and pinned it to a wall. They blindfolded me and had me throw a dart at it. What ever day it landed on would be known as my birthday. Since that happened they all have thrown these elaborate parties for me on my "birthday", but on my birthday. This was the first time they had done it off of my birthday, if only a couple days early.

"Okay, truth be told I'm a little surprised, but you suck at hiding secrets," I informed my friends with a smile.

"I think it's more that you suck at not finding out secrets," Kouei said. There was a mumbled of agreement.

I rolled my eyes at all of them. "I love the effort you all out into this, but I really have stuff I need to get done," I pleaded with them, not wanting to party.

"We are fine being co-owner of New Hope," Calipso told me, with Mei standing next to her.

"It will be a lot easier with the two of us, and I'm sure you'll be willing to help us in any way," Mei said, putting her hands on my shoulders.

"Well then, I have paper work, we can get it right out of the way," I offered, starting to go into my bag for the papers.

"Nope!" Derra proclaimed, grabbing my bag away from me.

"We are celebrating your birthday first," Shakir declared, pushing me into one of the poker rooms of the casino. I found it had been transformed for my birthday party, which at the time I thought would last a couple hours, not a couple days. On a table against the wall was all my favorite food, mainly fried stuff. And plenty of alcohol, even the special stuff I make, which is basically vodka.

We were in a middle of playing a card game I had taught them all, Uno. Mina was currently arguing with Ivan, cause he played too many plus twos on her. They looked like they were going to fight, if it wasn't for Kouie and Niahoma keeping them from fighting. I looked around seeing all my friends getting along, and drunk.

Calipso, Jamiya, Glea, and Mei were all talking, waiting for the two to stop fighting for the next game to start. Marvu and Vlad were talking near the food table. Gueneth and Nake had joined in keeping chaos from breaking loose. Derra, Mila, Serine, and Jae were all speaking of knee ideas they have. May was entertaining Terran and Catal with jokes and silly dances. Shakir and Fran were having this stare down, that could be mistaken for some sexual tension. Which was present in Kansi and Yukino, both light weights and drunk, making out in a corner. In another corner stood Hasim, looking awkwardly and confused.

"Hey, you alright," I asked walking over to him, "You look extremely uncomfortable."

"Well..." he sighed, his eyes were locked on the two men making out. I sighed, knowing it would be strange to him, unlike the rest of us who some were also homosexual.

"Let me asking you something?" I sighed setting down the drink I had. "What is love to you? Is it having someone accept you for you? Is it having someone willingly give up anything for you? Do you ever want to put someone else before you?" I noticed his eyes shift to the giggling Balbadd magician. "That is exactly what their relationship is. Love is love. It can be between a man and a woman, a man and a man, a woman and a woman. Just someone who accept soul for you and you got the start of love?"

He started to try and say something to refute me, but couldn't seem to formulate the right words. " I get you don't understand, they get you don't understand. But don't think of them as less than human for how they love. If you cut them they shall bleed. If you cut their fellow down in front of them they shall weep. Tell them a lie and you shall lose they're trust. They are human, so treat them as such. Treat everyone in this room as such. " I glared up at him with a menacing green, even if a cheerful smile was still home on my face.

I could see the knew guy gulp in fear. " I've faced people with the power to make this world fall, dealing with a disrespectful brat would be nothing. " I saw him nod in fear. "Don't worry though, just treat everyone how you would want to be treated and you'll be fine." I gave him a smile.

"Ugh," Shakir came and wrapped am arm around Hasim's shoulder. "Audi's givin' ya the treat everyone the same speech."

Fran came up and did the same on his other side. "Don't mind her, she won't hurt a hair on any of our heads. She cares too much about us." He gave me a mocking face.

"You've never had her train you then," Mina laughed. "The first thing that shorty did was hit me in the face and claimed it was never to turn my back on enemy."

"And have you since then?" I pointed out, only getting a grumble in response, everyone laughing at it. "But Hasim, you saw me in that dungeon, of you cross me beyond the point of return I will view you as an enemy."

He looked down at his getting deep in thought. "I won't," he said looking at me with determination in his eyes. "I know there is still so much for me to prove myself with, but you have given me the opportunity to do so. You help people anyway you can, and have gathered all these people to help the world where they will never get any recognition. All of you people are amazing, and I strive to be one in your ranks."

"You chose for him to be a metal vessel user?" Serine asked, her voice was laced in supirority and judgement.

"Yes I did Serine," I told the Artemyrian princess, "and he could hold himself better in the dungeon than you did." She pouted and crossed her arms across her chest as May, her own household member laughed at her.

"Hasim," Glea said, going back to what he said, "We are all grateful for what you said, and if Audria trusts you, know you have all our trust. Return that and you will be one of us." He looked around to see we all had smiles on our faces, welcoming him into the group of misfits.

"Or not be straight," Nake added, taking sip of his ale.

"Says the man married with a kid on the way," Derra teased him with a hearty laugh.

"I wouldn't be talking Mrs. Iverson Locklyn," Niahoma added. The magician pouted into her seat. 


	49. What are Friends for

"Three day party, new record," I grumbled, inspecting my vest. I thought I got something on it through my hangover, to discover it was perfectly fine. The day before me and the other that are sexually attacked to females went to the red candle district. Of course the girls, including myself, needed to cross dress as to not raise attention. I was in a simple dark blue pair of pants, knee high black boots, white longe sleeved shirt, and black vest. My bags were slicked back and my hair was up in a pony tail instead of a braid.

"We have to have another party like this before you get married," Mei declared. Most of the other members left. It was just Calipso, Marvu, Mei, Kansi, Yukino, and Derra left.

"Mei I'm not even engaged yet," I reminded her, "And at the tate Sin's going I probably won't be before...." I stopped, having a deadline in mind. I made a deal with myself when that time comes, and weither or not Sin has proposed, or even if we have gotten married yet.

"Hey Audria," fingers were being snapped in front of my face, "We've been calling you for a while. Before what?" Calipso asked.

"It's nothing," I laughed, not wanting them to worry, and to continue to live their lives normally while I could. "Oh, Derra have you happened to have met Aladdin yet?" I turned the conversation to one I had been wanting to have with either of the Magnostadt citizens since I saw them.

She looked at me weirdly, but they know I know stuff they wouldn't expect me to. "Um, no, but I've been wanting to. He reminds me a lot of you. He had a duel recently, and it came down to him physically attacking, much like you would..." She squinted at me with a bit of displeasure.

"Oh, well he is my brother," I told her with a smile, bring my knee up to my face and resting my feet on the chair. "I was just wondering if you've met him yet. Oh, and if it looks like he's in trouble, can you tell me. I promised a friend I would protect him."

"Of course," she agreed with a smile, "Now back to this 'Sin' you mentioned, dose it happen to be the Sinbad we all have heard you go on and on about?" I blushed and buried my face in my knees. "So it is! Dose he have any corrolation to Smythe King of Sindria."

"He's the exact one," Mei spilled with a fan girl giggle. "She's even moved into the palace. And appeariently they have even done 'it'."

"Well with how dirty our Audi is, I wouldn't have expected any less," Calipso teased me. I groaned in protest and buried my embarrassed face further into my legs. "I've seen you turn a straight girl gay for a night. It was a out time you took a guy."

"I'm sure it was the other way around, she let's Sinbad be dominant in their relationship," Mei explained. They all gasped in playful surprise.

"The uke has turned seme," Marvu teased. "Had I known you liked play oyster I would have tried harder for you."

" _Go to hell,"_ I grumbled to all of them, not enjoying them speaking of my sex life so openly and lightly. It's meant to be private.

"Oh innocent Marvu," Kansi laughed, "You can be both top and bottom, just depends on where you want to be." The couple wrapped their arms eachother, and continued to tease the guy about how he couldn't get anyone into his bed. I noticed my bag hanging on the back of a chair and I went over to it. In it was two files and the clothing Sin expected me to wear to go speak to Scheherazade in. I pulled out the larger of the files, wanting to get it out of the way.

"Hey guys, can we get these out of the way?" I asked, holding up the file.

"Ugh, business," Derra groaned, pulling out her charm, "I'm gonna go. Audria, you should come visit some time, get a knew staff, visit your brother. You won't have much free time after you become queen of Sindria." I flipped her off as she went through the door.

"Wooo, paper work," Calipso said sarcastically.

"With accepting this position there is a lot more on the way. But that really only come when children are adopted or of there is a transfer. You can make the employees keep take of all the expenses, just check it from time to time and send eif it matches up to what you expect. Crescent Moon will be the main supply for the orphanages, while the casino profit will stay towards AR for the time being.... "

I was going to continue going in but I was stopped with Mei's hand to my mouth. "We know you ah enough everything figure it to, and if we have questions we'll come to you, now give us what we need to sign."

I nodded and opened up the folder, revealing seven smaller ones: one for Sindria, one for Reim, one for Kou, one for Akita, one for Susan, one for Artemyra, and one for Kina." Basically they are saying all the responsibilities of the orphanages fall to you. I've read them over, and they are just how we should want them to be. We just need to sign them." I summoned all three of us pens.

We each grabbed a file and signed in the multiple places we needed to on each. When done with one moving onto the next, sliding them down to the next. Once done my hand was sorta sore. " I should go turn this into the bookkeeper," I said fishing out the Reim file and, grabbing the casino file from my bag. I waved to my friends and left.

I made my way down to the government district passing the coloseum on my away. I should go see Alibaba before either returning to Sindria. I went into the government building where all business records were kept, and easily handed over the paperwork, as I had all that was needed.

I was walking out of the building when someone familiar walked up to me. "Lady Audria," they said, giving me a slight bow.

"Mu, you can just call me Audria," I reminded him for the millionth time.

He just shrugged off my statement, "Lady Scheherazade wishes to speak with you."


	50. Dominate Magi

I was waiting in Scheherazade's personal study. Not many people were allowed in here. I my knowledge only Mu, Yunan, and Myself were the only people allowed in this room. I pulled a book from the shelf nd flipped through it as I waited. "Sorry to keep you waiting," the Magi said as she entered the room, unphaesed by my masculine attire. "Would you like me to send for anything?"

"I want to keep this short, we both have our own business to take care of," I said, placing the book back into place. "I can assume this is about what you asked me to look into?" I asked her, giving her a side glance as she went to sit behind her desk.

"It is," she nodded sitting down. I turned away from the bookshelf to face the blond. "Have you found anything useful?"

I sighed, sitting down on a chair in front of her desk, kicking my legs up to rest on the edge. "Not anything to help with Titus." She looked shocked that I knew about him. "Scheherazade, what was the use of me telling you if you continue to forget." I laughed. "But you can still only give away what magoi you can, you can't create any new magoi. If he did have the ability of a magi, to channel in magoi from the flow of the ruhk, I'd say he would be able to live. But he doesn't have that power dose he?"

She looked to the ground looking dejected. "He dose not." I clicked my tongue, already know that.

"Can I give you some advice," I offered, "About kids, like I've taken care of many at this point. I've learned a thing or to." She looked up at me in expectation. "You can't make decisions for them. You can advise them and guide them. Don't force them into anything. Let them choose for themselves." I stood up, ready to leave. "Oh and as always, don't start any wars. Now more than ever."

"You're hiding something Audria," Scheherazade proclaimed before I could leave. "It would be easier if you told me everything like you do with that rag tag group you have."

"I know you aren't that found of those I have chosen for Atiyah's Rift, but we do what we set out to do," I hissed, "And I've told you, I only share what I know about what's past. If I were to share what was to come even I would lose knowledge of that."I could feel her gaze on my back." Don't step out of your boundaries Scheherazade. Don't want any regret on your conscience when the time comes."

"I could give you the same advice Audria," my elder said. I slowly turned to face her, raising an eyebrow to her statement. "I've heard you've gotten quite close to the King of Sindria. You have even been mentioned in the meting I have of joining the Seven Sea's Alliance."

"My relationships have nothing to do with you," I told her calmly, "And I did not tell them to use me as a bargaining chip. And for you to be one the same place as me, promised I'd speak to you of it, but we are aware of how particular I am with my wording, so for all who wonder, we have spoke of it." She smirk at my antics.

" I'm just wounderibg what you're planning with the first class singularity. He is chosen much like you... " Scheherazade pointed out.

" We're different, "I reminded her, " and it seems that every time we speak I need to tell you everything over again. Dose all this cloning effect your memory. "

" It dose not, daughter of Solomon, "the magi said with a smirk, " Just how you have everything planned out, I'm curious how this has a part in everything. " I sighed, running my hand through my hair, returning my bangs to their normal position.

" If anything it throws a rench into everything..." I sighed. She tilted her head in confusion. " It messes everything up. I've worked for years to get to the place I am now, but being with him throws it all away."

"Then what are you doing?" she asked me like I was crazy.

"I haven't told you everything," I said with a pitiful smile. "The first friend in this world was Sinbad. I spent the first years of my life conjoined to him, protecting him. He was next to me as I built up my walls, inside them before they were even created. Throigh our year apart I continued to find him there within my walls. At this point it's hard to keep them up constantly, but for someone I think them I don't need to. "

" You're in love," she simplified with amusement tickling her voice.

" In simplest form, yes, " I answered with a smile. " Sometime happiness is worth some readjustments."

"Will there come a day I will need to address you as Queen Audria?" she asked, the amusement still present.

I got lost in thought for a moment. There were so many variables, but I hope so, even if it's her last day. "If I have anything to say about it," I told her with am excited smirk.

"I don't know if your honesty is a strength or a downfall," she sighed.

"Strength," I answered, getting up to leave once again, "I've promised never to tell a lie, so I only with hold all the truth. Sure a lie in some way, but I do it so it's true."

"Are you alright?" she wondered, "That made less sense that what you usually say."

"I'm just hung over," I shrugged it off, "And haven't slept in weeks really. Man stress sucks."

"Glad to see nothing has changed," she laughed as I walked out of the room.

"For now," I mumbled to myself as I found my way back out of the government building.


	51. What the Hell is Going on

I popped my head into Sin's office. I had just returned from Reim and was really missing Sin. I'd never thought it get to the point I'd miss him that much, I was only gone for four days. I was surprised to find Sin actually doing his work. I quietly closed the door behind me nd crept up behind my love, surprised he hadn't seen me yet.

I excitedly threw myself at him once I felt I was close enough. I made squeaking sound as I tackled him out of his chair, hoping to frighten him a bit. We both Toblerone down to the ground. I landed on top of him, with his arms wrapped around my waist. "Sorry, don't know my own strength," I laughed, wrapping my arms around his neck.

"Ady!" he sounded panicked, sitting up, to have me unhracfully to please off of him. "You're back!"

"Yeah," I said sitting up myself, "Not like my astral form can tackle people. But it sounds like there's something wrong with me being back." His eyes showed a hint of fear, and quickly learned in nd gave me a quick kiss.

"No," he assured me, holding the sides of my head, "I just wanted to finish all my work before ryou got back so we could spend the day together. I missed you so much." He gave me another kiss. Which ir eturned cause I missed them, not cause I wanted to. His excuse sound just like what it was, and excuse.

We pulled across from the kiss." I missed you too," I told him. I cranked my neck a bit to see the top of his desk. " Well it looks like you're almost done, I can stick around u til you are and we can do just that."

"You've got to be tried from your trip, you should go rest while I finish this up, you'll need it for tonight," he said, alluding to something he got a disappointed glare for.

"I'm not tired," I said with a huff, turning away from facing him. He laughed, and put a cheek. He forced me to look at him as he stroked his thumb against my cheek.

"You're bags say differently," he smirked, his thumb getting a bit closer to my eye. "Go rest while I finish this up." He stood up and helped me up after.

"Fine," I sighed, knowing it was going to be pointless to try and argue with him. He was in one of his, _I'm more powerful than you so listen to me_ , moods.

Just as I was going to head out the doors burst open. In rushed the white haired advisor. "Sin! Audria is back.... and she's with you," he seemed so frantic to begin with, but quickly turned to rrgretful. I raised my eyebrow and looked between the two. The only clue to get what was going on was the glare Sin was giving his advisor, and terribly hiding it. I had thought there could have been something was up before, now it was for sure. "I apologize, I thought you would be resting after your trip and Sin a would want to know of your arrival."

I forced a laugh, trying not to show I was on to them, "Me resting, yeah right."

"Ady," Sin told me with a warning, "You can't live on food and water alone." Well I've been doing a pretty good job at doing that for a while. Maybe that's why I don't gain any muscles.

"Can't I just go bother Yam or Pisti till you're done?" I complained. I got a glare as a warning. I groaned in complaince.

"Ja'far can you make sure she gose to **her room,** " the king asked. I had started to slink out of the office and into the hall.

"Of course my king," Ja'far quickly bowed to him and started walking by my side.

"I'm just gonna head to the trying in feild for a bit..." I said, trying to escape from this man's watchful eye. He grabbed onto my arm and stopped me from going down a hall leading away from my room.

"I was told to make sure you go to your room, and I plan to do just that," Ja'far said. He let go of my arm and gesture for me to follow the correct hall.

"Gesh you're as stubborn as him today," I grumbled and continued to walk down the wall. " _First Sin actually wants to do his work, now you are doing the tedious task that you could have just given to a guard or somethin_ g"

"What are you saying?" Ja'far wonder. I laughed, remembering he had no knowledge of me knowing another language, let alone a language from another world.

During our walk to my room I would try turn done the wrong halls, only for me to be stopped by the white haired advisor. It started as me not wanting to go to my room and turned into me just messing with him. But all the run was gone once I was in the pink and by clad room. I had come in here to throw my stuff down, but proceeded to run off to find Sin. I sat down on my bed, feeling something sharp poke my but.

There I found a thick green book with gold trim pages and carvings. On the cover was carved in gold the title _Grim's Fairy Tales._ Let alone the title was in English, so I knew it was not of this world. It's been happening in that day ever since I left the Sacred Palace. I book would just appear. I started with books about magic a djinns. But then turned into books from the previous world. I guessed it was Ugo's doing, and he was doing it cause it was my birthday. They were just guesses though.

I got up to put the book on one of my bookshelves. I started skimming, trying to find the right place to put it, but found there were some books missing. On expecting other shelves there appeared to be quite a few missing. All the ones that had titles to be exact. I took a look around to see my desk was a bit bare, or more so completely bare. My weapon racks were misidng most of my weapons, like the ones people would ssume I wouldn't notice. I went into my wardrobe to see either was completely empty. "Something is definitely going on..." I told myself.


	52. Prepare

I was sitting on my bed, playing a round of solitaire, or more like my fifth. I hated the game, but I was so bored and had nothing else to do. I had long since tried to leave my room, only to find a pair of guards standing there, and when I left they hastily followed and instructed me to stay in my room. Even when I went through the secret door to Sin's room and out his door they did the exact same thing. I wanted to get out of my room, but ir wasn't like I was trapped so I wasn't desperate enough to teleport or fly out.

"Hey Sin," I greeted the king who was terribly trying to sneak into my room. I didn't bother looking up from the cards in my hands.

"I will never be able to surprise you, will I?" he pouted. He climbed onto the bed, sitting behind me. "Get changed and meet me I the hall."He told me, placing a startling kiss I the back of my neck.

" Fine, "I groaned stripping off my robes. I was actually confused on what to change into, until I started climbing off the bed and found a small pile of clothes. Sin must have left them. They were much like the outfit put together the week before, but instead of blue and yellow the main color was rose red, and the timing was a pale blue. A slight adjustment, but one I appreciated.

Once dressed I learned it wasn't the onky adjustment. For the cloth around my chest it was much short so the excess wasn't at a hazardous length. It was also edged with a pattern of blue and pink, much like the cloth around my waist. A golden belt was added for me to keep my swords and staff attached to. I would need to sew a pocket into it later for me to keep my eye of the ruhk, but I wouldn't need that right now. My charm didn't look right hanging near my sword so I wore it like a necklace, like other members do.

My magoi converting tattoo was completely visible, and I wasn't sure what to so about it. I thought wrapping bandages around it, but my search for any proved to be fruitless. I thought that maybe Sin knew a way for me to cover it, as bandages were my go to solution.

"What took you so long?" he asked jokingly as I opened the door to the hall. He took one look at me and froze, a blush appearing on his face. It caused me to get a blush of my own. I pulled my hair to cover my face, as I had it up in a half bun with a braid crown thing.

" Do you have any idea on how I can cover this?" I ask him, showing him my arm. He took a look at my arm and thought for a second until he remembered it was nothing new. "I was thinking bandages..."

"Bandages ar too common for my love," he declared, holding my arm and bring it up to his lips. "I'm sure we'll find something in the treasury." He adjusted his gripping on my arm so that we were holding hands. He lead me down to the treasury, taking the most round about way. I had only seen that much gold in one place in a dungeon before.

"If you find anything you like, it's yours," He said kissing my hand before gesturing g to the room around us. He seems a bit over the top, well more so than usual. Something was definitely up.

"I just want something to cover my tattoo," I shrugged and went to start searching. I was hoping for one large bracelet, or a stack of many.i was searching through an area where there happened to bemany of bracelets.

"My love, wouldn't this look lovely on you." he walked up and placed something on my head. "I was right." I turned to face him and felt something hit my forehead he held up a mirror for me to see he had put a hair chin on me with a clear gem dangling in my bags. He held up another mirror so I could see the back.

It really was something beautiful, but I could accept it. "Sin, I don't need this," I told him, deadpan.

"Think of it as a birthday gift," he told me kissing my hand. Something just clicked all into place.

"Have you been talking to Mei?" I asked him. He gave me a look that gave me my answer. "What are you planning?" I asked, irritated.

"You'll learn soon enough my love," he said giving my hands yet another kiss. He was acting so weird and it was really scaring me out.

"Sin come on, can't you start pouting cause I figured out that you're planning something," I begged, shaking him.

"But you haven't figure out what yet," he said, running his hand along my cheek, "So can't I spoil you for bit longer?" His usual smirk was home on his face, putting me a bit more at ease. He continued to rush around the treasury picking out jewelry he thought would look good on my, and I continued to turn him down.

I was still a bit worried about how Sin was acting. My mind anxiously assumed someone had taken over as him. There was one way I could find out. "Hey, what would you say was the stupidest thing I did growing up, not involving the constant fights."

He froze from his search through the riches to this k for a moment. "That time when you took me hunting and found some mushrooms and hate them to show me they weren't poisonous, but they actually were and you were sick for a week."

I laughed as I was put as ease, knowing this was my Sin, and nastolgia. "I was thinking that week when I would only travel by rooftops, and pushed you off one on perpous."

"You said it was an accident," Sin snapped, turning to look at my dejected, holding thick bracket in his hand. I jumped down from the table I was sitting on and walked over to him, still getting used to the shoes he made me wear. I swear I could sell them for like five people.

" I used to lie to keep you happy," I told him, grabbing the bracelet from his grip. It was gold with black carvings and a dark red jewsl. I skipped dot on to find it covered lol my tattoo. "Look like my work here is done." I said with a clap of my hands.

"I guess you have enough jewelry, for now," Sin said, wrapping his arms around me, "Now time for more surprises." He held his arm out to escorted me, and I took, surprised he didn't want to hold hands.


	53. Finally

I was sorta just awkwardly sitting there watching everything going on. It looked just like a mahrajan, but it wasn't. Sin had planned a festival just for me, or more my undetermined birthday. Whenever I would try to get something, be it food or drink, Sin would hastily get it for me. It was really weird to begin with, and turned quickly to annoying. Everyone was having fun; Yam Pisti, Sharrkan, and Spartos had went down to dance, Drakon, Hinahoho, Ja'far, Marsur, and Sin were all drink and conversing, and all the citizens were down making a joyous racket. While I wasn't enjoying it one bit. Like I appreciate the effort, and I would love a festival, but cause it was for me I was too timid to go down and do anything, so I just stuck in my seat next to Sin, quietly thinking to myself.

I got so board I even started to follow the flow of ruhk with my eyes. I would have given anything to take away my bordum. "I want to show you something," Sin whispered into my ear, and held out a hand to help me stand. Well, better than sitting around and doing nothing. I was glad when he led me into the palace gardens, as I wouldn't have been able to stand it being in the view of more people.

" So I had talked to Mei," Sin said with a nervous laugh, "And she told me some thing. Like when your birthday is... and your favorite flower, Irises, if she was correct." I noticed a low glow to where we were pproaching. It was on a terrace overlooking the wildlife of Sindria. It was a clearing of grass surrounded in a circulation flower bed with the tall, pointy shaped, put plenty flowers sprouting from the ground. The flower beds were lined with candles giving off a soft glow onto us.

I rushed over to the side of the beds, kneeling down, risking getting started on fire. "I've never seen this many in one place before. Did you know that when their purple the represent wisdom. I guess if that applied beyond flowers you'd be the smartest person ever. But I can't even imagine that."

"They come in different colors?" Sin asked, completely ignoring my playful insult.

"Yeah, purple's the most common, and truly the onky color I've ever seen them in. But blue means hope. Yellow means passion. And white mean purity,"I said, reaching out and stroking one of the outward spread petals.

"I have a guess to why they're your favorite," Sin said. It was a little strange, he hadn't come and approached me at all. But now he would either be beside me holding my hand, or behind me resting his head on my shoulder. "Is it cause they look different from most flowers?"

"Yeah," I laughed, "Most flowers grow outward, while these look to grow upward. They're just so... unique." I was actually happy that Sin could easily guess why I liked them. Others tried to guess and always thought it was some complicated reason. Sin just knows me that well.

I stood up, as I had no more reason to be on the ground. I turned around to face the purple haired man whom I love so much. I froze with a smirk on my face dye to what was unfolding in front of me. My childhood friend was down in the grass in one knee, holding out the ring every were both all too familiar with, and tears starting to gather in his eyes.

"Audria," he sighed, glaring at the smirk in my lips. "I know you've been expecting this, but you've proposed to me, it my turn to propose to you." I rolled my eyes at him. "Hey I saw that," he snapped and we both laughed. "Ady, I'm not sure when I first fell in love with you. You were always there, and when I pictured my life without you I was completely miserable. When you left I tried to continue on normally, but something was always missing. You were lays missing. But I knew you were still with me, encouraging me like you always have, calling me an idiot as if it were my name, and rolling your eyes every time I flirted with a girl. I've been with plenty of woman, something I regret. I was trying to find a replacement to you, even for just a while. But I should have known better for no one compares to you. You will help anyone no matter the circumstances. Your smart beyond all belief. Your sass is both thought provoking and harmful. Your hearty is probably the largest thing in the entire world, and I am utterly amazed that I'm the one who captured it, just as you have always had mine. So Audria, will you do me the honor of marrying me?"

Through his monolog I slowly walked towards him. When he was done I was kneeling in the grass in front of him, our foreheads resting together. " _When I first met you, you were something so far out of reach. I even believed you weren't real. Cause in that world you were nothing but fiction. But even just the thought of you calmed me. Upon our true first meting I thought I would do anything in my power to protect you, and have you complete your destiny. But the closer we got the more I released I wanted to be by your side, not out in front of you. I left cause I didn't think I belonged there. But I see know, that I don't give a crap and I love. So to hell with destiny. I'm gonna marry you cause you make me happy._ " Tears were falling down both our faces now.

" In a language I know please? "Sin said in an annoyed laugh.

" Took you long enough, "I declared with a laugh, before leaning up and giving him a kiss on the lips. Amidst the kiss I felt him slip the ring into my finger, and permanently this time.

" All the ways you could have responded to that, and you chose the worst, "he laughed after we broke the kiss. I wanted to stay there forever, just at home in his arms, but I knew we couldn't." Wanna go make the announcement. "

" Five more minutes, "I begged, burying my face into his neck.


	54. Sleepless Night

"So you were acting like that because of what Mei told you?" I asked him, with a bit of blush on my face. I would need to go talk to my friend to see exactly what she told him, cause some thing I'm sure he would not want to know about.

"Well it also makes sense," he said, "We're similar in that regard." I jumped into bed next to him, once again ignoring the fact he was naked. You'd think I'd be used to it at this point.

"Sin here's a little fact you should learn," I sighed, grabbing his hand and giving it a kiss, "I need to put on an act around everyone but you. You are the only person who knows the true me." His eyes lit up like an excited child.

Arms reached out and wrapped themselves around me, pulling me into his chest. "I love you," he whispered into my neck. I flinched as I felt his tongue graze against my skin.

"Sin," I complained, rushing to push him away. "I'm not in the mood." This didn't stop him from climbing on top of me nd nipping at my neck. I sighed in irritation. He gets like this after he has been stressed. I guess planing everything for the proposal had been getting to him.

I did I quick manover, so that Sin was face down in the bed and I was straddling his hips. Of course there was still a blanket covering his lower half. "Ady, what are you doing?" Sin asked, sounding a bit worried.

"Just relax," I told him in a soothing voice. I brushed his hair out of my way and pushed the palms of my hands into his shoulder blades. He let out a releasing sigh as I applied even more pressure. My hands worked up against his smooth back. There wasn't one place on this man that wasn't muscular. Not long after I started the massage I could here his small snores and I claimed off his back to lay down next to him.

He looked so peaceful there sleeping, hugging a pillow into his face. I tried to fall asleep for the total of five minutes, but my mind wouldn't shut up long enough for me to even get the least bit tired. I sat up. I turned to look at my swords that I had leaning against the wardrobe, where all my clothes had been moved to. "Hey Altezca," I called out my djinn, not scared of waking Sin, as he was a deep sleeper.

"Yes my princess?" she asked as she appeared. She gave off a soft pink glow in the dark room.

"Do you think I'm doing the right thing?" I asked, getting up out of bed and walking out to the balcony. "I mean, Aladdin had been titled Solomon's Proxy, or Reincarnation in some case. And they have all came from your fellow djinns. The few djinns have called me Solomon' s Heir, which makes sense, I'm the oldest. I would have been the one to succeed him. Am I meant to be the ruler of this world, like father was over Alma Torran? " I was looking out over the star filled night sky.

" Oh, sweet Atiyah, " Altezca sighed, pushing a loose strand of hair behind my ear. " Your father never wanted to force you into anything, everything is your choice. "

" But am I making the right one? " I repeated, "I still want to help this world, but now wherever I offer something people will think I'm just going what's best for Sindria. But I'm not." I slid down the Pilar I was leaning against and was now sitting on the ground with my knees in my face.

I was a mess of emotions. I was happy I was engaged. I was confused about what was to come. I was worried about my decisions. I was excited for the wedding. I was always an emotional mess but managed to hide it extremely well. I wasn't even sure if Sin was aware.

A hand was placed a top my head. I recognized it as Altezca's. That was her way of comforting me. "M'lady," she sighed and sat down next to me. "If I can take the ease off your mind in anyway, please tell me."

"Assure me that what I'm doing is right thing," I looked up at her and begged with pleading eyes. She gazed at me with sweet pink eyes.

A smile was spreading across her face. "Without a doubt," she assure me, "You're heart can never be wrong. Stop doubting what you know you should do." I returned a half hearted smile to her when she suddenly disappeared due to the approaching sound of feet slapping against the ground.

I turned to look at the doorway, only to shield my eyes in disgust. "Cover up Sin!" I snapped, not taking note of my volume. I was too disturbed to properly care.

"What are you doing up?" he asked in his half groggy, naked state. "The sun's gonna be up in a few hours."

"I was thinking, now I'm cringing," I informed him, "Just go back to bed I'll be there soon." I waved a hand at him as I stood up.

Sin grabbed onto the collar of my white night dress and pulled me back in. "Only if you come with," he yawned. Even for being extremely tired he was still strong. If anything he would be a good ally to have. No, bad Audria! You love him nothing less. You'll stand by his side no matter what. Just using him will only bring him and yourself pain. " You can tell me what you're think about if that will help you sleep." My fiance offered.

I shook my head and tilted my eyes down to my feet. He had forced me to lay down in bed next to him, spooning me from behind. "You should only be thinking happy thoughts," he said in a hushed voice. I felt his fingers lightly trace the rim of my ear, sending calming waves through my body. I remembered my mother in my previous life would do that when I couldn't sleep. It was always calming no matter who did it. " Everything is falling in place for us to be together." That's what he thinks.


	55. Queen Worthy

"Hey it's King Sinbad and his eight generals!" people cried from below. A sea serpent had made an appearance, so it was time for them to make there's. Well I guess ours. Sin wanted me to be by his side for this. Of course it was a simple enough request for me to oblige. Yet I felt awkward the standing with them all as the citizens looked on. That was once me, now I'm up here next to their king nd generals.

I had done nothing to deserve to be there, or to be their queen, well besides being in love with that purple haired doofus. Now those who knew me from the orphanage or even knew about what I did and who I was gladly accepted me to be their queen. I would be called such whenever I would run I to some on the street. The other part, which was the majority of the citizens, was hesitant to let me be their queen. For all they knew I was some gold digging bitch that didn't two shit about the country.

I couldn't handle forcing that upon them, and felt awkward already standing next to their king. I took a single step back, keeping my arms around myself, grasping onto my sleeves. Sin glanced over at me, noticing how awkward I was being. I gave him a false, reassuring smile, which he saw right through. He gave me a true one nd pulled me close with an alarm around my waist. "There's nothing to be scared of," Sin assured me, pulling me into his chest. Locking me in, under his chin and within his arms. He raised one arm to wave at his country, and I timidly did the same.

Instead of holding the show off any longer, he sent out Marsrur and Ja'far . The crowd was rapture in the fight, while I the crowd. That's when I noticed something, a child walking closer and closer to danger, while the mother was fearfully trying to get them back. I couldn't watch this struggle and quickly mo Ed into action. Most people, Sin included, didn't notice my movement as I swiftly made my way down the cliff. Suddenly the entire rock face shook, due to Masrur slamming the Sea serpent into the Rocky edge.

Rocks shook loose and plummeted to the ground. This made me decent all the more dangerous. But it happened again and again. This nicked more and more rock loose of their previously embedded locations. The kid froze, realizing the danger they had put themselves into. I was just a but at the ground when one of the larger clumps of dirt and rock was headed right towards the child. Screw my own safety, that kid needed to be protected.

I threw myself off the Wal and towards the kid. I pulled him into my arms and summoned a borg right as the rocks shattered on it. The child was shaking in my arms, crying, but too scared for words. "Hey, it's alright," I assured him, picking him up with ease. The rocks had stopped falling. Matter of fact the thing was dead now, and all eyes were on me. I grimaced, feeling awkward as I brought the kid over to the mother.

"Thank you," the woman cried, taking the child from my arms and checking him for any scrapes or bruises.

I was relieved to see he was back where he belonged. That did ignore the fact of how he got away from there in the first place. "You should really keep a better eye on your kid," I told her, earning a gasp from all those who heard, and murmurs spread out through the crowd. Hey, they were all thinking it.

The woman looked up at me with confusion. "This isn't my kid, I found him crying for his parents," she explained, "I was trying to help him find his parents when he ran off." I was shocked by this, and I thought she was bad.

"Well sure changes thing," I sighed, "Sorry for accusing you. But I can take over looking for his parents from here." I assure her with a smile. She gave me a great full smile and sat the kid down between us. People had quickly lost interest and were heading out to prepaired for the festival. I crouched down infront if the boy, trying to look less threatening. "I'm Audria, what's you're name?" I asked the kid, hopping to put him at ease.

"Jaz," he mumbled, while pulling his shirt up and over his mouth. This kid couldn't be over five years old. What kind of parents would just leave him alone.

I gave him a bright smile. "Well Jaz, I'm gonna help you find your parents," I assured him. Behind me I heard a bunch of rush footsteps rushing to me.

"Ady are you okay?" Sin asked, helping me to stand. He looked extremely worried. I just rolled my eyes and let him look me over for no existant injuries.

"I'm fine," I scoffed, lightly pushing him away from me. "I just gotta find Jaz's parents," I informed them, setting a comforting hand on the kids head. After a good long search I found his parents, drinking. After sharing my two cents about his bad of parents they were I went on my way.

I didn't make it far before I had many small arms wrap around my legs. "Miss Audi!" children's voices cried. I smiled down at most of the orphanage around my legs.

"Hey all of you, did you all run away from your supervisor?" I asked, kneeling down to be level with the group.

"But you're right here," said Alin, the oldest of the group. I gave him a knowing looking.

"Well you are right with that, but only for tonight," I agreed to being with them for the night. Let's say the only other time I had been that alert had been in the midst of battle. Ten children can really keep you busy.

All preparations had finished and the festival was starting. " Want me to run through it one more time, or do you all think you got it?" I asked them with a smile. They had asked me to teach them a dance, which was way easier to get them behave then usher them all jot to collectively destroy everything.

"I think I can take over from here Ad," Mei said as she approached. Everyone knew I was with the children which was a worry to no one. I gave her a tired smile, glad it was over, but still glad I did it.

"I wanna to this again at some point, it's fun to be around this munchkins," I told her, ruffling up two of the kid's hair much to their displeasure.

Mei smiled and gave me a quick friend hug. "Any time," she agreed with it, "Now go, he's probably worried about you." She teamed me. I rolled my eyes at her antics.

The party was quick to start and was well on it's way by the time I made it to where Sin and our friends were always at. "Audria!" Pisti greeted me over enthusiastically. I smiled and walked over to her and Yam. I was surprised to find a third person there, Dunya.

"You've had a busy day," Yam commented as I sat down between her and Dunya. I couldn't say anything before a set if arm came and picked me up.

I let out a scream laughing knowing perfectly well who it was. "Sin put me down," I begged, unease about the fect I didn't know which way was up or down.

"Never," he laughed, probably already a little drunk. I didn't need to put up much of a fight for him to oblige. He sat me on the railing looking over the country. "Isn't it beautiful," he asked, hoping up to sit next to me.

"Yeah, you are," I sighed, turning my attention to him, brushing some purple out of his face. He grabbed my hand before I could bring it back to my side.

He held it close to his face, "That's my line," he laughed before kissing my hand. I rolled my eye, and sat on both my hands, swinging my legs in the open air.

"It is though," I whispered in agreement. I could feel his gaze shift to my on him. "You've made a beautiful kingdom Sin." I looked over at him and gave him a smile.

"Well I'm glad, cause I made it for us," he confessed skooching closer to me. I rolled my eyes, wondering where this conversation was going.

"I could gather from the name," I teased him, resorting to my default mode. "But what are you doing?" I questioned his behavior, "Are you going to propose to me again?"

It was his turn to roll his eyes as we got closer. "What if I am?" he asked, is resting our foreheads together. "I know I'll get the answer I want."

"You sure about that?" I asked in a voice lower than a whisper.

He closed the short distance between us and gave me a sweet little kiss. "Yea," he breathed out as the entire island filled with cheers, scaring us both out of the moment. I starred out at the crowd completely horrified, gripping the railing tighter than before.

"Long live King Sinbad and Queen Audria!" the island cried in unison. My mood took a complete on eighty. I looked up at Sin to find a wide smile on his face. The king turned to look at me to find my face in a way you would find on a mother who had just heard her child speak for the first time.

**A/N- As I was writing this chapter I realized something. The ship names for the couple are Sindria (which was planed) and Aubad. I'm sorta liking the later more...**


	56. Pressure

"Come on," Sharrakan edged me on, "You're done drinking already?" I had finished my third challace of wine, and instead of kicking up another I got juice. I rolled my eyes at the irresponsible General.

"It's called drinking in moderation," I informed him, "and you should learn it." The other generals laughed at his humiliation. "You all aren't any better," I commented, causing them all to sulk.

I felt an arm wrap around my waist, "Come on lighten up Ady," Sin pleaded, as he breathed in my hair. I pushed the drunk king away from me so he wasn't putting all his body weight onto me.

"Nope, I am not getting drunk," I stood my ground.

Pisti groaned loudly, "But we've never seen you drunk," she cried. "It isn't fair, you tease us about things we do when we're drunk, but we can't with you." I looked at all the generals who all had a face of agreement.

"Do I actually do that?" I asked, completely unaware that I was doing something to hurt them. There was an overall grumble of agreement.

"We get you're blunt and honest, but honestly it still hurts sometimes," Yam added between hickups. I took a moment to process all the regret I was gonna have tomorrow. _Are you sure about this?_ Altezca asked in my head. I was not, but I had hurt my friends.

I let out a deep sigh, " Where's the wine? "I asked only to get unopened bottle shoved in my wand. I but off the cock only to jugg the entire bottle as the group cheered me on. " I'm only doing this because I love you guys, "I grumbled as I was given a full challace.

I was sipping away on it as I slowly started regretting downing the entire bottle. So many people had watched me do something so reckless. What will they think of me now. Hell, what do they already think if me. I'm loud, blunt, rude, with violent tendencies. I wouldn't be surprised if they hated me. They were probably just faking it because Sin likes me. But what if he doesn't. What if he's just faking it? I tease him all the time. I make him do things. Why would he like me?

"Audria?" a deep voice called for my attention. I looked up to find they were all looking at me, which only frightened me to the point of almost falling out of my chair. "What's wrong?" they asked. I couldn't tell who it was, as my tears were blurring my vision.

No matter what I wanted to stop pretending like they care. " _I know you hate me,"_ I sobbed, pushing them away from me. I shouldn't even impose on them any longer, so I got up, more like fell off my chair. After climbing off the ground, with help I refused, I went to head home. My home in the rift. I belong in the dark away from everyone.

"Ady, calm down," a soothing voice told me, whispered into my ear as arms wrapped around my waist. I fought against them, as they tried to comfort me which only riled me up more.

I kicked them in the shin hard enough for them to let me go. " _You don't need to fake it anymore. I know you all hate me. Why wouldn't you. I don't belong here,"_ I cried out, and stalked off to get away from them all. I gorse at the top of the stairs, seeing the crowds upon crowds of people at the bottom. Just the thought of dealing with all of them scared me to the point of a panic attack. I turned and ran, or more stumbled, just trying to get away from it all.

Once I was in a deserted feild I felt I was safe, and alone. I just sat down and curled into a ball, trying to return my breathing and heart rate back to normal. But with all my trying they just got higher and higher, which scared me. "Hey, Ati," a motherly voice cooed. "You're okay," she assured me as she sat me up and pulled me into a hug. "Breath in, breath out," she instructed me as I clung to her, slowly being able breath again. The feeling she gave me was so calming to the point that I fell asleep.

I woke up in bed, with no memories of how I got there. I didn't question it, as I had a terrible headache. "Good morning," a voice greeted me at a whisper. "How are you feeling?" Sin asked me, brushing stray hairs out of my face.

I groaned and pulled the blanket up over my face. The light wad too bright. "I got that," Sin told me, and I tel him get out of bed and some of the light disappeared. "Is that better?" he whispered, climbing back into bed with me.

I pulled back the blanket, squinting in precaution. No light stabbed my eyes as I opened them fully. I nioded and hugged Sin, trying to get comfortable enough to go back to sleep. "Do feel up to eat something?" he asked running his hand through my hair.

Just the thought of food sent my stomach into panic mode. I tried to hold it back, but after a moment of that I shot out out of bed, jumping over Sin, and made my way to the bathroom. "I'll take that as a no."

"Why did I drink so much last night?" I asked myself. I knew half a bottle would get me drunk, I'm such a light weight. Yet I decided to drink past what would get me drunk. I was probably right on the cusp of being drunk before I downed that bottle.

A pair of arms plucked me up from my slouch position on the ground. "You're getting back in bed," Sin declared. I had no qualms with that. I happily greeted the warm bed as I was lowered down into it. Sin pulled the blanket up to cover me and gave me a pillow to hug in his stead. "If you need anything call for me," he told me, giving me a kiss of the forehead.

"How about one of the many servants you have?" I asked him, trying not to show how bad I truly felt.

"Nope, me," he corrected, giving my hand one last squeeze before disappearing from my reach.


	57. Fight

I was frantically searching all over the place. I could find my swords. I could find my metal vessels. I could find Altezca. After all these years it's quiet without her comments in my head. Not to mention I freaking love her and don't want her to be lost from me. "I don't think it would be in here?" Son sighed as I checked under the couch in his office for the third time.

"I don't know where else to check," I yelled, getting close to crying. I had checked my room, Sin's room, the training grounds, the armory, and practically the entire castle.

Sin got up from his work, which was a plessing all its own that he was doing it. "Ady calm down," he tried soothing me, pulling me into a hug, "I'm sure it will come up, and if it doesn't I can always get you a new one." I pushed him away, looking up at him with the highest amount of repulsion.

"No," I hissed, pushing him away, "You can't just get a new one. These things have been with my my entire life. They were the swords I learned to fight with. They've comforted me when I thought I was lost. They're practically family." I turned and stormed out of his office.

Sin stood the dumbfounded. "There just swords...?" he reminded me through the confusion. I scream incoherent sound and went on with my search.

I was in the midst of searching the hallways, silently sobbing. "Audria?" a timid voice called out to me. I crawled out from behind the suit of armor I was checking. "What are you doing?" Dunya asked me, coming over and sitting next to me.

I reached up and wiped away the snot and tears gathering on my face. "Looking for sword," I informed her. She pulled her knees into her chest and looked at me with a sympathic smile.

"They must be important to you if you're this worked up about it," my friend commented. I nodded in agreement, still silently crying, not having Altezca to turn to for comfort and Sin being an inconsiderate jerk.

She waited paciently for me to explain why they were so important. "They were given to me by someone important. They are the only link I have to where I'm from. I've had them most of my life, they are what I learned swordmanship with. They are also my metal vessel. And I've had my djinn longer than I haven't, and I'm really close to them. They're like family, and it doesn't feel right not having them making snark remark in my head. And I can't sense her, and the ruhk aren't letting me know anything. I'm scared something has happened to her. "

Dunya but a soothing hand on my back and rubbed small circle, easing the tension from my tears. "I'll help you look," she offered, "They sound really important." I looked at her with hope in my eyes.

All hope died as I fell into my bed sobbing my eyes out. "They're gone," I screamed into my pillow. We had scoerred the entire palace, and probably more than once. We could find my swords anywhere. "Where was the last place you had it?" Dunya asked, sitting down on the edge of my bed.

I let out a couple sobs, evening my breath. "Maharajan a couple days ago," I wimmpered between breaths.

"Well maybe you lost it during that party," she suggested, trying to solve a problem by making a larger one. Instead of a cowering the palace, I'd nerd to search the entire island. Well I'm sure I have some more friends that are more than willing to help.

After quickly getting Mei and Kansi into it we started searching the island. We even managed to get over a few AR members Tha had the spare time to help look. The sun had began to set and we gave up looking for the day. Dunya and I had a meloncoly walk back to he palace. I didn't even notice when we split ways. I was going to tell Sin what the day in tailed, sure I was irritated with him, but he had the right to know.

Over the months I've gotten into the habit of not knocking before entering Sin's office. This would only lead to his downfall. "Ja'far, she's out scowering the island for this, what am I supposed to do?" Sin asked his adviser in a frantic voice.

"Not this," Ja'far scolded the king. What ever they were arguing about was heated, something controversial, and me. This only gave me the right of way to ease drop a bit more.

"I can't just let her go on searching everywhere for something she won't find," Sin sighed, "The most I can do is limit her search area."

Ja'far let out a disgruntled sigh, "I get it, but hiding the sheath someone just to keep her from looking for the sword itself all over the place just feels devious." That was my que to anerly barge into the office and right over to Sinbad.

I glared at him with all the anger I had been feeling towards myself the entire day over losing my swords. " You had it? "I growled at him," More specifically, you took it. You looked me in the eyes and said you didn't know where it was, when you were the one that had it. "

" Technically Yamriha had it... "Sin confessed like that would make a difference what so ever.

" Ja'far can you leave us alone? "I asked the advisor. I knew he was involved in some way but I needed to deal with the King first. The kid scurried out, fearful of what is about to happen.

I looked back at Sin, complete fear written on his face. " Give me my sword, " I commanded calmly. I outstretched my hand for him to place it into.

The calm just made him more fearful. "Ady just...."

"My sword Sinbad," I hissed, louder and firmer. I commanded the ruhk to put my Sheath in my out stretched hand. "I'm not gonna ask again. Give. Me. My. Sword."

"It's dangerous... " Sin started whatever rediculous reasoning he had. My anger had gotten to the point of me grind my jaw.

"Give me my sword!" I yelled on the top of my lungs. Emotions were getting the best of me and tears were streaming down your face. Sin scurried over to try and calm me only to be held in place by a magic barrier, which he frantically began to pound against.

I had never seen that much fear that he had on his face at that moment. "There is something wrong with them Ady, they're cursed!" he cried out to reason.

I was not listening to reason, expecially when it dose not exist. "That gives you no right to take it!" I cried out, finally figuring out where my sword would be. Walking there would be a waste of time, so I just teleported there right behind the magician. "Yamriha," I hissed her name, scaring the magician, "Where is my sword?"

Yam looked at me with fear, probably scared of all the ruhk swarming me. "I don't know what you're talking about?" she said through lying teath.

"LIES!" I cried out, "I will scour this entire room to find it, brick by brick if I must. Give. Me. My. Sword!" I cried out at the top of my lungs. I could feel my throat getting sore from all the screaming.

Yam must have been completely terrified and scurried to go get my sword. The moment it was in my sight I commanded it to be in my arms and I teleported away and into my room. I hugged to sword to my chest, balling as I curled into a ball on the floor. "I got you back," I cried to the djinn in my metal vessel.

For rest of the day there were knocks in my door, from the generals, servants, guards, even the king himself. I screamed at them all and stayed curled up on the floor. They all broke my trust today, for keeping my friend away from me. It wasn't until the point of the day where I was debating getting up from the ground and going to my bed that someone else actually got into my room.

"Ady?" Sin called out into the darkness. He was surprised to find me curled up on the floor, hair loose and going everywhere with read puffy eyes from crying all day. I glared at him from across the room, still angry for what he had done. "Ady..." he sighed, sitting down next to me. He reached out to me, only for me to slap his hand away. "I'm sorry," he finally got around to saying it.

My haze lightened a bit, I'd forgive him, but I was still angry. "I didn't know why your swords were so important to you, but Dunya told me," he explained, playing with some of my loose hair on the ground. "I didn't know. So when I thought they could bring you harm, I saw no other option than to take them away."

I was confused, why did he think they would hurt me. I sat up so we could have a normal conversation. I voiced my confusion, and an embarrassed blush appeared on his face. " During Maharajan, you ran off. We found you out in the fields, there was this entirely link woman with you, and when we approached she looked ready to attack, using your swords. We assumed the worst."

My gaze met the ground as well. "That was Altezca," I confessed, "My djinn. She's extremely protective of me." _Well someone has to protect you,_ _cause you aren't gonna do that yourself._

It was Sin's turn to be confused. "But she was pink? And human sized? And out of her metal vessel!?" I laughed at his extreme confusion.

"I'm a magician with a metal vessel, she's obviously not a normal djinn," I pointed out. He had to know that magicians can't conure dungeons. He was still a bit confused and had his head clicked to prove it. "Can't you trust me enough to have one secret?" I asked him with a pleading smile. "You can have one of your own." He gave me a smile in return, I'll take that as a yes.


	58. What to do With Dunya

"Umm, Sin she's doing it again," Ja'far said, nervously sticking his head into the office to find the guy half asleep at his desk. He bolted awake upon the arrival of his advisor. Upon processing what he said Sin completely understood what was going on.  
With a sigh he got up and knew exactly where to go.

"I got it!" I could be heard screaming down the halls. He didn't even bother knocking before entering my room, seeing that I was working hard to stop the maid from helping me.

"You can go," Sin dismissed her, and she ran away to her freedom. I walked around picking up the slight mess I had made from staying up the night before. "Why do you do this?" Sin asked me, sitting down at my desk.

I yelped as I had stepped on my hair. My hair always grew at an alarmingly quick rate. "Cause I don't need help taking care of myself," I proclaimed, putting my books back on the shelf. Sin came up behind me and pulled up my hair, so I would not trip on it any more.

Sin just rolled his eyes, "You're only half dressed," he pointed out holding up the other half of my outfit. Sur ei had on enough clothes where everything was covered, but it looked off. And the entire outfit was too fancy for my liking.

I grummbled as I figured out which book went where. "You're the one who want me to wear differ outfits, I still would prefer to be in my rose robe and shorts," I reminded him.

Aslifht sigh left his mouth. "If that's what makes you happy," he kissed my forehead and left. "Just stop terrorizing the servants."

"Then stop sending them to me," I retorted as my fiance left my room, leaving me to pick up after my experiments. There was a knock on my door, and I let out a lid groan, thinking it was yet another maid sent to help me.

I stormed over to the door, my hair brushing the floor behind me. "What do you want?" I asked, completely annoyed and done with this. That took a complete flip after I saw who it was. "Dunya sorry, I thought it was a maid," I apologized to my friend.

She gave me a smile and walked into my room "It's fine," the girl shrugged it off. She then noticed the mess I was in the midst of cleaning up. "Would you like some help?" Dunya asked sweetly.

"I got it," I said picking up the pile off tools. "I made the mess, so I'll pick it up." I just threw them onto the worktable, which was home to plenty more.

Dunya didn't listen and started helping. "Where do you want me to put these?" she asked holding up a pile of books.

"I'm could you put them on the shelve, I have them organized alphabetically," I informed her as I shifted through papers. "If they don't have title out them on the bottom shelf horizontally." Some of them were notes that I needed to organize myself so I know where they were.

Clening went by so much quicker thanks to Dunya's help. We then had plenty of free time just to laze about." You're hair is so long," Dunya commented. She could be playing with the ends for all I knew. I was nose deep in a book, probably a short ways away from remaking the mess we just cleaned up. "No wonder you always keep it up."

I scoffed at her comment. "I actually take it down every night, I just haven't put it back up today," I explained. Sometimes it gets painful from having all that hair pulling in my head, so days down every now and then help.

"Can I do you're hair?" my friend asked, showing the excitement of a child. I let her braid my hair. Her small agile hands in my hair was extremely calming. It took a while to finish, but it was worth it. She padded infront of me, holding a mirror. "Tada."

She out it into a lose dutch briad. I couldn't even tell she had braided it, as it wasn't pulling at my scalp. Them it looked extremely well on me. "Wow," was all I could say. It was so much better than I coils ever do.

"Thanks," she pushed and sat down next to me. "I enjoy helping you out,"Dunta confess out of no where. I looked to her to explain. " I sorta feel out of place know that I'm back at full health. Like I don't belong here. But helping you out makes me feel like I do. "

An idea popped into my head. I stood up and faced my fellow bluenette. "Dunya would you like to be my assistant?" I asked her in a formal tone. She looked to be confused. "Well I already need some help as it is, then I'll start needing to plan the wedding soon, then I'll be Queen with duties to do, and I sure would love to have someone by my side helping me out where they can."

"So you're maid?" she asked judgingly.

I scowled at the word. "No," I hissed, "Assistant. I won't have you being diibg tasks for me, but helping me complete the tasks I need to do." I still held a smile. "But first and foremost you will be my friend."

I reached out my hand to help her up. She gave me a smile and grabbed my hand. "I guess I could, but I'd need to know more of what it will entail..." she agreed, but a bit worried.

I pulled her under my arms and started walking out of the room with her. "There's nothing to worry about, I'm much easier to deal with than most people think."


	59. War on the Harizon

It was the end of an eventful night and Sin and I were just lying in bed, reminiscing on things. "Hey Sin, let's get married," I said out of the blue. I was worried the war between Reim and Magnostadt would be happening sooner rather than latter. After that many things would change, and I wanted to be married to my love before then.

A small laugh came from the man beside me. He grabbed my hand and brought it to his face. "I thought we lready agreed on this," he laughed, kissing the ring on my finger, signifying our engagement.

I smiled at his commented, knowing he didn't know what I meant. "No like now, or more so tomorrow," I explained my statement. Sin was confused and surprised by this idea. "I mean like all you're friends are here, I can easily get my friends here. Then neither of us have any family to worry about. Then it's not like we don't have to power to. And Sindria s are used to throwing ladt minute parties. I don't see why we should wait when we don't need to... "

Sim smiled and pulled me into his chest." I get you're excited, I am too, but there isn't a deadline," he reminded me. For him there was t, for me there was. For all I know after I get my memories back I... I didn't even want to think of the possibilities. "We can start planing the wedding tomorrow if that makes you feel better." It didn't, but judging by his breathing he was practically asleep, thus it was pointless to try and continue the conversation.

He held true to his word though and we had started planning the wedding. " How about a spring wedding? " Sin asked, as we were trying to set a date, which was the first thing for us to do.

"Dose it really matter, it's always summer here," I shrugged, my mind else where. " _I miss Google,"_ I mumbled to myself. If I knew how long it would take to plan a wedding, could just set the date for then and get married as soon as possible. "Let's come back to the date," I pushed it off.

Sin hummed in agreement. "Then what else needs to be planned for a wedding?" he questioned.

I took a moment to think back to the eeliry TV shows I would watch with my family. "Venue, food, decorations, flowers, musicians, wedding party, the dress, the cake, invitations, seating... there's probably even more I don't know." Just the thought of everything pulling up was starting to panic me. "I don't know how to plan a wedding. Sure a battle, yes, or set up a secret organization. Not a wedding... Then.." I had started pacing back and fourth as I voiced my thoughts.

Hands came and set the eve in my cheeks. "Don't worry Ady, I'll help, and so will everyone else. Everything won't be put on you and we'll make a day we both will remember." I looked into his gold eyes, getting clam from the warmth they held. I nodded and let a smile play on my lips. "Let's start with choosing a theme..."

Themes were easy enough. But I didn't get to voice any of my ideas before someone rushed into the office. "Sin, we've gotten word from Reim," Ja'far started, calmly panicked. This gain both our attention ND my worry. "They have declared war in Magnostadt...." I had really lost track of time. I should have never endulged myself and stayed focus on my goal. I couldn't be planing a wedding. I needed to save people.

After getting prepaired, much help to magic, my first stop was to see the Reim Magi. I really was late as telepoeting to her put me on a boat. My sudden appearance caused soldier to hold weapons to my. I pulled down my hood, and commanded the wind to push the weapons out of their hands. "Where is Scheherazade?" I asked calmly but with a twin of anger coming out.

"Audria?"someone was surprised to see me. I turned to find the prince of Balbadd staring at me in confusion. "What's going on?"

I kept my face stoic, not wanting to frighten anyone. "Nothing of your concern," I assured him. Since no one was taking me to the magi, I lettherihk guide to the next ship, walking right into whatever cabin she was in.

She greeted me with a smile. "Audria, what brings you here?" She was feigning innocents, and knew exactly why I was there.

I glared at her, finally showing how much malice and anger I held. "Your promised bit togo to war," I remind her, leaning over the desk she sat behind, attempting to intimidate her.

"They have threatened my country, I had no choice but to retaliate," she lied. Had I not know she lied, I would have believed her.

My glare got sharper. "You're actions are unjustified," I hissed, "Let Titius be his own person, as he is not you, as hard as that is to believe."

"You do not know if what you talk about," Scheherazade hissed, finally getting to the point I knew of all her actions.

I stepped away, "You do not know of what you are doing. I will leave the choice up to you though. If you start this war, you will endanger more people than you would think. The start of the end will be on your hands. Or you could stop being an over protective parent and go back to Reim."

"You are no better than I, what gives you the right to tell me what to do," the old lady responded much like an teenager would to their parent.

I turned around and started leaving. "Cause for me, this is the past," I reminded her of the fact I knew the future. But if my relationship with this Magi had proven anything, there was still a war to prepair for. And it wasn't between Magnostadt and Reim.


	60. Prepare for War

I should have known it was pointless to try and talk King Mogamett. He was a stubborn as any leader. I don't get it, compromising is needed in ruling a country, but none of the rulers seem to be willing to do so. "What are we going to do now?" Derra asked me looking to me for all the answers.

I was seriously overwhelmed at this moment. I couldn't show it though. I needed to lead them all, I needed to assure them with what we needed to do. Even if I didn't know that myself. I was in thought as I walked down a flight of stairs. "Onee-chan?" the voice of my brother entered my ears. I looked up to find Aladdin standing there with Titus and Sphintus. I lit up at the sight of him. He had grown, now up to my chest.

I walked over to him, which earned many people's attention. I just picked him up in a hug. "I've missed you," I told him, "How come you never contacted me?" He let out a little laugh as I sat him back down.

"What are you doing here?" Aladdin asked me, with a smile on his face and worry in his eyes.

I glanced around seeing how many people were around us. Time to try out some new magic I was trying. "We shouldn't talk here," I told him out loud. I quickly mumbled a spell to tell the ruhk to carry a message from me to him. _I'll handle Mogamett, you deal with the Reim Magnostadt war._ He seemed hesitant, so I sat a comforting hand in his head and gave him a smile. I knew he could do it. He returned my smile and nodded his head.

Derra and I continued our walk out of the palace and to the hurried streets of the city. "We should check on the black ruhk containment," I finally got around to deciding what to do. Next stop the bottom of the city.

\- * -

I barged into my office, fist clenched hard enough for my nails to be digging into my palms. I'd think I would be used to this feeling, I've felt it twice before. This time it was so much stronger, bit a throb, but a grip treating to pull out my heart. It hurt. Everything hurt. I stormed over to the wall and punched it. I wasn't just sad but also angry. Angry at Audria for leavong again. Angry at myself for letting her leave. Angemry at myself for think she would stay.

I thought we were finally getting what we both wanted. She wanted to be married as soon as possible, then she left. We wrr planing our wedding. Had she realized she didn't want to. Was she just messing with me all along? No, she may be devious, but she isn't like that. She has the biggest heart and no way could it let her bring harm to anyone. So there had to be a logical reason why the ring was no longer on her hand, and was in mine.

"Sin, now is not the time for this," Ja'far scolded me. I glared over my shoulder at him, tears pickling in the corner of my eyes. "You must get ready, a war is just something Al Tharmen is hoping for."

I turned to face him, my anger spring past my sadness. "She's gone, along with all her essentials, her swords, her staff, her robe, even her green wardrobe, all gone. Then even her friends are missing. She just disappeared. And you are telling me to forget about it, and focus on a war."

\- * -

I let Mei and Derra do the inspection of the ruhk vacuum, as I call it. I was over whelmed with everything going on. I couldn't properly focus, trying to remeber what happens and what to do about it. I started to regret not doing anything sooner. I just hope there is still a way to stop it. When I originally came to Magnostadt they were already working with Al Tharmen, so there wasn't much I could do. I so badly wanted to go to Sin and cry out all my stress. I so badly just wanted a hug from him right then. But I couldn't leave right now. I needed to solve this problem. That is what I decided to do, and I will do it, even if I die from stress and not the battle itself.

My two magicians walked over to me with worried looks on their faces. "There is no way to shut it down," Mei told me the sad revolution. I should have known.

I clenched my fists and studied the ground. "Well we could but all the black ruhk would be stored, and just easily set free, if we could find a way to disperse it all then little harm would be done," Derra explained, glancing back at the machine.

I sighed and wiped away the tears that were gathering at the corner of my eyes. " That is enough black ruhk to snuff out all the light in the world..."I informed them. We wouldn't want to release it, as Al Tharmen would find a way to gather it all for their use. We would just need to deal with it here.

My friends looked frighten by my revilation. " What should we do then?" Mei asked, worry in her eyes. If I didn't know what was coming I would be just as scared as she was.

There was actually much to do. "We only have one thing left to do," I told her with a determined look in my eyes, "Prepare for war. Gather everyone and any weapon, magic tool, and staff we have. I can only hope my training for this day was enough." My friends took my determination on themselves. If I believed we would get through this, they would. At most I needed to hide my worries of all that could go wrong in the next day or so.


	61. What is it Good For?

We all walked out into the streets of the city. All twenty five of us, clad in rose red robes. Everyone knew the plan. They were to partner up, metal vessels with knights, what I call nonmagicians that aren't metal vessel users or household vessels, then household vessels with magicians. They were to start evacuating the citizen. My job was to go far away from them all to be able to teleport the citizens to through a magic circle. So while they prepaired to evacuate people, thinking of explainations to tell citizens.

I flew at high speed. I needed somewhere safe for them all to be and far enough away from the danger. Over the mountains was a feild, this would work. I landed quick to think things out. Best to start by drawing the teleportarion circle to connect to my friend's magic tools. Once setting up the connection came the next task. This was easy, I commanded the ruhk to shift the ground to create shulters for the citizens of Magnostadt to stay under.

Once the first ground of citizens came threw I knew all was working week. I quick sigh in relief, then I teleported back to the capital of Magnostadt. I used Yukino as an anchor. I was quick to hear the war raging on outside of the berriors. "Things are going well," Yukino assured me. I gave him a tired smile and went to evacuate citizens as the war rage on and the sun got lower and lower on the sky.

The ground level was quick to be evacuated, but the lower was harder to do, as the magoi was getting sucked out of us as well. We could do it, but needed more time between teleporting. The sun was close to the horizon, and the war was getting quiet. I gathered the AR to tell them the next of the gam plan. "Alright so for now you will continue evacuation citizens, I told them, but partners will now be a magician with a metal vessel user, and knights with a household vessel. Continue to stay hidden from the head magicians, if you can convince some to leave, do so. But when the time comes, and you will now, metal vessels and magicians, you're coming with me. The other will continue evacuation and protect the people. Stick with your partners no mater what, and promise me you won't die."

There was a slight murmur in the group. " You doubt us? " Mina scoffed.

" You've trained us all well Ady, " Vylad assured me. They all nodded with a smile.

Kouei walked up to the front of me. " We will try our hardest to live through this. But unlike you, we don't know what is going to happen, " there was a small laugh in the group. " But if one of us do fall don't hold it against yourself for so long like you had with Jamin. We all chose to follow you, and you will be the only leader we'll blindly follow. " To my surprise she kneeled down infront of me, and everyone else was quick to follow.

I was fluster and quickly pulled the forgotten Kou princess back to her feet. " Don't bow to me. We are all capable of the same thing, no one person is better than another. No one person should be bowed down to. You all stand by my side not follow me, as friends should." The group all shared a smile, as we were all friends, well more like a family.

I needed to be off though in order to rendevue with Aladdin, Alibaba, Titus, and Lady Scheherazade. To go unnoticed I cloaked myself with light magic until I was hovering just at the side of the small boat. "I don't look it, but I'm older than you're great great grandma," Scheherazade laughed.

"Dobtful," I teased as I made me precense known. This surprised Titus and Alibaba as they had to sensed my arrival. "Oh don't mind me, just carry on."

An amused smile appeared on the Reim magi's face. "If you two would be so kind as to enlighten me, what is it that you are scared going to happen," Scheherazade asked Aladin and me. I shared a look with my brother. I left it up to him to explain Alma Torran, as I still had no knowledge on it, well not as in depth as his.

Alibaba stood up infront of Aladin. I climbed into the boat to sit next to my brother. The expression in the prince's face was hidden, but was not a happy one. "How long have you been keeping this from me?" he snapped, " We can work through this together, you don't need to do it alone."

Aladdin looked to the ground, regret in his eyes. "I'm sorry Alibaba, I didn't want to burden you." I sat a comforting hand on the back, bit being able to see him this upset.

Ali a slapped Aladdin, freaking us all out. "How could you think that?" he yelled, "You're my friend, you'll never be a burden."

A smile appeared in my lips. "A true ally is that of a friend. One that will aid you through anything, redicuous or not."

Alibaba turned to me, with an confused, angered look on his face. "Not to be rude or anything, but why are you here Audria?"

I smiled kneeling they wet eboubd to wonder this. "I come bearing some advice." I slid off the seat and onto the floor of the boat I reached over and grabbed Totis's hands in my own. "There is nothing to be scared of, just hope and have faith." I turned to Scheherazade. "The heart is blind, but the head must not be ignorant." Next came Alibaba, who got a hand on the shoulder. "With great power comes great responsibility." I then pulled my brother into a hug. "You're never alone, as you've made plenty of friends long your journey. Don't be afraid to call upon them."

With a smile I jumped off the boat and teleported away. "What is she?" Titus couldn't help but ask.

"A true magi," Scheherazade answered with a proud smile.

Aladdin shook his head with a smile of his own. "No, she's something far greater."


	62. Djinns of Darkness

I wasn't flying fast enough. The magic carpet couldn't go fast enough. The dark djinn's were far out infront of me. I threw myself from the magic cloth, using magic to fly. Still not fast enough. I djinn equipped, still wasn't fast enough. I had no choice, I started using my own magoi, something I save solely for the rift. It didn't mater, as I was quick enough to get there in time. I put up a berrior between the attack and the Kou army, saving more lives then Kouha could have done alone.

Just a tiny amount of pressure 2as eased from my shoulders. I used light magic to make myself invisible, a spell I put over everyone else before I went off in my own. They will only be visible to others once I let them. I just stood back and let Kouha deal with the three djinns. But once more came I was getting worried about the fact no one else had yet to arrive. I dashed about protexting as many soldiers as I could, but never completely defeating a djiin. The flashing light of flames assured me that Aladin and Alibaba had arrive. I flew to higher ground to see my friend had as well, scadered in the army, m doing what I had been.

I let out a shrill whistle which would have sounded like nothing more than a bird. But for AR it is to regather. Just as quickly as these hand more dijins appeared, with an even greater amount than before. I lead my crew to the back to the army of djinns. None questioned me as we proceeded to defeat djinn after djinn. A single one was nothing to us, as we had faced many before. But the vast number that were there is what caused us all discomfort and fear. We met a clear feild most way back to the Kou invasion. You could thank Kouen's household members for that.

They all stood behind fearing what was to happen next. I stayed back letting Alibaba handle himself with the Kou prince. Dark djinn's could be seen flying towards us in the sky. I teleported three of the pairs to the ships of Reim. "My orders end here, protect who you can but yourself first." We all fought like they were close to the end. I wish it wasn't true. The Battle though was no where close to the end. If anything it was just beginning.

I didn't think, I just fought. I could think when I was done, if ever. I froze I'd attack. I felt it. I felt Titus give up all his magoi to stop Mogamett. "Thank you" I whispered to myself. A moment of silence spread through the land, and the dark djinns were gone, for now. If chaos would break out at any moment it was then. I ordered everyone to go back to Magnostadt, to finish evacuating and start facing the medium.

I felt wrong leaving them on their own. But they are strong, They will not fall to any foe besides old age. I couldn't doubt them. After all I trust the safety of the entire world on them. I shed the invisibility. All should see the rose red of those dedicated to their safety. I just wish one day they would be willing to show their faces.

I held back a yawn as I walked down the path of Kou soldiers, all catching eye of me as I passed. All was silent as I approached Aladdin, Kouen, and the djinn's. "Princess," Amon gasped, "You live."

"Now is not the time," I said plainly as I pried Aladdin out of Kouen's arms. "This is all of our world, will you help protect what we all rely on to live or let it die with doing nothing?"

I only got a glare from him, which had no effect on me. "You both are from the word Solomon once ruled!" the knowledge crazy prince declared drawing his sword at us.

I just pushed it out of his face. "Yes, and if you help us, we'll tell you everything you wish to know."

Aladdin came and stood by my side. "Everything there is to know," he agreed with me, understanding what I was doing.

I placed a hand on my brother's head, assuring him he had this and went to help with my own force. I arrived at the city to find ir abandoned except for the magicians, well and my peeps. I was hoping the magicians were staying to help, or would be smart enough to flee when the time came. "Prepair yourselves," I warned them all, "That was but a warm up." I put a forced smirk on my face. This dire time was not for one of joking, but I felt it was needed.

This who had been with me gave me a look of worry and disbleif. I returned them a look of apology. "There was a reason I needed help after all,"I continued my streak of unneeded humor. We all started our way to the medium as I quickly explained to them all that was going on hearing plenty of gasps behind us.

" Wasn't this what you were trying to prevent? " Hasim snapped." You knew this was going to happen! Yet you didn't stop it!?" Everyone was silent. He had voiced the questions buzzing in my head for over a week know. But I knew the answers. The answers no one dared to believe.

I broke. The tears I had been holding back fell. I gripped my hair as my breath became frantic." Cause I was scared," I confessed through the sobs. "I got too comfortable with knowing what was going to happen. I didn't want to think what would happen if I did. With myself and so many other's I would have effect. I so badly wanted to stop this all from happening, I love this world so much. Even before I was apart of it. If you hate me for this I will not blame you, but please help me save this world one last time. " I looked back at them all with a tear soaked smile. I never got any time for a response as djinn's started appearing from the medium.


	63. Is It the End?

I was fighting with all my might and probably going extreme on the extreme magic, but I could, the joys of channeling the flow of ruhk. "Audria," Yukino's voice shattered my thoughts of battle. I few back to the gathering of the AR. All seemed tired beyond belief, which I could believe. Over a distance away was the Kou metal vessels, also not fighting due to the unsustainable magoi. Jouen had gotten to the point of pulling a pillar from the ground to make a lava flow.

"We can't keep this up much longer," Glea told me, a tired look on her face as well as the rest of them.

I scanned them all. "I can barely maintain flying anymore," Calipso confessed with an apologetic look.

I had tried this spell before, but not with this many recipients, it's want I would do to show them the ruhk. But in this case I would be changeling the ruhk I would get from the flow, rendering me needing to use my own magoi. "Altezc," I called out my djinn to be next to me. I handed her a single sword as we needed as many people as we could. As well as I would struggle to maintain the spell and a djinn equip at the same time.

I concentrated for a moment, finding all twenty four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, thirty targets. The ruhk used me as a transfer node, like the y shaped piece you would connect a pipe to to have water flow into two. In this case it was pure life energy and into thirty. All seem invigorated, while having no idea why. I continued to fight using light spells, the type of magic that comes most naturally to me. Of course it is less effective then djinn equips, but Aladdin and I working together made it all the better.

"Aty," Aladdin called for me, the first time referring to me with the nickname Altezc uses for me. I looked to my brother with a serious face. He was no longer my little brother. We were equals now, and will be for forever more. "What are you doing?" he asked on worry, "And you're ruhk."

I knew her could see me pouring the ruhk into everyone else. Then my ruhk, the way it was so special. It was half black, half white, and balanced together perfectly. It wasn't like Son's where he had both Co existing, I should probably do something about sooner or later. Mine was one. It was gray. "What I must," I told him, "And I hope I can explain to you later. I'm not sure of it myself, I think it has something to do with my previous lives."

Having a conversation as you're fighting is tough, so it ended there. The fight continued, and I was getting more and more tired. My speel had become more complicated and more frequent using quantities of ruhk previously thought only capable by magi. But I was using my magoi alone. When the seven sea alliance and everyone else showed up, most of the AR fell back. I refused. I returned into my djinn equip from and conti used fighting. I might have fallen had it not been for them all having my back.

I couldn't continue channeling ruhk anymore as it was using up too much of my own. Luckily a light filled the sky. Scheherazade. I would have given her a distant thank you had it it been for how heavy I was breathing. Myself, along with Aladdin, were the only ones who were not granted the magi's final magoi, but I still fought. I joined in the final attack of extreme magic as well as the metal vessel users of AR.

I was barely able to stand when I got back to the ground. I manged by using my swordsas a crutch. All that was left, was for Aladdin to handle. He looked back at me for a moment, getting a smile of encouragement. He had this, and even if I didn't know it there was no doubt in my mind. I gather the AR, all still there, going around and fussing on everyone, healing even the smallest of wounds. They stayed by my side, even if it was one last battle.

Our group of cloaked ones was quickly surrounded by everyone else. From all places except Sindria. I glanced at Sin, surprised to see he was purposfully avoiding my gaze. I would deal with that next. "Reveal yourselves," Kouen commanded to us all. His sword thrusted at us threateningly.

I forced myself to be at the point of that sword, I would not let him threaten my friends. "Becareful to whom you speak," I hissed relying on the voice of a ruler I forced to have. "We bring no harm."

"Says a group who hides there faces," Kouen pointed out. I could tell many of my friends reached up to their hoods. The hoods hadn't been my decision, but there's. They were all misfits and outcasts, scared to be seen for who they are. But at AR I gave them a place to be those people. They still wanted to hide it from rest of the world, so I granted them the curtesy of hoods. It's the least I could do for all they do for me.

I kept on a glare, trying to remain as threatening as I could. I was running low on magoi, which was a first. "The only face you need to know is that of the leader," I pointed out. "These people standing before are the strong and couragous members of Atiyah's Rift. We've dedicated ourselves to prevent happenings like this in the past, and will continue to do so. The hoods are to protect ourselves from the orginization that causes it all. If you do not believe me strike me down, but spare the rest."

Everyone backed put away their weapons, finding the truth in what I said. I felt someone come and step next to me. "No," it was Yukino, "I want the world to know you are the one I stand with." He pulled his hood down. Next came Kansi, then Mei, the Kouei, and everyone else. Those who recognized someone was quick to be stunned.

I just glared at them. "What wad the point of using hoods if you were all just going to do this?" I asked them, tapping away with my foot.

Mila was the one to answer. "Because they're cool," she declared flipping her hood back up. Quickly those who knew one on other were discussing.

I snuck away from it all, going to await Aladin and Yamriaha's return. I felt someone approaching from behind me. "How's Dunya doing?" I asked him, "She's got to be worried, I didn't tell her anything before I left." Time was looming short on me, the my knowledge of the future inching closer and closer to none.

I looked over to see a hurt look on Sin's face. I quickly gasped and covered my mouth with my hands. "Didn't you find my note...." I paused, "That I forgot to write."I scolded myself, by pulling at my hair." I didn't want to worry you, but I did it any way. " There was a sob in my voice.

A hand came and grabbed my upper arm. "So, you didn't runaway?" he asked, hope in his dazzling gold eyes.

I frantically shook me head. "No Sin, I love you more than the world. I just left the ring behind cause I dint want it to get damaged. I was going to explain it in the note, but I forgot to write one." A smile appeared on his face, along with pure relief. Our conversation was cut short due to Aladdin's reappearance.

I rushed over and gave him a hug, knowing he needed one. I let him go join his friends while I sat down next to mine as she mourned of her departed father. "I'm here Yam," I told her, setting a hand in her back and let her cry it all out. I just needed to wait for the time to tick down and then everything will start again.

It felt nice to sit and regain my strength, but it felt like I was forgetting something. It hit me like incoming water. Hakuryuu. I bolted up and started getting a sloppy running start. You always fell worse after resting a bit. "Audy," Yukino came over and stopped me. "You need to rest."

"I can't," I cried, "There is something I need to do." I managed to fly. I got up to a nice hight and went at the fastest speed I could. I soon saw to dark figure floating in the sky. "Hakuryuu," I cried out on the top of my lungs.

The prince and magi stopped and turned to face me. "You," Judar sneared, "What do you want Audria." Hakuryuu's face lit up at realization at who I was. I still had on my djinn equip. "This is not the way," I informed him. Floating was just slowly wasting more and more of my magoi. A risk I was willing to take. "Revenge like this will get you no where. The one to kill your family was not truly your mother, but the horrible person that is controlling her. Killing her will just cause them to take oflver your sister. So please for yours and everyone's sake don't." I begged, slowly getting lower and lower.

" Then how do we stop this person? "the prince asked, with no doubt I was telling the truth. I earned his trust in a much more trustable way. With the truth. He knows I would never lie.

I sighed, feeling the end getting near. " I don't know, but we can find out together, "I assured him with a smile. That was the end. All my magoi was used up and I was plummeting to the ground. The last thing I saw was Hakuryuu flying after me.


End file.
